<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers in the dark by llilithy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179423">Whispers in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilithy/pseuds/llilithy'>llilithy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers in the dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Ghosts, Hentai, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Orphan - Freeform, POV Original Character, Pansexual Character, Past Sexual Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Reverse Harem, Sadism, Sadistic girl, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilithy/pseuds/llilithy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Azurah, no surname”. —It was always like this that the young orphan presented herself, being transferred from orphanage to reformatory, her life was always a hell which she never saw an end. However the threads of fate are there to play with us. Her life is forced to change drastically when faced with a new reality, in which Azurah won’t let herself be overwhelmed, because is against her nature.</p><p>Six vampires, sadistic and possessive, will have to deal with a girl who could be worse than them, while trying to overcome the death of the former bride - Yui Komori -, who mysteriously appears to Azurah, who doesn’t understand why it is happening to her. Having to deal with vampires, nightmares and secrets, the black-haird seeks answers about her origin and who she is.</p><p>Amid all this, would it be possible to discover any feelings? Is it possible to find any feelings in the midst of chaos and past traumas? Azurah doesn’t believe in love, but doesn’t deny an incredible and strong connection with those vampires. An adventure filled with mystery, suspense, blood and pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers in the dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Portuguese+original+story">Portuguese original story</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a translation of my own original story write in portuguese (my first language), from Social Spirit Fanfiction. I’ll make some changes from the original, but the story still the same.<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>“In the beginning there was only the void</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em> Overflowing with endless possibilities</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em> One of which is you. ”</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em> (William Arntz)</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><span class="u">New Orleans, January 24</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">10:56 p.m</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The American city, known for mysticism and cultural plurality, remained distant, with their lights not reaching the most “rural” part, in which, among the small coniferous forest, hid an old mansion. There were myths about it being haunted, built in the French colonial period and which remained in the hands of an English slave seller, until he was brutally murdered, by what many believe, by blood-sucking beings; the mansion has since been abandoned. However, in a recent acquisition, a famous Japanese tycoon, whose name is unknown, went on to renovate the house and turn it back into a habitable place, although many would still say that it looked terrifying.</p><p>Grandiose, but somber, more than a year has passed and no one has gone to live in that place, so the rumors that existed ended up being silenced, believing that the tycoon probably would have given up the idea of moving to that mansion. As soon as all unwanted attention had ceased, it seemed an ideal time for the restructured mansion to be occupied in the way it wished.</p><p>A limousine cut the simple road, crossing the small forest, a landscape which was analyzed by one of the passengers, who seemed restless, something unusual to him, making him adjust his lenses many times, trying to imagine a possible reason for that change. When the image of the new mansion appeared, his pinkish eyes widened slightly, somewhat surprised by the resemblance of this one to the previous one he had lived years ago. That was just a statement that his pompous and aristocratic figure is even more suspicious of the real intentions of this sudden change.</p><p>The car parked in front of a black railing gate, which had a large gold "S" engraved in the center. That ornate entrance was opened automatically, just as the driver left the steering wheel and went around to open the car door for the two passengers.</p><p>—Good-for-nothing. — Called the pair of glasses in disgust. —We arrived.</p><p>He didn't even wait for the other being, lying on the couch in the limo with his headphones plugged in, to move and jumped out of the car. He analyzed the landscape around him one more time, it was really incredible there was a resemblance to the previous one, it even seemed a little ironic and frightening that their father wanted to revitalize the old mansion where lived on the other side of the world — however, it was pointed out that the green of New Orleans was much greener and more alive than Japan.</p><p>—Back to the human world… — His tone was a surprise mixed with displeasure. —who would say, after a few years. —His contemplative gaze returned to the gold dot behind him, which was moving slowly. —We're already two minutes late, good-for-nothing. — He points by looking at his wristwatch.</p><p>—Problematic. — Replied when he finally stepped out of the limo. His hand scratched the blond strands on the back of his neck, while showing an expression of visible boredom. —Surely our old man won't even be here. We are also the firsts to arrive.</p><p>—Mattaku! A disgrace for the family. — He said frustrated. —It was our father who invited us, so he will be probably here.</p><p>The two brothers, so different from each other, started walking towards the mansion.</p><p>—He never leaves that palace of his. — Remember the blonde. —What doesn't make sense is why we're here again.</p><p>—You shouldn't question our father's wishes, Shu. — He says it in a disapproving tone. —Even more when you are the heir who will soon take over his place.</p><p>The blond, with deep ocean blue eyes, sighed heavily, making an expression of pain just thinking about a responsibility he didn't want.</p><p>When they both approached the mansion, crossing the fountain, they realized that they weren’t the first to arrive, which was definitely surprising. Beside one figure of the same size, dressed in a butler's uniform, was an image quite familiar to those two: short, violet hair and enigmatic purple cold eyes, hugged to a plush yellowish skin and covered eye.</p><p>—I hope I have been clear about all the restrictions and requests I've sent. — He told the butler in an authoritative tone. —…Hum, Teddy? Ah, it looks like we have company.</p><p>The light purple was directed at those two taller and older figures, smiling in a falsely pleasant way, after all his eyes showed the disgust of that reunion.</p><p>—Where are your brothers, Kanato? — The brunette questioned, looking for the other children of the demon princess.</p><p>—I couldn't care less. — He replied coldly. —I figured those two idiots would come, but if you two are here, Subaru will be too and... Hmm, Teddy? It will be unpleasant.</p><p>—We have come to see the old man and we are going to meet our brothers… — Shu comments tired. —I'm leaving.</p><p>—Sakamaki Shu and Sakamaki Reiji. — The unknown man announced, attracting the children of the same mother. —Nice to meet, my lords. I am Yuuki, the man in charge of the mansion at your father's request. — The butler does a long reverence. —Unfortunately, Karlheinz-sama will not be able to come to welcome their sons to his new home.</p><p>—Do we really have to live here? — The blonde asked slightly irritated.</p><p>—I thought Karlheinz-sama had been clear in the letter he sent to his children. — Said the butler confused by the surprise of his master's son.</p><p>—Our father is never very clear about showing his goals. — Reiji says adjusting his glasses. —I am surprised that, in a few years, he rethought us to let us live together again in the human world.</p><p>—Seventeen years. — Kanato's voice was weak and shaky. —It's been over seventeen years.</p><p>—Whatever. — Shu shrugged. —It wasn't long enough that I could get rid of all of you.</p><p>The sound of a speeding limo was heard by the three vampires, who passed through the open gates and stopped just ahead of them. Without waiting for the butler to open, two figures with vibrant green eyes, one with very red hair and the other a reddish brown covered by a hat.</p><p>—Damn! Are these bastards ‘ere too? — Inquires to himself in a superior position against those three.</p><p>—Fufu~ A family reunion? — He hummed with amusement, tilting the brim of his hat. —Although we still lack our ottoto...</p><p>—Sakamaki Subaru arrived yesterday. — Informed the butler to everyone's surprise. —He came with the coffin.</p><p>—Isn't Subaru funny? — The reddish-brown man asked, laughing out loud. —A lack of education doesn’t come to receive the older brothers, right Reiji?</p><p>—I can say that I have missed the least of your endless provocations, Laito. — Reiji looked at him reprovingly.</p><p>—It seems that no one has changed anything. —Laito pouted, feigning disappointment.</p><p>—Shit, it was fine when there was no one to piss me off, just the hentai one. —The redhead said irritated.</p><p>—Ain, Ayato! What cruel, after all the fun things we've done. —He pretended to be hurt.</p><p>—Surely your stupidity has put us in this uncomfortable situation. —Comments Shu in a state of annoyance.</p><p>—Ore-sama didn't ask the old man to put us in this situation again. —Ayato said angrily. —Not to mention that the pervert and I were enjoying life out there, nothing much.</p><p>Laito didn’t contain a chuckle as he recalled the “fun” moments with the twin.</p><p>—Shame. —Reiji whispered in disbelief and regret. —Anyway ... Yuuki, right? —He turned to the butler, who nodded in agreement. —Did our father clarify why he brought us together here?</p><p>Before he could answer, a heated voice came first.</p><p>—It’s not obvious? —Laito questioned with a devilish gleam in her green eyes. —Looks like our dad has rethought and is going to present us with a new bride.</p><p>—Don't be stupid, Laito. —Says Shu after a long yawn.</p><p>—No! This is on my list of requirements! —Kanato exclaimed, upset. —If they are going to send another girl here, I won't allow it!</p><p>—Well, you don’t lack, hysteric. —Ayato comments with a provocative smile.</p><p>The short one with his demonic eyes returned to the twin, with an immense hatred that didn’t startle the redhead.</p><p>—You have no choice, if it is our father's wish. —Reiji says ready to take his ‘family head’ position, if only there. —Is this our Father's wish? I thought he was clear about ‘no more brides’ after Eve's incident.</p><p>A little discomfort hovered between the brothers.</p><p>—I was just instructed to guard the mansion and introduce a new member to everyone.— The butler's words are still a mystery. —Kanato-sama. —He went to purple one next to him, who was trembling, hugging his bear. —Karlheinz-sama has received your list of demands and promises to fulfill them.</p><p>His deep eyes, marked by thick dark circles, remained fixed on the butler, not even blinking.</p><p>—The familiar will take care of your suitcases. —Yuuki grew. —Your rooms are ready and Karlheinz-sama made sure that this mansion was identical to the previous one.</p><p>—Disgusting. —Ayato whispered, referring to his father.</p><p>Kanato was the first to turn away and enter the new-old mansion, followed by Shu, who basically dragged himself unwillingly, Reiji just behind still discussing more matters with the new butler and Ayato and Laito side by side, with the youngest smiling widely.</p><p>—Why are you excited? —The redhead asked, confused.</p><p>—Fufu ~ After all this time, moving back in, together, to receive a new future bride ... It’s unexpected, and without a doubt it will be exciting.</p><p>—Tsh! Whoever she is, she won't last long. —He says unwillingly and irritated for no reason why. —I gave the hysteric a week to freak out and kill her. Not to mention that her blood must be half-assed like all the others.</p><p>—Missing the… —Before Laito could say her nickname, those identical green eyes shot him. —The speaker wasn’t here. —He raised his arms, surrendered, still amused by the new situation I would faced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The old shoes slammed hastily against the old worn wooden floor, which creaked with each new step that the tall gray-haired woman took. Her cold and expressionless, but vaguely authoritarian, was directed to the last bedroom in that orphanage, making the lady gasp slightly when she reached for the handle and turned it. Her old eyes widened immensely as she witnessed the vulgar scene happening right there.</p><p>—What's going on here!? —She screamed furiously and disgusted.</p><p>The one in the lap, wearing a mini-skirt and a simple top, jumped up and stared at the coordinator of that shelter in fright, before the face began to take on a strong red color.</p><p>—What do you want? —The politely questioned from  the black-haired girl, who possessively wrapped her hands in their lap. On her well-drawn lips, a malicious smile hung.</p><p>—Iago, put on a shirt. —She ordered, looking away furiously.</p><p>—It's Isabelle. —Corrected irritably, picking up her white blouse from the bed, hastily putting it on.</p><p>—Whatever. —The old woman replied with disdain. —How many times do I have to repeat that I do not allow this type of depravity in my orphanage!?</p><p>Her eyes focused mainly on the girl still sitting, smiling hotly, and leaning against the wall.</p><p>—Sex relax, Akira-sama. —Played with the coordinator's country suffix. —You should try one time.</p><p>—No time for your little pranks, Azurah. —Akira say furiously to the black hair, which just shrug off, of little importance. —Leave, Iago. I have something serious to deal with this delinquent.</p><p>—For the last time, my name is Isabelle. —She corrected it again, before walking through the door of that shared room. —See you later? —Asked for the older girl, timidly.</p><p>—You can count on that, Isa. —She answered blinking playfully, making the trans girl blush violently. —So, what do you want? —Her eyes, the same shade of black as her hair, rested on the gray woman. —Are you going to expel me because I'm eating the third person this week?</p><p>—Is that what you want? —Akira asked, realizing the insinuative way in which that rebel was looking at her.</p><p>—If I am expelled from here, it’ll only be the fourth ... No, the fifth orphanage I am expelled from. I’ll complete all of the region. —Azurah say with strong pride.</p><p>—For your surprise, and mine, I didn't come to expel you, Azurah. —The girl rolls her eyes, bored. —On the contrary, I received papers for your adoption.</p><p>Her expression of disinterest quickly became astonished, if she could believe those words. That was impossible!</p><p>—That's a prank. — Said in shock.</p><p>—No, it's not. —The woman looked as surprised as the orphan. —If you look at your history and you are about to turn eighteen, it’s a miracle that anyone wants to adopt you.</p><p>Azurah could feel the happiness that the coordinator emanated, a happiness of getting rid of her - something that she has known from past experiences. The lady approaches and holds out a small brown folder.</p><p>—Here is all the information you need. —Her black eyes stared at that doubtfully. —You will move as soon as possible. And make a good impression.</p><p>The coordinator withdrew, closing the door to that room that housed ten girls. Azurah peeked to reach his bed, throwing herself on it while looking at that portfolio. There was no information, only that the name of his “legal representative” was Tougo Sakamaki, a Japanese tycoon who resided in the city of New Orleans; there were no photos of him, or anyone in his family, or where his money came from. That was very suspicious, without a doubt, and Azurah knew that nothing in this world comes for free, much less when it comes to rich people.</p><p>There was only a single photo there, the photo of what would be your "home". Her mouth fell open and she almost hit her head on the top bunk in amazement. The mansion was gigantic and also had a peculiar appearance that made it almost a haunted horror movie mansion. She held tightly to the silver necklace that had always been with him, just wondering who this mysterious man would be who wanted to adopt a girl like her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A big family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>New Orleans, January 31</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:36 p.m.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>P.O.V. Azurah, the orphan </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I try to fix my hair and check my makeup one more time on my cellphone camera. My breathing accelerated and my hands became damp, such was my anxiety. I need to try to control myself and not show my nervousness, I have to make a good impression - that's what that “Akira witch” was repeating during this week.</p><p> So here I am: in New Orleans, anxious and checking my appearance every minute. My new “family” house is far from the city, since I have been in the taxi for about twenty minutes. When I got off the airport, the taxi driver was already waiting for me, he introduced himself under the name "James" and was in charge of taking me to the mansion. We haven't exchanged another word since that.</p><p> I can’t deny, this whole situation is very strange. I didn't get to know much about this man who adopted me, only that he is a widower, has other children and is extremely rich. Who would adopt a 17-year-old girl, almost 18, and has a criminal record? I bet he's a kind of politician who wants to promote himself by taking a girl out of the underworld and turning her into his daughter - that's the only explanation.</p><p>—We arrived. —Informed the taxi driver.</p><p> I look out the window at the landscape and realize that the photo didn’t give the real dimension of this place.  The mansion looks even bigger and more haunting, the night was already beginning to fall, the sky was cloudy, in addition to being surrounded by a forest, with nothing else around; despite the very old architecture, the mansion is new and filled with a somewhat morbid sensation.</p><p> The taxi driver took my little suitcase out of the trunk and handed it to me, while my black eyes roamed the entire perimeter.  When I went to thank him, the man had already returned to the taxi and left there as quickly as possible. I take a deep breath taking a step forward, there are no other options for me, because if I fail, Akira won’t receive me back and maybe this is the opportunity I’ve been looking for to change my life.</p><p> I arrive in front of a huge wooden door, but before I hit the handle, I check my clothes again.  It was no big deal: I was just wearing a black leather skirt that didn't reach half my thighs, a basic white tank shirt and a leather jacket;  but most importantly I held it tightly, it was the only thing that was truly mine, a medal that has been with me since I remember was a person. I always used it and it was said to me that I should never take it off, that it was a species “lucky charm” - I don't believe in that much, but even if the person who gave it to me abandoned to myself, I can't help creating an almost magical bond with this medal.</p><p> I grabbed the doorknob to knock on the door, but before I could do anything, the door opened by itself.  I widened my eyes and cross my head trying to see what was inside, but everything was very dark and I could only see a ladder at the end of the corridor.</p><p>—Hello! —I scream, but the only answer is the echo of my own voice.</p><p> This whole situation in itself is already strange, except that everything seemed about to get worse.</p><p>—Is anyone there? —I asked, already entering.</p><p> There was no answer again.</p><p> I tried to call a few more times following the dark hallways, but the house, or rather the mansion, looked empty.  Who wants to adopt someone and simply leaves the house empty, with no one to receive me?  Not to mention that, well, I don't know much about bureaucracy, but some social worker should accompany me during this adaptation period… Right?</p><p> I stand still for a few seconds as soon as I reach a room, the entrance hall, which was much more lit, trying to understand the whole situation.  I wonder if I should go back or continue, but when I turn to go back - after all it’s the most sensible - I end up bumping into a table right behind me, scaring me and almost knocking over what was on it.</p><p> There were six shiny glasses, each of a different color, a basin and two black chandeliers, which I almost knocked over, but which, due to my quick reflexes, I ended up picking up was a crucifix.  Of all the strange objects in this mansion, I cannot deny that this one caught my attention, it was as if it were not part of here; it was silver, with a red stone in the center.</p><p> I stare curiously and suddenly I feel dizzy, my head is pounding and I notice something passing right in front of me.  My vision is diffuse, but I see a girl, who even looks younger than me, blonde and with eyes I can't see (as if a shadow prevents me from looking into her eyes); she ran, appearing and disappearing, totally desperate and scared, looking everywhere, as if looking for a way to escape or afraid to find her likely stalker.  A loud heartbeat is heard and the mysterious girl puts her hands on her chest, trying to endure the pain, she was about to succumb when an immense amount of blood starts to come out of her chest, staining her long pink blouse.</p><p> I lean on the table, trying to catch my breath and closing my eyes tightly. My head is still sore when I wake up and realize that there is no bloody girl. I start to get distressed, after all that isn’t normal and I am already going crazy in this morbid climate of this terrifying mansion. I don't know what was that, but it can only be a sign that there is something very wrong in this house and that I need to escape, anyway.</p><p> I control my breathing and fill myself with determination, but a chuckle is heard right behind me, on the side of the stairs.</p><p>—Well well... What do we have here?</p><p> I turn around abruptly and leave my black eyes wide with the image of a boy my age, who had reddish brown hair, his white blouse was loose as well as his black tie, he also wore a black vest, his eyes caught my attention - they were green in an almost mesmerizing intensity.  Those bright eyes roamed my body that made me freeze for a second in surprise, while he looked me in the eyes again.</p><p>—Who are you, pretty thing?</p><p> I took a deep breath, because my plan to leave without being seen failed.</p><p>—Is this Tougo Sakamaki's house?</p><p>—Fufu~ You are direct, I like it. —He laughs in a fun way, but it doesn't seem fun to me. —Is it here? I don't know, it could be, could not... It depends on who asks.</p><p> Ok, he's making fun of me. I’ll keep patience and try again.</p><p> —I'm looking for him, we have a business to discuss.</p><p>—Hmm… —He stares at me, seeming to analyze me again. He takes a step forward, towards me, while I stand firm.  —I’m his son, so whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me.</p><p> He was a little taller than me, I could be sure when he approached, maybe six centimeters, he was straightening his hair back, with a gallant air, but that only made me even more suspicious.  Well, I knew that this Sakamaki could have one child, maybe two or three.</p><p> —Well I…</p><p> Before I can explain my situation, I hear noises and people talking at the top of the stairs.  There were two other boys, one shorter, with violet hair and hugging a teddy bear, and the other very similar to the one with me, with reddish hair and bright green eyes.</p><p>—Laito! What you doing? —The red-haired one shouted.</p><p> The probable Laito turns to face him, which allows the two other boys to see me. The little man lets out a very high-pitched cry, along with a horrified expression, while the red-haired one looks at me from head to toe and smiles maliciously.</p><p>—Where did you get that from, Laito? —The red-haired one asked, pointing at me.</p><p> Before I can say anything, Laito takes the lead.</p><p>—She showed up here, saying that she desires to see me.</p><p>—What!? I’ve never said that! I said I wanted to see…</p><p> —What is this human being doing here!? —Said the brusque, very energetic and nervous. —I don't want her here!</p><p> —Kanato, calm down. —Ask the impatient red-haired one.  —I liked the surprise. She is hot.</p><p> Is that what I heard?</p><p>—No, no Ayato. —Laito positioned himself behind me and put his hands on the shoulders of my jacket.  —This time I saw it first. She will be my bitch-chan.</p><p>—Bitch... what? —I am ignored again.</p><p>—How dare ya defy Ore-sama, Laito. I’m the oldest, I have the right.</p><p>Good! It was just what I needed to be in a useless dispute between brothers.</p><p>—The both idiots stop! She won't stay! I don’t want!! —Kanato was about to burst into tears.</p><p>—What is happening? —Another came up at random, with a strong and authoritarian tribe.</p><p> He looks at the three and doesn't even pay attention to me.  He has dark hair and his clothes, unlike Ayato and Laito, are well adjusted and are incredibly aligned, his expression was of few friends and unhappiness in front of the three.</p><p>—Reiji, forever spoiling the party.</p><p> —Keep your inappropriate comments for yourself, Ayato. —He replied dryly.  —And who is the lady?</p><p> He finally looks at me, with his pinkie eyes looking deeply into my black eyes, so deep that it seemed that he was staring at my soul, yet I didn’t hesitate and remained firm.</p><p>—I’m Azurah and I’m looking for Tougo Sakamaki.</p><p>—You didn't tell me your name, new bitch-chan. —Laito protested, still behind me.</p><p> I turn away from him and look at him with a certain petulance.</p><p>—What will change? You’ll still calling me ‘bitch-chan’.</p><p> Ayato chuckles: —Apparently, Laito hentai started well.</p><p>—Shame on all of you, behaving like that in front of a lady. —Reiji complains, incredulous.  —Even if her manners are not the best.</p><p> What's wrong with these people?  It’s not possible that they are all sons of that person.</p><p>—Then, no one will explain this situation to me? —Reiji was impatient as he looked at the three.</p><p>—I don't know anything, I just found her penetrating the mansion. —Laito says trying to get rid of the guilt.</p><p>—What should we know about this person? —Kanato was visibly irritated for a reason that I can't say.</p><p>—Is she the new one the Old Man sent? —Ayato looked thoughtful.</p><p>—I can say that this time he outdid himself. —Laito comes around me again, analyzing me again. —I think we're going to have fun, new Bitch-chan.</p><p>—I'm glad you just ‘think’. —I reply impatiently. —I'm already irritated by this situation, is it…</p><p>—I'm the one who's angry! —That extremely furious voice came, interrupting my question.</p><p> Someone kicked a chair, or whatever it was that made a huge noise. It was one more and this one looked a lot madder than anybody there, his platinum hair was messy and his blood-red eyes had an intense glare of fury, from his state I would say he had just woken up.</p><p> —Subaru, how many times do I have to tell you not to break things in this house?</p><p>That Subaru didn't pay much attention and started drying me out, just like the others had already done.</p><p>—Then you’re the cause of the discord. —He advances toward me and, for the first time, I dare to step back. —It was just what I needed, one more of ya.</p><p>—Ain Subaru!  Doesn't scare the new bitch-chan, so she'll want to run away. —Laito says slyly.</p><p>—Fuck off! —He exclaimed, diverting his attention from me. —Why is she ‘ere?</p><p>—This is exactly what I was wondering when you came. —Reiji commented also getting impatient.  —As we see, none of the five of us know anything, so…</p><p> The oldest of them, probably, started looking around the room looking for someone, being accompanied by his possible brothers.  A sixth brother?  It was just what I needed!  I had to get rid of that situation and quickly.  I remembered that blonde girl, bleeding and desperate… Who was she and how had I seen her?</p><p>—Shu! —Reiji shouted, making me wake up from my thoughts.</p><p> A moan of complaint is heard, from someone waking up.  Suddenly, the head of a blond boy and eyes, blue as the sea, appears behind a huge sofa.  Wait, was he there all the time?</p><p>—Do you know anything about this girl? — Reiji points to me.</p><p> —No. —Answer badly looking at me.</p><p> —So I think that explains a lot. —Time for the escape plan. —I came to the wrong house. You have nothing to worry about, so I'll be right away.</p><p> I make a quick bow, grab my bag and try to get out as soon as possible.</p><p> —Wait! —Laito exclaims. —You said you needed to speak to Tougo Sakamaki.</p><p> Damn it!</p><p>—Exactly. What do you want with him? —Reiji asked with his serious expression almost unchanging.</p><p>— I don't know. —If I play it off, will be the best option. —I came here because I wanted to know exactly that.</p><p>— Where did you come from? —Ayato looked very curious.</p><p>— Doesn’t matter. If he isn’t here, I think it is nothing important or just a hoax. We won’t cause any more misfortune.</p><p> I turn to leave again, but this time someone appears behind me.  A black-haired man who had not been introduced or said anything.  I jump back, take it by surprise again.  He bows long and looks at me in a very different way than any of the six had looked at me kindly.</p><p>—Senhorita, I believe that your presence is no misfortune.</p><p>—Ore-sama said the tick thighs is the new girl.  —Ayato looked excited. —I won’t deny that I’m thirsty.</p><p>—Oh no, Ayato-sama. —He quickly corrected, the mansion's probably butler. —Master Sakamaki plans to adopt her, so Azurah-san will live here in this mansion, sending me to look after Azurah-san adaptation period.</p><p> How does he know my name if I didn't tell him?  Maybe he is the most reliable person in this house, so let's leave it at that.</p><p>— To adopt? —Kanato looked confused.</p><p>—Yes, My Master gave me instructions to take care of Azurah-san and observe his new brothers.</p><p>—Brothers? —Now it was Subaru who looked confused.</p><p>— Karlheinz-sama always wanted to have a daughter, so he wanted to adopt you, senhorita. —He smiled fondly at me.</p><p>—Why me? —This situation is all too confusing.</p><p>— Yeh, why the thick thighs? —I glare at that Ayato madly.</p><p>— The Master did not explain it to me properly, he just asked me to take care of the mansion on his behalf and wants his children to treat it like a sister. </p><p>I don't know how that man was able to stay calm in this situation.</p><p>— Sister ...Hum, siblings can't do that, can they? —Laito seemed lost in thought.</p><p>—You really don't have a way, you pervert project. —Subaru says furiously. Laito, for his part, did not seem to like the ‘compliment’.</p><p>— Anyway, I am at your service for anything, senhorita. —He bowed again, which makes me uncomfortable.  —The other servants will take your suitcase up to your room.</p><p>—No need to. —I answer by holding the suitcase strap firmly next to me. </p><p>He agrees with a nod.</p><p>— Is she going to stay in the room that was supposed to be Yui-san's? —Kanato asked, calmly for the first time, and totally clinging to his teddy bear.</p><p> He even looked cute like that.</p><p>—They are your father's orders. —Kanato seemed to want to say something, but it was held by Ayato.</p><p>— Who is Yui?</p><p>— You do not need to know. —Reiji replied dryly.</p><p> Well, it wasn't this time.  But there is something about that name, this whole story that puzzles me and I want to know what it is.</p><p>— You must be tired from the trip, it would be better to change because dinner will be served soon.</p><p> The mysterious butler turns his back at last and there is only me and my six new false siblings, or five and a half if the blond is asleep.  They look at me, each in a different and enigmatic way, but I prefer not to be shaken, I have lived in places much worse than this and I am already used to looks, so they will not be the ones who will intimidate me.</p><p> </p><p> I walk straight through the five, almost bumping into the red-haired guy with my head held high, holding the small suitcase firmly and pulling him up the stairs.  It looks like we're going to be a "big family".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into the spider web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vampires are real? Azurah will discovery their aren’t just horror stories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the 2 kudos &lt;3 You have my love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know who this Yui was, but one thing I can say: She had a terrible taste. Basically everything in this room is pink, which makes me sick, because it was a room for a doll, a princess, which was far from my style, not to mention, it’s huge! In the orphanages I was in, a room like this housed at least ten girls, it’s incredibly out of my reality to have such a huge room just for me.</p><p> I observe my reflection in the dressing table mirror, I was as usual, the makeup hid some marks and my clothes were good, there was no need to change them. I throw my suitcase on the huge bed and open it. I didn't have many things - orphans never have much to carry.  I need to know what will become of me from now on, how my routine will be like and learn more about this Sakamaki man, who mysteriously has six other sons.</p><p> I take a breath. It won't be easy, since basically none of them likes me, except for Ayato and Laito, but that's another story.  This Yui… I feel something just hearing her name, a kind of omen. It really is something that piques my curiosity, but I will restrain myself, I don't want to get into trouble - even if they are always attracted to me, whether I want or not.</p><p> I close the suitcase, adjust my clothes again, as usual, and leave my “pink room”. The mansion was huge, but another servant was there, who took me to this room and now guided me to where dinner would be served.  This is all very aristocratic and refined, for a person who came from the underworld, all this luxury makes me even more suspicious of the situation.</p><p> Arriving at the dining room, all six were already there, as well as that mysterious man who was in charge of the mansion, he was talking to the brother with glasses - Reiji, I think his name is. There was a vacant chair next to Ayato and facing Subaru, that would probably be my place.</p><p>—I don't understand why Father wants this. —Reiji looked upset at the opposite end of the table.</p><p>—Reiji-sama, this will not happen again. —The familiar bowed and then gave me a solemn look.  </p><p>I don't understand, but I feel like I can trust him, which is incredibly unusual for me.  </p><p>—I believe everyone is already hungry.</p><p> —I’m very hungry and have an insatiable thirst. —Ayato said, almost devouring me with his eyes.</p><p> This boy has problems.</p><p>— Ayato, you are hopeless. —Kanato says with disgust.  —Me and Teddy don’t accept her presence here.</p><p> Teddy!?  Is he talking about the teddy bear on his lap?</p><p>— Me neither! —The platinum-haired one exclaimed. —I don't want another human now when we've moved ‘ere.</p><p>— Subaru, Subaru… —Laito seems to hum.  —She is different from the old bitch-chan, so I think it will be fun. —He winks at me, adjusting his hat over his head.</p><p>—I don’t care! It's just another waste of time on this thing. —He pointed at me with disdain.</p><p>—Damn! —The blonde with his eyes closed, earphones in his ears, he didn't seem interested in anything around him.  —You are all noisy.  Leave the human, it doesn't matter.</p><p> I leap to my feet, already disgusted by the situation, hitting my fist hard on the wooden table.</p><p>—My name is Azurah, it is not human, it’s not a thing, it’s not "she" ... It’s Azurah.</p><p> They looked at me in surprise, probably because I had quickly raised my voice. Laito started to laugh, enjoying the fury in my black eyes.</p><p>—New bitch-chan is bold.</p><p>—It's A-Z-U-R-A-H… Azurah. —I repeat again slowly. —It’s not possible that hat on your head prevents your brain from reasoning.</p><p> Laito frowned, making Kanato start laughing out loud and in a psychotic way.  Subaru stands, also hitting the table, making it almost break; his blood-red eyes seemed to express all his hatred directed, at that moment, at me.</p><p>—Do you wanna be destroyed!?</p><p>—It's not possible that you have a problem memorizing ONE name. I already decorated all of you and there are six of you. —I snap with my black eyes focused on him.</p><p>—The both calm down. —Reiji asks impatiently.  —I see that you really have problems with controlling your impulses.</p><p>—I’m not the only one, from what I see. —I say it cynically.</p><p> He gave me a sharp look, the same one for Subaru, and we were forced to sit and control ourselves. Good, I started a fight with half of the family.</p><p>—If you want to stay in that house, you will have to follow the rules.</p><p> Are there rules for a six-man house?  But let's just it go.</p><p>— You already said you know our names, but I like a good presentation to keep up appearances.</p><p> Was it my impression or did the blonde smile a little corner? I felt the atmosphere is tense between those two.</p><p>—I am Reiji, the second son. Shu, the first. —He pointed at the blonde who now remained unchanged.  —The triplets: Ayato, the third child, Kanato, the fourth, and Laito, the fifth. Finally, Subaru, the youngest.</p><p> There is something very strange about these brothers, as if they aren’t real brothers.</p><p>— Is something wrong, thick thighs?  —I already gave up trying to say my name.</p><p>—Do you not have the same mothers? —My question seemed to surprise them again.</p><p>—How do you know? —Ayato looked curious.</p><p>—Well, there can be several reasons, but the relationship between each one of them speaks to the fact that they weren’t raised together, which means that the mothers are different, since they all have the surname Sakamaki, which means, the same father. —I explain what I managed to analyze briefly.  —Besides that we see that there are three ways to behave, which indicates that he was married to three different women.</p><p>— Wow Bitch-chan. —Laito looked delighted. —You got it fast.</p><p>—I’m always fast. —Laito blushed violently, while his green eyes focused entirely on me.  </p><p>It’s not difficult to say that he is thinking of indecent things.</p><p>—Well, I see that I don't need to explain much. —Reiji didn't like that I cut his presentation.</p><p> Several employees appeared and started to serve us, the chief butler appeared again, seeming to bring some news.</p><p>—I must inform, my lords, that on your Father's orders to you all go to school again.</p><p>— What!? —Ayato exclaimed furiously, along with Subaru.</p><p>— What a hassle. I thought we already got rid of that drug. —Shu murmurs also visibly irritated.</p><p>— The Master wishes you to accompany Azurah-san. —Good! Now they have one more reason to hate me.  —Senhorita is a sophomore, are not?</p><p>— Actually, I'm in the senior.</p><p>—So, Azurah-san will stay in Reiji-sama and Shu-sama's classroom. —He informed.</p><p>— Fufu~ It looks like the new bitch-chan is my big sister, then. —Laito seemed to want to provoke me again.</p><p>— Shut up, pervert!  —Ayato kicks his brother under the table.  </p><p>He was still furious and, knowing that I was older than he, seemed to leave him even more.</p><p>—I will take care of everything for the seven to begin their classes next week. —He bowed before left.</p><p> We ate in the most complete silence, which was too unpleasant for me, as much as the food was delicious - very different from the garbage I ate at the orphanage -, everything was noisy there and was always someone fighting, nobody here ever talks to anyone… It's as if  everyone hated each other.</p><p>—Azurah-san…</p><p> It seems that finally someone saved my name and I was surprised to find that was Kanato, who didn't even seem to touch his food, as well as Shu - who seemed to be sleeping on the chair.  His violet eyes, like his hair, weren’t looking at me, but at the teddy bear on his lap.</p><p>—Do you like sweets? —His question took me by surprise.</p><p>— Well... yes. Who doesn't like it, after all?</p><p> I need to be nice to him, since he and Subaru are the ones who seem to hate me the most. Laito seems to be a freak, Ayato is too complicated, and Reiji and Shu are indifferent.</p><p>— Hum… —He remained silent for a second, as if thinking about something.  —You should cook cookies so that Teddy and I could enjoy you.</p><p> What does he think I am? His maid? Let's behave ourselves Azurah, you won't want to stop on the street like other times.</p><p>—Oh no, Kanato! I want Bitch-chan to play with me! —Laito says it slyly.</p><p>— Laito, you should know where you belong. —Answers Kanato with his deep eyes staring at the brown with spite.</p><p>— Oe! You aren’t gonna leave Ore-sama out. I also want those thick thighs. —Ayato drags the chair to approach me.</p><p> Is it possible that I'm being fought over by these guys who look like five-year-olds fighting over a new doll? This situation only gets worse every time.</p><p>— Will it have to be said again for you not to touch your dirty fingers against it.  —Reiji seemed to be saying that for the thousandth time.</p><p>—I don't care!  —Ayato showed revolt.  —I'm thirsty and I want it now!</p><p> He approaches me with a devilish smile.  For a moment, I felt like his fangs were getting bigger. I didn't let myself down, so as soon as he tried to advance on me, I dragged the chair to dodge him.</p><p>— What do you think you’re doing? —I question furious.</p><p>—Nfu, Bitch-chan~ —Suddenly, Laito blew right behind me. How did he get there?  —I don't think there's anywhere for you to run away.</p><p>—It doesn't look so tasty, it doesn't smell… but I want to try it too.  —Kanato had been walking slowly towards me, now without his precious Teddy.</p><p> Laito held my shoulders gently when he opened his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs aimed at me.  I wasted no time, I put my body back and positioned my arms to lock an arm lock on Laito's neck, his two brothers hesitated for a moment.</p><p>— What the hell!?  —I asked nervously and confused.</p><p>— Why don't you just end this game and tell her?  —Shu looked impatient, still with his eyes closed.</p><p>—It looks like someone fell into the spider web.  —Ironized Ayato.</p><p> “Spider web”?  This is more like a den full of them, actually a den full of demons. </p><p>The girl! The blood that stained her clothes, she tried to escape from something or someone, besides those incredibly sharp teeth... No! It can’t be!</p><p>—Can you three just go with that?  —Subaru was irritated again.</p><p>—Bitch-chan, I'll be the first.  —Laito says between my arms positioned to strangle him, but apparently it won't work.</p><p> He tries to attack me again, to bite my arm, but, to stop it, I support my back from the wall and kick him forward, making him stagger almost on top of Ayato.</p><p> My arm burns, I realized that the instant I pushed it my forearm scraped against his sharp teeth, tearing it slightly.  It was a shallow cut, yet sufficient for a little blood to drain.  Now I was truly screwed, his eyes seemed to shine when they saw my little wound.</p><p> It isn’t possible for everyone to be vampires, because vampires don't exist, right?</p><p>—Finally we can go to the funny part.  —Ayato says, licking his lips.</p><p> I press my left hand against my forearm, which no longer even dripped blood, because it was a superficial cut.</p><p>—You are really impossible. —Regretful Reiji, shaking his head in denial. —It has already been said that you should not be sucking her blood.</p><p> Suck my blood? So these people are really vampires?</p><p> Vampires die how? Stakes of wood and silver, if you pierce the heart and take off the head. Does it even work? I don't believe that holy water can work. I try to reason quickly to find a way to escape.</p><p>Lightning is heard outside, a strong storm was beginning to fall, which made my idea of escape difficult.</p><p>—Bitch-chan is stunned ... Did she go into shock? —Laito hummed, his bright green eyes fixed on me.</p><p> How can I lead with the six alone?  Well, first it would be these three and then there would be more three.</p><p>—Did you taste her blood? —Kanato wanted to know, looking at Laito.</p><p>—No. —Laito said disappointed. —But this time Bitch-chan isn’t going to escape.</p><p>—Stop now, if you do not want trouble! —Reiji exclaimed, standing up.</p><p>— The Old Man doesn't have to know.  —Ayato rebuffed without caring about the brunette's opinion.  —Besides, it's gonna be just a little bit.</p><p>— Speak for yourself, Ayato. I want to dry it. —Kanato says infuriated.</p><p>—Fufu ~ Bitch-chan is in bad shape.</p><p> The three brothers approach me again, but this time together.  I can't stand still for a second, so I run to the door, but I'm clearly not fast enough, as my arm is grabbed by one of them.  With a scream, suddenly everything goes white.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "You can't run.”  A male voice echoes through my head.  "You are trapped in this mansion. The threads of fate are already beginning to weave and the gears of time are racing against you.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> My mind is clear again and I am sitting on the floor of the dining room, my arm was not bleeding anymore, it seemed healed, and the three were away from me, as if they feared for something.  The other three were also looking at me with confusion and surprise.  I feel something burning in my chest: it was my silver medal that was raised almost to the level of my chin and that emitted a strong clear glow.  </p><p>A few seconds later, it went out and came back to rest on my chest.</p><p>—Whatha fuck was that!? —Question Ayato lowering his arm that covered his eyes.  </p><p>His hand has a red mark on his palm, as if it had burned, probably he was who grabbed me.</p><p>—Repulsion spell against born of darkness. It comes from her necklace. —Explains Reiji, sitting back in his chair and placing his hand around his chin, looking thoughtful.</p><p>— Does a crap like that works?  —Subaru asked in surprise.</p><p>— Yes. It is a kind of rare witchcraft, not to say unknown. —Reiji remained thoughtful, looking at me curiously.  —Perhaps this explains her absence of smell.</p><p> I don't understand what just happened, I just know that this medal that has always been with me saved me. I can't understand, whoever abandoned me knew that someday I would come to this den of blood-sucking demons?</p><p>—I didn’t understand.  Are we going to run out of blood? —Kanato looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>—Yes. —It was Shu who answered, now with his blue eyes open and aware of the situation around him.  —Unless she lets you touch her.  —He smiled sinusically.</p><p>— That's not possible! —Ayato said, annoyed.  —Ore-sama is thirsty!</p><p>— Bitch-chan, you're not going to let Laito-kun here die of thirst, are you? Are you that mean?  —He looks like a dog without an owner.</p><p>— You guys are crazy!  —I finally exclaim standing up, looking at them angrily.  —I won't be staying in that house for another minute.</p><p>— You can not go. —Reiji was there, right in front of me as soon as I turn to leave.</p><p> It was just what I lacked now.</p><p>— Our Father has given us clear instructions for you to stay in this mansion.</p><p>— I think the instructions weren't that clear.  —My black eyes go to the three who were surrounding me before. </p><p>I feel that Reiji's frown accompanies mine.</p><p>— What do you want us to do now?  —Ayato questioned furiously, placing his hands on his waist, in a clear rebellious posture.  —That we apologize and beg for her blood?  Ore-sama doesn't desperately need blood.</p><p> Finally, I open a provocative smile.  My “lucky charm” gave me a clear advantage, which made me feel confident, if they think they can play with Azurah, they are very wrong.</p><p>— But isn't that what you were doing just now?</p><p> Ayato's bright eyes seemed to want to burn me with a single gesture, such his hate. It seems that the family rebel doesn’t like to be provoked.</p><p>— Let me make one thing clear to you... boy. —I spit the words out boldly as I walk over to him.  —The world doesn’t turn in around you, you think you are very rebellious, but you’re just a little daddy's boy.</p><p> I felt that he wanted to grab my arm, but I dodged, instead pushed his chest, which by his expression was not something he expected.  Now things will be interesting.</p><p>—Be careful not to fall from your throne, “Ore-sama”.  —I turn my back on them and walk out as if I am walking, with a huge smile on my face as I pass Reiji. —Thanks for the meal.  —I thank falsely.</p><p> </p><p>—Bitch-chan is [Do] S. I'm so excited ~  —I can hear Laito celebrate inexplicably.</p><p> </p><p> <b>—//—</b></p><p> </p><p> I couldn’t sleep. That whole scene in the dining room repeated over and over in my head. The six are vampires, I couldn't believe it. I was basically sent here to be their food, but mysteriously my little medal that was always with me - the only thing really mine - had a kind of "magic that repulses vampires"; it means that I am saved, or at least for now.  There was no way to escape, because I had been brought in from a long distance, as much as I know very well how to live on the street, I need to think carefully before fleeing desperately, mainly because they won't let me escape easily. I have some time with this protection, I don't know how much, but it should be enough for me to know why I'm here and if it has anything to do with who I really am.</p><p> My dream has always been to discover my origins, since I remember I’m living in orphanages, discovering why I was abandoned, if I have siblings, some family, I don't know… I just want to know more about myself. I feel that this mansion has something that will take me or, at least, indicate my descent. This is a golden chance, I can't let it go, I have to be as strong as I ever was and face these scary beings.</p><p>— They are just boys, with superpowers, but still boys, and you know how to deal with, Azurah.  —I say to myself with my eyes open facing the darkness of that room.</p><p> I turn on the lights. It was useless to continue torturing me like that, I wouldn’t be able to sleep. Impatien, I get up from the bed. I pick up my suitcase and open it on the carpet, I had on my pajamas that were basically an old t-shirt, but, in order to not risk it, today I wore pants too;  I looked everywhere for my cellphone, but I can't find it.</p><p> Damn it! One son of a bitch must have taken it!</p><p>—If I put my hands on... —I control my anger.  </p><p>A terrible time to lose it, because then I will be without communication, without music...</p><p> I look at the clock on the dressing table, it was almost three in the morning. I think I can find one of the six or the butler to find out about my cellphone, after all, if everyone here is a vampire, vampires don't need to sleep (at least, theoretically). With my bare feet, I gently walk down the hall and down the stairs to the living room, sneakily, without making much noise.  Vampires have heightened senses, like super hearing? Likely.</p><p> To my surprise, or not, I find Subaru impatiently changing the TV channels while Shu slept on the couch.  Well, it could be worse, I could have run into Ayato. I cleared my throat, drawing the attention of the platinum-haired boy.</p><p>—What you want? —I was surprised, because I thought he was going to ignore me.</p><p>—Well, I was looking for my cellphone.</p><p> —Tsh!  If I find this thing, I'll destroy it.</p><p> Is this kid always stressed out like that?</p><p>—Hey! It cost a lot, for you to know it! —I exclaim furiously by staying beside him.</p><p>—Noisy… —Shu complains with his eyes closed. I don’t understand if he is sleeping or awake.</p><p>— Shu, you…</p><p>—… - San.</p><p>— Hmm?  —I was confused with what he said.</p><p> He finally opens his eyes and looks at me with those blue.</p><p>— You should use ‘-san’ when referring to someone older than you. —He explains, seeing my confused expression. —I don't care about that, but Reiji can be furious if you don't know that.</p><p>—Shu, -san. —I say slowly.  —Would you have seen a cellphone? MY cellphone?</p><p>—No.  —And he closed his eyes again.</p><p> I think it was the shortest conversation in centuries, this guy really has no desire.</p><p>—Someone took my cellphone, it was in my suitcase, there's no way I could have lost it. —I protest.</p><p>— Maybe Laito got it. —Subaru says, focused on finding something good on TV.  —He seems obsessed with you.</p><p>—It was just what was missing in my life!  —I lift my eyes to the heavens.  —That movie is good. —I say following the younger man's impatient red eyes.</p><p>— Have you seen it?  —He looked surprised.</p><p>—Yes.  It doesn’t have the best story in the world, but it has some good action scenes and a really crazy beating.  —I explain about those second-rate action movies.</p><p> That seemed to have caught the attention of Subaru, who lowered the control and started watching the movie that was already half full. I throw myself next to him on the black sofa that looked very chic, which makes the youngest boy startle with my movement.</p><p>— Whatcha ya doin’?</p><p>— I'm sitting down to watch the movie. —I answer as if it's obvious.</p><p>—Do you wanna be destroyed?</p><p> Why so much hate, what did I do for this boy?</p><p>—I just sat on the couch, not on you. You don't have to be so nervous. —He absolu did flush with anger, but the lack of light made it difficult for me to see.</p><p>— Your necklace isn’t gonna save you forever. —He countered angrily.</p><p>— I also know how to take care of myself.  —I say with confidence.</p><p>— Do you really think that will be enough? —He turns around to face me. —You’re not gonna survive one week ‘ere."</p><p> Immediately the image of the blonde girl running, all bloody, feared and scared, comes to my mind.</p><p>—That is what we’ll see, boy. —I cast a challenging look as I get up.</p><p> It will really be difficult to stay here for a week, but I’m going to prove to this bunch of daddy's kids that I can and am much stronger than I look, how I’m able to make their lives hell, doesn’t matter if they’re vampires or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Playing games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rivalry starts between the new girl and the six brothers. Who will gonna win this time?<br/>Let the games begin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My sleep went to space!  I managed to get into fights here faster than when I was in the orphanages, but I had promised myself that I would be strong and that I would show these blood-sucking daddy kids that I am much stronger than I look and that I can transform their lives in hell.  They don’t know the real Azurah and what she’s capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was supposed to be around eight in the morning when I decided to do something with my life.  Certainly some employee should already be on his feet and I would be able to find out more about my situation.  I did some heavy makeup to hide the dark circles from two sleepless nights and went down to the kitchen, wearing shorts and a blouse.  I didn't find anyone during my journey, not a living soul (I don't know if I'll be able to find something like this here), which makes my body filled with adrenaline and anxiety, giving me a huge urge to smoke.  I hold my old pack in my shorts pocket, but I dare not light it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arriving in the kitchen, where there is also no one, I decided to prepare something for me to eat - a sandwich maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Does the lady want something?  —I took a leap, so frightened I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fortunately it was just the butler looking at me with a questioning face. I still don't know his name, I need to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I was just hungry.  —I answer by placing my hand on my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Does the lady want me to prepare something? Is there anything you wish to eat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I can handle myself.  —I'm not good cooking, but neither used to someone serving me or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My Master would not be happy to know that I am letting you do something to eat while I am here. My duty is to serve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— That Master you speak of, is Sakamaki the father? —He nodded in confirmation.  —Hum… he was the one who wanted to adopt me, right? —Confirmed again. —But why that? I mean, he already has six sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do not think I am the right person to answer this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So who is this ‘right person’?  All this mystery just makes my anxiety attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can I ask something else?  —He nods.  —What's your name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He opened it wide and I could see by his dark eyes that he seemed proud of my question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am just a servant, but if the lady wants to know, you can call me Yuuki. —He introduced himself with a formal bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the end, I ended up letting Yuuki prepare eggs with bacon for me (I always wanted to eat something like this for breakfast). I was very satisfied and not only that, but a friend in that mansion had made it; Yuuki was a very simple guy, a little too serious for me, but still a nice guy, someone I felt I could count on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— My master asked a tailor to take his measurements for the school uniform and even bought several gifts for you to choose what you want.  Tsukaimas will guide you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> That information makes my black eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm not a person who needs that kind of luxury. —I don't like doing it undone, but I can't just accept it all without suspecting the situation even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am sure my Master wants to see the lady receiving all better and the best. —Yuuki, without a doubt, won't leave me alone if I don't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Would it be ok if I lit a cigarette?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Damn addiction! I had been smoking for more than a day and that was kind of making me too anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Feel like this is your home.  —He says by bowing to me and picking up my plate, leaving the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I put my hand in my shorts pocket and pick up a cigarette and a lighter, I risk lighting it and I get excited when I smell the toxic smoke touching my nostrils.  Damn addiction!  But unfortunately I can't get rid of it, whenever anxiety arrives, the cigarette is my friend who calms my ills.  I take the first drag and get hit by bad luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatta fuck is that?  —Ask Ayato arriving at the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And unfortunately he was not alone, Laito was with him, and Subaru was alone, looking at the scene from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A cigarette.  Would you like one?  —I offer only to provoke you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Was it so late for them to have already woken up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, this will ruin your lungs. —Laito shakes his head while holding his hat, with a fake sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The lung is mine and I do what I want with it. —I reply impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But you are not going to do that inside this house.  —Reiji came along just for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Damn it!  Now everyone is here, except the blond. Kanato looks at me strangely as he clings to his teddy bear, he looks at the fire and smoke with a certain bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay, okay ... I can smoke outside. —I get up, yielding evidence that I couldn't be an asshole and do it indoors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But just to irritate, I take the cigarette to my lips and take a drag, while I stare at them with my black eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tsh. You can be more ridiculous at every moment. —Subaru comments infuriated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—None of my lovers saw a problem with me smoking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fufu~ Has Bitch-chan had many past achievements? —Laito seemed interested, but I know he's not the only one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So many that you couldn't count on your fingers, Laito-kun. —I smirk as I turn off the cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could, with that ecstatic look of his, do something, Ayato steps on his brother's foot, to stop him from saying something perverted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhorita, the limo is waiting for you.  —Informed Yuuki back to the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Limousine? Wow!!  This life is pure luxury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Limousine?  Why? —Reiji adjusted his glasses on his face, looking at the butler, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Azurah-san will go shopping and take measurements for her new uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And do we have to stay here?  —I was surprised by Kanato, I thought he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, Azurah-san will be accompanied by the Tsukaimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably think I'm going to run away ... I'm not even thinking about it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And how do we know that the bait isn’t gonna escape?  —Ayato questions, exactly as I predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘Bait’? We started Ayato well again.  But let's see how far this thing of “ore-sama” goes ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Karlheinz-sama has already clarified that Azurah-san is not like the others…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't intend to runaway. —I say, interrupting the butler's explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How can we trust you? —Kanato gives me a judgmental look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Because Subaru-kun challenged me to live in that mansion for a week.  —The platinum's red eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—When was that?  —Reiji wanted to know, seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We talked today at dawn.  —All the brothers look at the youngest who didn’t know what to say, I don’t know how he hadn’t punched anything yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fufu~ Subaru and new bitch-chan on a date in the dark? —Laito was already trying to suggest something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Anyway, I'm leaving. —I say goodbye while Subaru looked at Laito, full of hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Let's say things are going to be more interesting from now on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I don’t know how long I will stay in this mansion, so I made the most of “generosity” and spent as much as I could on various clothes, makeup, everything to use in my plan.  I will dominate each of the six, it won’t be easy, but I will leave these self-centered blood suckers at my feet - it will keep me entertained for a while, after all they don't seem to be thrown away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Maybe I was a little mean with the clothes and the size of my uniform skirt, but I will use the weapons I have.  As Subaru himself said, my amulet won’t be able to save me forever, so I have to have the game in my control - that's how I survived alone.  The limousine, along with Yuuki and these Tsukaimas - which didn't even notice in the presence - took me everywhere, I got to know the better part of the city of New Orleans, but without any freedom to talk to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When I returned to the mansion, the sun was already starting to set, and if it was as I expected, all Sakamaki would be waiting for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I was already wearing one of my new clothes, which was a black blouse with draping sleeves, which made my lap and shoulders very visible, black leather pants, tight and a low heel, as well as a white sunglasses.  It was full of bags, but the employees came and took everything from my hands, taking it to my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I hope you enjoyed it.  —Yuuki seems to realize my superficial happiness with this shopping day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When we got to the living room, I just proved what I imagined: the six were there.  Subaru staring out of the window, Reiji reading a book and Shu sleeping, while the three were doing absolutely nothing in my view.  I can't help smiling, so Laito looks at me with those green eyes full of maliciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan looks divine. —Laito praises me looking up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thanks, Laito-kun. —I appreciate your compliment full of ulterior motives. —I thought it was just fair to change my look now that I'm in a new home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lascivious or grateful person?  Which one should I start?  Let's see how things are going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bitch-chan could also play with Laito-kun here. —He sneaks up on me, running his tongue over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I laughed loudly and provocatively.  The brothers seem to be surprised, but I don't care, I get to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you think I’m so ‘easy’ to think you could take me in this little chat? —I continue to laugh sarcastically. —You are so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you mean, bait?  —Ayato is more furious than ever, if that is possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I wonder if any girl ever said “no” to one of you…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Someone grabs my arm with surprising but expected strength.  I can see in the eyes behind Reiji's glasses that the “leader” of the family doesn't like to be teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The kind of lustful woman you are making is irritating and unnecessary.  —He still maintained his elegance even with his hands shaking with hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll do whatever it takes to survive.  —I say getting very close to your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He releases me and snorts impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Who knows, better luck next time... Little brothers.  —I wink before heading towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This is just the beginning, my dears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I came down from my room only when an employee came to tell me that the dinner was already served.  I don’t understand, shouldn’t vampires just feed on blood?  Well, I don't dare ask, but since Shu doesn't eat, I think they do it because of some tradition.  I'm analyzing all the terrain so that I can attack, the fact that they hate each other gives me a certain advantage, it makes it easier for me to take each one separately and manipulate them - it won't be as easy as the other times, but it will be fun, it’ll be a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I reach the dining room and everyone is there, just like the night before. For one exception, Laito was sitting next to my chair, switching places with Ayato (I don't know if this was scheduled, but for me it's even better). I help myself and start eating in silence. I feel like I'm being watched, I lift my black eyes slightly and I can see the six are watching me;  this was unexpected, not preventing me from letting out a nasal laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bitch-chan, are you trying to provoke me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Where did this bastard get those ideas from?  But let's get on with the game. I look into his green eyes with a certain disbelief and restrained anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Wearing that outfit, making your bust so visible...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— For your knowledge, I didn't wear any clothes for you or anyone.  —I replied furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wouldn't stand up, since I haven't finished my plate. Throwing food away is something I can't accept, especially when it's delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Laito, control your impulses on the table.  —Warns Reiji staring at his younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—New bitch-chan is very cruel, doesn’t pay attention to me… Don’t bother with my games. —He put his hand under my thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ok, time to play! I put my hand over yours and see how cold it is, it feels strange and delicious at the same time. Laito is surprised by my attitude, but I can see he liked it. He starts to climb up in a sensual way, but I hold him up, lifting up and placing his hand back on the table. Everyone is looking at us, with things going the way I like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your hand is cold... —I kiss your hand as I look deep into your green eyes in ecstasy.  —But that alone isn’t enough to turn me on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I release his hand and go back to eating, feeling his gaze burn over me.  I feel like laughing, but I restrain myself.  Kanato and Subaru get up after our "little show" and leave.  Ayato also does the same, not without first giving me a hateful look.  Reiji looked at me reprovingly and Shu slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I took a quick shower and put on tight jeans with a blouse identical to the previous one, but red.  I was without sleep, even after two days without sleep (I'm already used to insomnia), so I plan to take a walk around the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A few minutes later, I hear the noise of the voices and arrive in a bright room, my black eyes run over the place and I can see the six brothers. It looked like a game room, like a pool table in the center, which was filled with a game between Ayato and Laito. Subaru was throwing darts at a target nailed to the beige wall, Reiji seemed to be studying a game of chess, Kanato was playing with his teddy bear sitting next to the oldest of the brothers, who for no surprise slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A cue hits the snooker balls, pocketing one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bitch-chan, I did that for you.  This boy doesn't give up, it makes him slightly interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They all knew of my presence there, due to their heightened senses, but Laito was the first to speak. I lean over and lean my shoulder on the doorframe, arms crossed and facing their game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Congratulations Laito-kun!  It was a good move. —I praise him falsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do ya ‘now how to play, thick thighs?  —Ayato questions curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I think for one of them to call me by name is very difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A little.  —I say with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Why don't ya play with us?  —My sixth sense is on the alert about Ayato's proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This redhead was never much to my face, to say the least, and now he's proposing me a friendly game?  There is something in all of this, but I had time to analyze their game a little, and I cannot deny that I am excited by a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do I get from that? —I'm going to ride to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fufu~ What a greedy woman! —Laito exclaims, adjusting his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If Laito or I win, you let us suck your blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was it after all? Should I be surprised?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I want to participate too! —Kanato says that until now he was only whispering to his Teddy. —She probably prefers to be bitten by me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see this is a blood dispute. —Reiji also looked interested, smiling a smile hitherto unknown to me, and I can't deny that I liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu chuckled lying on the couch and Subaru released his typical "Tsh".  Now I have everyone's attention, perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't think we can all play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That's nothin’.  We can launch to the target. —Ayato is really determined to suck my blood today, by any chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think it's wonderful!  What do you think, bitch-chan? —Laito question excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think it’s fine to me. —I shrug.  —But I would like to change something about this bet, to be more fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What you want?  —Ayato was visibly enraged by my intervention in his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm going to participate, which means I want a prize too if I win. It's fair! —I explain.  —When we fought over something, the winner could take whoever he chose to a dark room and do whatever he wanted for seven minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, what a wonderful idea Bitch-chan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you think you’d survive seven minutes with Ore-sama suckin’ your blood?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You will have to win for me to prove it, Ayato-kun.  —I give him a provocative look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Come on, I want to play.  —Kanato was incredibly impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isn't anyone against it?  —No one questions me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What about ya, Shu? Aren't you going to participate? — Ayato asks for the blonde lying on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So problematic. —He grumbles, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Typical of that good-for-nothing.  —Reiji straightens his glasses.  —It is useless to insist on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much hate, I can't deny that I liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Subaru?  —The redhead turns to the youngest. The albino doesn't say anything, just join us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I had a lot to lose, or not. Undoubtedly Reiji would be my biggest obstacle, but the fact that he subdued me, gave me an advantage. Shu could be too, but he's out of the running. I'm counting on my skills and what I analyzed from each one, I never enter a game without knowing what my real chances of winning are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It would be the last to launch, which gave me the advantage, unlike how Ayato imagined when he said that I would be the last, he thinks that it will destabilize me after the launch of the others.  After two awkward launches by Kanato and Laito, I can say that Ayato was the worst (I couldn't help but laugh), but Subaru and Reiji's launches were good, especially for the latter who was very close to the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's been a long time since I last disciplined someone.  —Reiji gives me a cold look from his reddened eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I still have a chance.  —I reply confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do you really think you can beat Reiji? —I don't understand this redhead, I thought he was willing to do anything to suck my blood, but it looks like he just wants me to fail, to lose my pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don't even reply. I stand close to the target, focusing on the center. You know, one advantage of being a thief, a fugitive and a half-suicide is that you end up learning to manage and also to be good at everything that can be useful, which means good aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "In the center!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I turn my body and face the five extremely surprised at my accuracy.  I can't help opening a huge winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is impossible! —Ayato exclaims enraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, it's not.  Never challenge your enemy without knowing their skills. —I wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, well ... So who you choose, Bitch-chan? —Laito looked visibly disappointed, but I’m certain that he isn’t against me doing some things with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I choose... —My black eyes scan each of the five, one angrier than the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I like to create an atmosphere of suspense. Laito and Kanato aren’t options for me, at least not now.  I would like to choose Ayato, to humiliate him, but I have no conditions with his inflamed ego. How good it’s to have the control!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Subaru-kun. —The albino looks at me with those red, hate-filled eyes for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That was unexpected, Bitch-chan. —Laito had that typical provocative smile of his.  —I thought you were going to choose Ayato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The redhead gave his brother a totally angry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think Ayato-kun would be happy if I chose him, but I would like to make it clear that he isn’t my first option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If you could see the face he made ... It was really funny!  He is just one step away from punching me, but I think he is afraid of what my “magic” might do to him, since his hand is still bandaged.  Seriously, this kid is just as easy to piss off as my "chosen one".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—So, Subaru-kun… —I say walking slowly towards him, looking deep into those blood-red eyes alive with hate.  —Where do you want me to start?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cold warm water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May be possible Azurah be bitten for one of the brothers?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b><em>“Like a fog, I disappear.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em> Sublime to look at, but still present, </em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>disguised and hiding the secrets of the night.”</em></b>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>I went back to the pink room laughing like crazy. I can say that in none of my challenges at the orphanages it was as funny as this one, even though, unfortunately, I ran out of my prize. Subaru's cheeks turned so red and his eyes so full of hatred directed at me that he just clicked his tongue and left the play room.  Well, he loses. But what was funny was, I couldn't even stop laughing when I felt I had won. I didn't think living with vampires could be so much fun.</p><p> And to think that I can do even worse. With this thought, I slept, or rather, passed out; without dreams or nightmares, I was finally able to rest, which was a relief as my body and mind cried out for more than deserved rest. I know that I will need to be in my best form if I want to fight these leeches, starving for blood.</p><p> I felt the sun burning my face because I didn't close the curtains, it must be midday, making me take a long breath - it's not like me to sleep that much. I try to open my eyes with some difficulty, due to the lighting, however my discomfort was more due to an extra weight on my legs.  I remembered my last moments before going to bed, I was still dressed as the game’s room clothes, I had thrown myself on the bed and slept smiling after my victory. It was a strange feeling, but I can't reason properly once I wake up.</p><p>—Good morning, Bitch-chan ~!</p><p> I jump my head up, my eyes wide. I can't believe this bastard is here, sleeping with me and hugging my legs. His emerald green eyes were focused on me, hiding a cruel desire inside them, his auburn hair was for the first time messy and without his hat.</p><p>—Get off me, now. —I order furious. It was just that I needed, wake up with this pervert.</p><p>—Bitch-Chan still doesn't understand... Fufu~  —What is so funny about this situation?  —Your smack won't work for me, because the more you repel me, more I will want you... just-for-me.</p><p> He made me lie down on the bed, in an aggressive way, of course, holding my wrists above my head, showing a huge sadistic smile. I'm surprised by your reaction, but I try not to react like crazy, if I fight it will be worse.</p><p> —Someone has to try your blood, since it's no use being here if we don't play.  </p><p>His green eyes are almost mesmerizing, making it difficult to look away. On the contrary, I wanted to look deeply into them. Never fear your enemy.  </p><p>—You know you're here for that, don't you, Bitch-chan?</p><p> I saw his canines increase in size and he positioned himself close to my neck. I didn't even have to think too much, I feel my chest warm and the strength that held my wrists disappears.  My necklace fills the room with light and I'm happy that it really works, managing to send Laito away from me. The vampire hit the wall, hitting his head which made him groan in pain.</p><p>The noise attracted two of his brothers.</p><p>—What is going on here? —Reiji seriously asked, but I knew he was already furious.</p><p>—Tell to your perverted brother, if he gets close to me again, while I'm asleep, I'll cut his toy off.  —I threatened while standing, pointing at Laito who was still sitting on the floor, recovering from the shock.</p><p> —Laito, you really don't have a way.  —Kanato says looking at the youngest with disgust.</p><p>—Bitch-chan, you don't miss out on waiting.</p><p>—Was that a threat? —I sound mad as him. —Because I don't think I'm missing anything.  —I look him up and down with cynicism and provocation.</p><p>—Senhorita, do you wish something? —Yuuki appeared right behind Kanato and Reiji.</p><p>—You know, I'm starving. —I say casting a provocative look from my black eyes to the vampire on the floor.  —I don't like going hungry.</p><p>I leave the room without looking at any of the three. I don’t know what expected, in two days I have been more harassed than this year, but I don’t let myself fall for these leeches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> —//—</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> The mood became even stranger in this mansion.  Ayato and Subaru didn’t look at me, under any circumstances, I think that the redhead for being absurdly angry with me and, for not knowing how to act with an adult person, he prefers to ignore me; the albino, on the other hand, must be ashamed, because sometimes I catch him looking at me.  Kanato doesn't even remember that I exist and I think the same goes for Shu, who I haven't seen all day.  What changed was that Laito started to ignore me too, even though he still seems to eat me with his eyes, and Reiji seemed interested in the book I was reading, even saying, in his own way, that I had a good taste for reading. I don’t know about the second Sakamaki, what he wants with me, I think he wishes to discover which interesting his father has on me - something that I want to know too.</p><p> The dinner was even worse than the previous ones, even though I had not been harassed - if you disregard Laito's stares - the silence totally reigned and the atmosphere became very tense when Reiji realized that Shu wouldn’t come down to dinner.</p><p>—Vampires don't have to eat, so why do you insist on having dinner together?</p><p>I am curious and intrigued at the same time.</p><p>—It is a custom that our father taught us to have.  —Explains Reiji adjusting his glasses.</p><p> —That Old Man likes that kind of human thing. —Ayato adds with a certain disgust.  I didn’t understand whether by the father, by the “human”, or by both; no doubt the latter is more likely.</p><p> As soon as everyone finishes eating, they get up and follow their directions, and I'm again the last one to finish eating. I thank Yuuki for the meal and he only bows briefly, smiling at me, I offer help to him, but he refuses. Without much to do, I go to what was “my” room and decide it's time to take a shower.  </p><p> Once there, he was exactly as I imagined, or even a little more. I found bath salts in some drawers, which were incredibly fragrant, and decided to add them to the bath water, which was already starting to heat up.  Without a doubt this would be the best and most relaxing bath of my life, at least something has to be good in this damn mansion.</p><p> As the tub filled, I started to look at myself in the mirror.  My face still had a kilo of makeup on it, all to hide the scars from the violated face, no doubt if I took off my shirt I would still see more - I hated them!  As much as I even liked my body and wasn’t ashamed of it, I cannot deny that the scars that I have scattered throughout the body are something that I hate, however, I have to learn to live with them and endure the bad memories that bring me.</p><p> </p><p> I hear the sound of something falling in the bathtub, which makes me wake up from my daydreams. </p><p>No! This isn’t happening to me! I’m not going to have peace in this house even to think about my damn past!? I look at the bathtub and who's there... One of those bloody leeches. In fact, the one I hadn't seen all day.</p><p>—Hey!  I'm going to take a shower! —I sounded like a spoiled little girl, but I don't care.</p><p>—Noisy… —Is that what he had to say?</p><p> The oldest of them looked really lazy when I saw him, yet he looked even more so when closely watched; he had his eyes closed, his golden threads were untidy and he was wearing earphones, ignoring everything around him - I won’t deny, at times, I wanted to be as relaxed as he appears to be.</p><p>—Leave! I need to take a bath. —I say it again, impatient.</p><p> He ignores me completely, which makes me even more furious.</p><p>—As far as I'm concerned, you have a bathroom in your room, there's no reason to come here.</p><p> —There was no hot water in my bathroom.  —His voice comes out almost as a whisper, but oddly enough.</p><p> —Must it be because you didn't fill it? —I suppose, but that isn't at least enough to get his attention or open his eyes.  —Look, if that water is hot, it was because I filled it so I could bathe. Now get out of there, Shu-san.</p><p>  I try to pull his hand, incredibly cold, to force him out, but he doesn't even move. No doubt it was a stupid idea, I don't have the strength to raise this boy.</p><p>—Seriously, why are you here?  —Question already revolted.  —Because if you were to shower, you wouldn't be wearing your clothes.</p><p> He lets out a nasal laugh, finally opening those deep blue eyes and looking me in the dark of mine.</p><p>—What a pervert! You came in here to see me naked.</p><p> —What!? —These leeches must have shit in their heads, it's not possible. One worse than the other.  —Whatever! Because if that were the case, I would be the one to take a shower, so you came in here to see me naked.</p><p> He laughed, closing his eyes again.</p><p>—At least, you had the courage to answer and contradict me. —I didn't understand what he meant, because I didn't have much time to ration.</p><p> Shu released his arms from the edge of the tub, sinking his whole body into the water. I acted without thinking and grabbed his arm, he did the same, with surprising strength, which made me unbalanced and fell into the bathtub. I started coughing because I swallowed water and I see that his blue eyes look at me in an enigmatic way, which left me confused.</p><p>—I heard Laito was in your bed and you threw him away. Is it true? —He was curious, intrigued, doubtful ... I can't say, I couldn't seem to read it so easily, which was disconcerting.</p><p> I stare at him with my black eyes.</p><p>—Yes, it's true. —I reply harshly. —Why do you want to know?</p><p> —It doesn't make much sense for you to be here if you're not a sacrificial bride.  —He was intrigued, now I was sure.</p><p> Laito said the same thing earlier, which also puzzles me. I was here to feed them, it was obvious, they were vampires, but for some reason, I am protected by this necklace - the only one that can take me back to my origins.</p><p>—I don't smell you... —When did he get so close?</p><p> Damn it! I was all wet, still wearing my clothes, which, because they were thin, should be able to see everything underneath, while he, also completely wet, sneaked up on me, making me feel his cold breath against my skin. </p><p>Keep calm Azurah!  This isn’t the time for you to get carried away by your lust. </p><p>—This is weird. —He looks at the necklace on my chest and then looks back at me with a sly smile.  —Are you already excited?</p><p>—What!?  Of course not.  —He laughs.</p><p>Damn, I must have blushed for the surprise.</p><p>—You don't smell, but I can still hear your heart racing. —He grabbed my waist, making our wet bodies stick together.  —Are you thinking about indecent things with a man in the bathtub?</p><p> He's teasing me and I'm going to fall for it.</p><p>—Honey, I've done a lot worse with a man in the bathtub.  —I whisper to tease him.</p><p>—You want that, don't you?  —He whispered back, this time very close to my ear, which made me shiver completely.</p><p>Holy shit! He licked my neck. I let out a shriek of surprise, I didn't expect it.  </p><p>His blue eyes look deep into my black eyes, I can’t understand what’s going on in his head very clearly, only that he wants to taste my blood (which is obvious) and I - “as an empty mind is ground for the devil” - want to feel something. I think he understood that in my eyes and I feel his haste sting me. I can't explain how it is, it's a strange feeling: it's almost like sex the first time, it hurts at first, but then I feel like I'm connected to it - of course in its proper proportions, but it's just as pleasurable, painfully pleasurable.</p><p> He breathes heavily after sucking some of my blood and I feel weak, I grab his wet shirt to keep from losing control, since my vision was already starting to get a little blurred.</p><p>—It's bitter... —He says as I try to regain my strength.  —It's unlike anything I've ever tasted.</p><p>He bit me again, but this time I feel it hurt more.  He was desperate, almost starved for me to indulge him. I felt my blood drain from my body and run to his cold mouth that was pressed tightly against my neck. He stops, I think just when I feel like I'm going to pass out, and gets up, while I remain in the water desperately trying to breathe and not die there.</p><p> As soon as my vision returns to normal and I catch my breath, he is no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> —//—</b>
</p><p> </p><p> If I could describe what I was feeling at the time, it was hate. Yes, hate!  Congratulations Azurah, this is how you will be able to dominate these leeches, giving to the first one to excite you. </p><p>Seriously, I'm stupid!  Was it good? Was. Did it hurt? Yes. But now, it's gone.</p><p> I spent the next day locked in the pink room. Yuuki came to serve me a hearty lunch as I ordered and spent the whole day listening to music on the new cellphone I bought when I went to the mall that time, smoking a whole pack, completely lost in my thoughts and thinking how much I get fucked.  Yuuki returned to my room only to call me for dinner. Damn it! I had forgotten that. Reiji would never forgive if I didn't go.</p><p> I look at myself in the dressing table mirror.  The bite is still clearly visible. I need to find a way to cover this so that none of the other leeches brothers see. A scarf would be a lot on the face, so I wear a black shirt that has a higher collar, which is not enough to cover it, so here we go to put on another kilo of makeup, now on the neck.</p><p> I went down and tried to act normally, that is - not talking to anyone.  Everyone was already in place, I sit in the same place, next to Laito and facing Subaru; everyone looked at me when I walked in, normally, with those "dinner's arrived" looks, except Shu who clearly slept under the table. The silence was, as always, the one that reigned, I ate my food normally and continued to catch some distracted looks towards me, I was even surprised when I saw that one of them was from Shu.</p><p> I finished my plate, thanked Yuuki and when I was about to get up, I felt a presence behind me, almost scaring me.</p><p> —Azurah-san. —Kanato was so close to me, staring at me with those almost psychotic violet eyes behind the thick dark circles.</p><p> —What a scare, Kanato-kun.  —I lied, he seems to be the type who likes to scare people while he is hugging his teddy.</p><p> Another thing I learned, that it must be good to keep the formalities with them.</p><p>—Teddy thinks you're different...</p><p>—And should that mean something?</p><p>I didn't want to get in trouble with him, Kanato seems to be the type you don't want as your enemy, but I still don't have the patience to play nanny.</p><p>—Stop torment her, Kanato.  —Ayato says to his twin brother.  —Before she casts one of those spells at ya.  —Of course, he was making fun of me.</p><p> Kanato continues to stare at me, with an expression of someone looking for something.  He was shorter than me, about one inches, which made the situation even stranger than it already was, it could even be comical if it weren't a little desperate. I was staring at him impassively too, until he started screaming.</p><p> —Shut up, you hysterical bastard! —Ayato said in disgust.</p><p> —Who bit her!? —How did he know that? Damn time I didn't tell him to fuck off.  —Reiji, you promised me that she would go away.  —He was crying.</p><p> What!? Go away? What was that?</p><p>—What is he talking about? —I question the vampire with glasses.</p><p> —I don't want her here! —Kanato was throwing a tantrum, crying almost compulsively, which made it difficult to get the words out of his mouth.  —She won't take Yui's place!</p><p> —No one is saying that, Kanato. —Subaru was one step away from kicking everything up in the air and shutting Kanato up forcibly.</p><p>—Kanato, that is not what we decided. —Says Reiji seriously.</p><p> —Hey! Can someone explain the situation to me? —I try to get their attention, but specifically Reiji one.  —What is this story that I have to stay and now I'm leaving?</p><p> —You’re not going anywhere, bitch-chan.</p><p> —Was you! —Kanato yells pointing at Laito.  —You bit her, even though you know I want her out of here.  —He accuses.</p><p>—Me? Calm down, Kanato-kun. I swear I didn't do anything. —He held up his hands, looking innocent.</p><p> I feel someone sniffing my neck right behind me, and I almost jump when I realize it was Ayato. Damn time, I let myself get carried away by the blond with beautiful eyes!</p><p>—Shu, you bastard! —The angry redhead exclaimed.  —You were the one who bit her!  —Accuse the eldest, who, even in this chaos situation, remained with his eyes closed.</p><p> —It doesn't interest you. —He said, giving Ayato a cold look.</p><p> —It does matter, Shu.  —Now it was time for Reiji to speak up, he was already incredibly upset.  —Mattaku! I think I was not explicit when I said that you should NOT suck her blood.</p><p> —She was the one who wanted it.</p><p> —Now it's my fault!? —Seriously, that situation has reached zero limits.</p><p>—It does not matter whose fault it is, forget it.  —Shu shrugs, almost ignoring his brother completely.  —Kanato, —He was already wiping away tears.  —She will stay and that is it. You do not decide that.</p><p> He immediately frowned. This boy is very spoiled, apparently he doesn’t like not getting what he wants and doesn’t know how to deal when he loses.</p><p>—If Shu bit her, I want that right too.  —Ayato says thirsty.  —Ore-sama won’t accept losing to that bastard.</p><p> —Ayato, that won't work. —Laito says, shaking his head.  —I don't think you understand how it works yet.</p><p> —Fuck ya! —He grabs my wrist with absurd strength, I can't help a low moan of pain.  —Hey, you, thick thighs! Give it to me now.</p><p> His green eyes burned in me, full of hatred, desire and something else, I think envy or insecurity, which is the same for me. I didn't even have to wait to activate any magic power, I put a very strong knee in the middle of his legs, he released me instantly, groaning in pain.</p><p> —Don't touch me anymore, redhead. —I say furious.  —I swear where it comes, I can do worse.</p><p> And I leave. Seriously, all this because I didn't deny that blond. From now on, the softness for these leeches is over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nobody like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azurah starts to show that she can be a problem for the Sakamaki brothers when she doesn’t corresponds with their expectations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>“They say: be who you are!</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>But, how do I know who I am?</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>The only thing I know it’s how survive, and I still doing that.”</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When you dream, you can be transported to a different world, which can look real, but isn’t. When I dream, I really feel like I’m in some place different, far from this cruel and miserable life, can be really real for, however, not like this one. I was in a castle, very beautiful, large and luxurious, which, unlike the mansion, the walls were white, the columns were gold-plated and a maple rug that stretched across the floor, endlessly.  I didn’t know where I was, however I felt a kind of familiarity with the place, which didn’t make me afraid, just curious - although few things can really make me afraid.</p><p>I start to go aimlessly, actually, following my instinct, which took me to a huge room that was immobilized and had a wall full of thick books. It was daylight, sunlight came in through the window, in which a blonde woman, a little taller than me, and a beautiful pink dress, totally formal, was looking outside; I couldn't see her face, but I already imagined that she was beautiful.</p><p> “What do you want me to do?”  She asked, staring at the landscape outside.  "I have no choice but to marry him."</p><p> She was talking to someone, someone I didn't know who it could be because the only person I saw was her.</p><p> "For the sake of our family, I will do this."  She seemed determined, while she seemed to fear something.  "I will become who he wants me to be."</p><p> Suddenly the scene is filled with smoke, I can't see anything, just the fire taking over the scene. </p><p> I was no longer in that well-lit mansion, I was in a forest and everything seemed to be on fire.  The smell of toxic smoke touched my nostrils and I started to have trouble breathing, my vision blurred as I tried to escape, until I came across a little blond boy, kneeling on the grass while crying compulsively - his clothes belonged to someone from centuries ago, from someone who should be from the nobility.  A feeling that I knew that little boy reached my chest, as much as I didn't understand it, maybe if I could see his eyes, which were covered with his dirty little hands holding his tears, maybe I could recognize him. His suffering there hurt me, mainly because I felt that I couldn't do anything, that it was out of my control;  I hated feeling incapable, especially when a child is suffering.  I hear a macabre laugh right behind me and when I turn to face them, I end up waking up.</p><p> It was still dark, but I knew I was in that mansion's bedroom.  I breathe heavily as I try to catch mine, I feel strangely tired after such a meaningless nightmare.  I look out the window and see a girl's shadow.  It was her, she was wearing the same clothes as when I entered the mansion for the first time, only this time she wasn’t bloody.</p><p> I get up from the bed and walk over to it, I don't even have to struggle to open the window, as the wind does it for me, nor do I care that it comes in contact with my exposed skin, even though it was very cold, I was focused  that mysterious and little-known figure to me.  Her pink eyes, which looked like precious stones, so fragile and vulnerable, looked directly into mine, which were black, firm and obscure.  The wind made our hair, both in dualistic colors (blond and black), sway, giving that scene a dramatic and fantastic look.</p><p>—Yui…?</p><p>—It's late. —She laments with a tearful face.</p><p> —Late for what?</p><p> —He'll get what he wants. —She repeated it more to herself than to me.</p><p> —He? Who is he? —I needed to know who it was. Did it have something to do with my past?</p><p> —He! —Answer pointing to the sky.</p><p> Was she talking about God? This doesn’t make any sense!</p><p> —No more spirits of light on this earth.  —She whispered, grabbing my shoulders.</p><p> His strength was surprising, as strong as Ayato who had been trying to grab me earlier. She turns my body and launches me, making me fall off the balcony.</p><p> </p><p> I wake up desperate. It had been another nightmare, one after the other.  I only knew I was awake now because the only one was already being born outside and I checked my cellphone next to the nightstand. I run my hands, which were a little shaky, under my black curls, trying to reason what was all about that.  First, there was a blonde woman who I never saw before, but I had the feeling of recognizing her, according to a blond boy crying in the middle of the fire and the smoke, and lastly this Yui looking freaked out.</p><p> One thing I know: staying in this mansion won’t attract me to anything good, but if I am on the street I won’t go either. Shit!  I am a magnet for problems, always one worse than the other and now living with vampires, without a doubt, is my record. I try to fix my face, put on some of my new clothes and try to breathe some fresh air, refresh my ideas, get more cigarettes... Anything that makes me forget that.</p><p> I leave the room and start walking aimlessly, which almost made me run into Reiji.</p><p>—Already awaken?  —He seemed to be the only one with whom, at least, normal conversation could happen.</p><p> —I'm used to getting up early.  —Which was true, but I preferred to hide that I was standing up because of the nightmares.</p><p>—You should sleep and rest as much as possible to be prepared for classes. —He says harshly, in his usual way.  —I will not accept a performance that is not, at the very least, exceptional.</p><p> —You can expect that, because I never do things in half.  —I say proudly, smiling broadly, which I can say is provocative.</p><p> Reiji looks at me behind his thin lenses, with his impassive look, but which doesn’t hide a certain hatred, hatred that was quickly directed at my neck, which this time I didn’t make much effort to cover, after everyone already knew. He really hated his older brother, because the way he looked at that mark that was his, it was almost indescribable disgust.</p><p> —He's really a good-for-nothing.  —Exclamates rolling his eyes.  —I was going to sleep, but I think I must offer you one of my new creations.</p><p> My eyes looked at him questioningly. Creations?  It is strange, since he changed his attitude quickly after quoting the blonde.</p><p> —I am a big fan of tea and spices. —Reiji explained, watching my dark eyes.</p><p> —Oh, I feel like Reiji-san was almost an British nobleman, with all his formality and that, without a doubt, must have a very refined taste.  —I say accompanying him.</p><p> Well, it’s easy to uncover the weakness of my dear vampire with glasses: he’s a well-educated, who likes these nonsense of rich people, in other point he’s a lonely guy and that, like all lonely guys, he likes attention, but not “any” attention, a well-regulated attention that has common interests - that is, almost a pain in the ass.</p><p> Reiji took me to a room that was supposed to be the mansion's library, or a kind of laboratory/study room, given the various paraphernalia stranded by a bench - Reiji without a doubt was someone a little eccentric.  He made me sit in a leather chair while he made us some tea.</p><p>—I started preparing it recently. —Says filling a cup for me. —I hope you like it.</p><p> I cannot deny that I am extremely suspicious of Reiji's position. He never expressed any interest in me, even the slightest, and now he's amicably pouring me tea and trying to talk... There's something wrong with that. I accept the cup and he sits across from me, without a cup.</p><p> —Is there anything you would like to discuss privately with me? —I ask, going straight to the point, while blowing hot tea into my cup.</p><p>—I would like to apologize for my brothers' inappropriate behavior after dinner. —He puts his hands together, resting his chin on them.  —I will not deny that we are all surprised by your sudden arrival.</p><p>—I hope I'm not disturbing. Because Kanato-kun, more than anyone, seems to be the one who most wants to see me dead or something.</p><p>—We have recently suffered a loss. —He didn't look away, even though his pinkie eyes looked a little wistful.  —Maybe not so recent for human chronology.</p><p> A silence reigned.  I held the cup and saucer tightly, very close to my lips, but without touching them, all while I reasoned quickly.  That Yui was sent here, like me, to feeding the six of them - a sacrifice, that’s what I understand, but was that only her only function in this house? There was something about this story and I was going to find out, because it's not normal to dream of a dead girl.</p><p> —Are you not going to drink? —He looked anxious, just confirming my theory.</p><p> I smile broadly, feel the extremely sweet aroma of that black liquid, and move away from my lips, depositing the cup on the table between us.</p><p> —I don't think it’s for my taste.</p><p> Reiji smiles a huge sadistic smile, while I try not to be intimidated by that and his frown.  He picks up the cup and dumps it on a plant that was right beside him, my eyes widen as the flower starts to rot.</p><p>—I see you survived my test.</p><p> Was he going to kill me? They are really worse than the others  I try not to look so surprised or much less terrified, I would still like to be in control and I could not be shaken by such a fragile assassination attempt.</p><p> —Why did you say that I have to stay here? —He seemed surprised by my question. —Yesterday, Kanato-kun accused you of lying to him, that you had agreed that I should go, on the other hand, you stated that he wasn’t the one to decide it.</p><p>—You are a very perceptive woman. —I couldn't say whether it pleased him or not, but it seemed like a compliment for me. —Me and my brothers got together to decide on their situation.</p><p>—And…? </p><p>I was curious. These bastards came together to decide about me and without me.</p><p>—We have reached an impasse and, as our Father's orders are, we can not break them. —He explained calmly.</p><p>—An impasse ... What do you mean? —He was being very vague in his words and I don't like it.</p><p>—Me, Shu and Laito voted for you to stay.  Laito, I already wondered why, but after learning that Shu bits you, I was able to discover why he decided to follow our Father's orders. —His tone showed his disgust for his older brother.</p><p> So, that meeting was yesterday, when I was locked in my room.</p><p>—And Ayato, Kanato and Subaru voted for me to leave, is that it? —Reiji confirmed.  —I see I’m not so bad.</p><p> —If I were you, I would be careful. —Were they advising me? —My brothers may look stupid, but they are used to dealing with girls of their type.</p><p>—“Girls of my type?" —I laugh provocatively. —No dear. Nobody is like me. —I finally stand, he does the same, showing our difference in height.  —I appreciate the poison and the talk, but I'm going.</p><p> Reiji does nothing, just leaves the library first than I do, probably making his way to his room, where his goal was before he bumped into me.</p><p> </p><p> Now I know better what my situation is: Shu and Laito are more in the race, Reiji voted for me just not to go against his dear father, so the problem would be the other three; with Ayato, I don't have the slightest bag, I don't have the patience for his inflamed ego and the “ore-sama” talk; so I have Subaru, the warm one, and Kanato, the tantrum. I won’t deny that the best option is the albino, but as curiosity killed the cat, it will be with Kanato with whom I will have more information about this Yui - who I believe to be the girl I dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p> I tried to find something in that library, but there was nothing about this Yui. On the other hand, I found out more about the role of a “sacrificial bride”: she must choose a vampire to serve him. What a fucking patriarchal business! From what I read, they never survive until "awakening", which must be the transformation from human to vampire, but this Yui seems to have survived.  There was no picture of her so I could confirm that it was that blonde girl who threw me off the balcony, she really had surprising strength from what I remember.  In the book it also said that the true bride of sacrifice would spend all eternity with her chosen one and they would fill the world with its fruits. It was almost a fairy tale, only for vampires. So, they basically sent girls here, usually from churches, until one was suddenly the real bride and destined to stay with a vampire for all eternity?  I've never read so much bullshit. Do they really believe that?</p><p> When I realized, it was already dark. I already had fun reading about vampires and their "fairy tales", also learned that their weaknesses are only silver and witchcraft, what is in my necklace (which is also silver) - it has no crosses, holy water or  something like that. They have no weakness in the sun, but their powers don't work properly, just like during the new moon and, especially, during an eclipse. Their powers are vast, especially for those who are thoroughbreds like these six - I am literally fighting for territory with an almost invincible type of them, but everything I read didn’t discourage me, on the contrary, it gave me more possibilities and more knowledge about them.</p><p> I left the library as I opened a new pack of cigarettes, picked up my lighter to ascend as I walked out onto the porch, to feel some of the icy breeze from the early evening.  I take the cigarette to my mouth as soon as I get outside and, again, I am surprised by the presence of one of the leeches.</p><p>—It's you. —His voice brought out his inexplicable remorse for me and his total disinterest.</p><p>—Kanato-kun. —I reply, watching him from a distance, I don't dare approach him.</p><p> He was sitting on the porch railing, hugging his teddy bear and dangling his legs, his back was to me, paying no attention to me.  I won’t deny that I had the slight desire to push him, but we weren’t that high, not to mention vampires don’t die in falls, after all they fly.</p><p>—I'm so sorry.  —I apologize falsely, trying to get his attention.</p><p> —What do you mean by that? —His little purple eyes stared at me with extreme wrath.</p><p>—I'm sorry that I can't go and leave you alone. —I explain by slowly approaching the parapet, but keeping about two meters between us. —I know you guys got together and voted on whether I should stay here.</p><p> —Shu is a traitor, I thought he was going to vote against you.  —His expression showed his frustration.  —But Laito is even worse and to think she liked him...</p><p>—She was Yui-san, wasn't she? —He hugs his teddy tightly, refusing to answer.  —Reiji-san told me about her and how close you were.</p><p> If I don't lie a bit and manipulate the letters, I will never get the answers I want.</p><p>—She was supposed to be mine... mine!  —Shouts with watery eyes. —I took her away from Ayato, I didn't let Laito's pervert get close, nor Subaru with his way... For nothing!! She also abandoned me.</p><p> —I know what it feels like to be abandoned, Kanato-kun. What is like to have no one. —That was true, most of my life I managed to live alone, completely abandoned to my own luck.</p><p>—I'm not alone. —He wiped away the few tears that escaped his deep, almost empty eyes.  —I have Teddy. Yui-san who made it to me when that impure one destroyed the original.</p><p> He really considered the bear as "someone", but I won’t deny that he isn’t the craziest psychopath in this house, at least that's what I think.</p><p> I continue to smoke and decide to do the same thing as Kanato, sit under the parapet, feeling the wind against my skin more strongly.</p><p>—Tell me, Azurah-san... Have you ever loved someone?  —His attention was now entirely focused on me, for the first time, I think.</p><p> What kind of question is that? Who believes in love? Even more of a vampire, that seems so ironic.</p><p>—I don't think I'm the right person to talk about love.  —I answer by taking a long drag. —I don't know what love or family, but I know what it's like to worry about someone and then that person screws you up.</p><p> We were silent for a little while, until Kanato began to hum a tune very quietly.  His voice is very beautiful and by the tone, the song seems to be very melancholy.</p><p>—I want to die, but even if I die, I’ll never see her again.</p><p> His comment hit me, because I knew what it was like to wish death, what it was like to attempt suicide, but most of the time these thoughts filled me up, I filled myself with alcohol, drugs and sex - that was always my way of resolving  things when I don't know how to deal with them.</p><p>—If you want to end the pain, kill yourself.  —I wasn't looking at him, but at the floor below our feet, yet I knew he was looking at me with a questioning look. —If you continue to live, you will only continue to suffer, because to live is to suffer.</p><p>—Yui didn't say that.</p><p>—But I do. —I finish my cigarette and stand on the railing, spreading my arms out in the wind.  —Because I don't care about life.</p><p> Filled with adrenaline and nicotine trapped in my larynx, I jump. </p><p> Kanato screams, probably very surprised by my boldness or my madness, but to do what, I am like this: crazy, uncontrollable and, sometimes, I do things without thinking. We were on the second floor, it wasn't very high, so with just a pirouette, I can flex my knees to stop standing.</p><p> I couldn't help laughing when Kanato appeared in front of me, with his Teddy, and with those deep violets eyes immensely wide for me.</p><p>—You are crazy. —Accuses me with a cold look.</p><p> —Did you just notice that now?  —I keep laughing. —It was just a little jump, just to get some adrenaline rush.</p><p> —You're almost she…</p><p> “Who? Yui-san?” I don’t dare ask.</p><p>—I hope you understand, Kanato-kun, that I’m not here to replace anyone. —I clarify the situation, trying to appear as sincere as possible. —If you want, I can even move rooms to leave that for your girlfriend.</p><p> He stopped and seemed to reflect for a while.</p><p>—No, you can stay. —I opened a triumphant smile. —Her things aren’t there. But I want something…</p><p> Kanato takes two steps forward, literally coming face to face with me.  Does he want my blood?  Because I will have to pass.  But I would say that the purple one has other plans.</p><p>—I hope you make their lives into hell, for everything they did to Yui-san.  —I can't help feeling proud.</p><p>—This will be a pleasure, Kanato-kun. —I reach out to him and he ends up looking at me without understanding. —When we made a pact, back at my orphanage, we shook hands to symbolize a truce or alliance.</p><p> —Don't think I'm glad you're here, —He said, wanting to make it clear.  —but someone has to pay for what happened to Yui-san.</p><p> He squeezes my hand, with a very tight grip that my fingers even cracked, however I avoided showing any expression of pain. Having an ally in this mansion and one of those who “hates” me, everything couldn't be going any better for me.</p><p>—Let's go in, before Reiji comes to pick on us.</p><p>Kanato continues without looking back into the mansion again and I follow him, unable to remove the smile that has formed on my face.</p><p> </p><p> <b>—///—</b></p><p> </p><p>—Hmm…</p><p>—What are you looking at, Ayato?  —Laito asks, approaching the twin who was leaning against one of the pillars of the opposite balcony.</p><p> Both were seeing the same scene, Kanato and Azurah's handshake.</p><p> —That girl is really a slut, as you say.</p><p> —Fufu~ Why are you so furious, Ayato?  All this because you can't get close to the new bitch-chan? —Laito was there to provoke him.</p><p>—Shut up, hentai! —He cries out in anger. —You can't say that this girl is no stranger.</p><p>—Hey!  Whatcha you doin’ there? —Subaru asked, approaching the two, watching them talk seriously.</p><p> —This new bride who has no smell, who is protected by magic and who is a tremendous swindler.</p><p>—Ayato is enraged because the new bitch-chan doesn't pay attention to him.</p><p>—I told ya to shut up, Laito! —Shout at the twin again. —This girl is very strange. She lets the laziest bites her, spent all mornin’ in four-eyes's office and now is close to the hysteric.</p><p>—And what the fuck this means anythin’? —Questions Subaru without understanding why it irritates the redhead.</p><p>—Do you think new bitch-chan wants to control us? —Laito asks to his older twin.</p><p>—I don’t know. Only if that thick thighs won’t be so easy to be tamed, or at least controlled.</p><p> —You can't deny that she has more topping, can you, Ayato?  —Laito points to the breasts, casting a malicious smile.</p><p>—Tsh. You’re ridiculous. —Subaru rolls his eyes.</p><p>—Are you going to deny that you didn't look, Subaru?  —Laito provokes the youngest.  —I know that everyone looked, even Reiji.</p><p>—I'm going to get this thick thighs. No one can escape Ore-sama's fangs. —Ayato looked incredibly determined.</p><p>—Fufu~  If it’s the way I think, the next one she’s going to want to approach is Subaru.</p><p>—Me?  —The albino is surprised by Laito's assumptions.</p><p>—Of course! Kanato didn't like her, so she tried to win him over, and the same goes for you.</p><p>—This is ridiculous!  —Subaru exclaimed, turning his back and leaving the two twins behind.</p><p>—I think our stressed-out guy will be an easy victim.  —Laito comments, adjusting his hat.</p><p>—I see you won’t give up easily, Laito.</p><p>—Exactly, Ayato.  —Wink at the redhead. —I think we both want the same thing with the new bitch-chan, but I’ll delight more sweetly, more…</p><p>—Ok, I get it, you pervert. —Cut the brother with auburn hair. —This whore doesn't lose by waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The white rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strangers dreams are hitting Azurah, who doesn’t understand what they mean. In the middle of this, she find one of the brothers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>“Came from nothing... I’m nothing.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>But, sometimes, you make me feel like I’m special,</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>at least for you and your demons.”</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone seemed surprised when I entered the dining room laughing next to Kanato.  Yuuki was there and smiled at me, I did the same. I know that my relationship with Kanato is fake, basically he wants me here so that I can avenge his beloved, but I still had a question: Why? Was Yui killed? …By one of his brothers? When I first saw her, she was bloody and was running from something, or rather, someone. This was still a great mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah-san, you need to try the sweets I told you... they are wonderful. —Comment as soon as we sit in our places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His deep eyes even sparkled when he talked about sweets, which is what he likes the most as far as I can see, it seems to be the only thing that makes him truly happy in any way - like nicotine does to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Without a doubt, Kanato-kun.  —I cannot deny that my knowledge of sweets is very shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to think that a little while ago we were talking about death, suicide and now we were talking about the plethora of sweets that pleased the purple-haired vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hi, Bitch-chan~ —Laito hummed.  —I thought you didn't like Kanato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, of course not. —I deny it promptly.  —Kanato-kun didn't like me because he didn't know me, —I glance at the short one. —but now we know each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I am very shameless and I don’t deny it.  If Laito is thinking nonsense between Kanato and me, I don’t fuckin care, after all I owe no satisfaction to this shit pervert - the same goes for his other brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the moment I said this, Subaru gets up, with his usual expression of a few friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Where do you think you are going, Subaru? —Reiji questioned furiously at the daring of his younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The albino doesn't even bother to answer and leaves the dining room behind. I feel that this was a provocation for me, that it has to do with what I said about Kanato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think we have a new victim! I feel like I've been staring at him for a long time, or at least his back, as he disappears from my field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Humm, Bitch-chan... Are you interested in our little brother? —Laito leans towards me, with a huge malicious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have no particular interest.  —I reply harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I won’t deny that I would love to break Subaru's nervous cap, but of course I won’t show it in my face, after all, they all seem interesting in their problematic way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The vacant seat left by the albino, was filled by Kanato. I won’t deny I was surprised by his attitude, he seemed to be acting out well or he had taken our "alliance" very seriously - he had said that he would provide me with information about his other brothers, that way it will be my way of approaching them in the right way, with greater ease, exploring them weaknesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yuuki served us and I was the only one who thanked him, as always. This time, the dinner was more pleasant, I was able to talk to Kanato and found out why he didn't eat anything: the purplish guy says he suffers from many constant seasickness, so he avoids eating anything other than sweets. If he were a person, it would certainly cause him diabetes, but, because he is a vampire, I think there is no problem - no one is against Kanato's position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I finish my meal and decide to take a walk outside the mansion. When I climbed over the parapet, I could see that this mansion has a huge garden that even leads to a forest, so I would love to explore them. The wind was very cold, which made my hair stand on end, but I decide to stick with my original plan. I wouldn’t like to go back to my room and do nothing all night - I am an energetic/anxious person, I can’t stay stopped for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The moon in the starry night sky was growing, that is: soon the full moon would come, which, according to the books I read in the library, made vampires more… Excited - I think that is the word. Translating: they will be like dogs sniffing for a bitch in heat, it’ll literally be my hell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of the serene was pleasant, mainly because it was very humid. I feel a strong urge to smoke, but I feel that I must control my addicted instincts. The garden seems to be lit, even if there is no lighting, it is as if the moon and stars illuminate the garden, with its glow reflected in the gushed waters of a fountain that was right in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I won’t deny, I’m disappointed, even though it was vast and “magically” illuminated, it was composed only of roses, and mostly white. I hate roses! Nobody can't really understand this hatred I have for this flower that everyone thinks is the most beautiful of all, but which is, in fact, the most valued for you to give that person you want to fuck; I can't stand the sweetest smell, they die quickly and have thorns - who likes that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I run my hand over one of them, feeling the delicate and subtle texture of its white petals.  “Purity” - That's what they mean. So ironic white roses in a mansion’s garden full of vampires, it's even comical. I pull the flower bud harsh, with a certain hatred, I would say, I think the anger that I am feeling all these days I could take out on this poor flower… so cute and pure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You shouldn’t done this. —Subaru's thick voice makes me startle and end up smashing the rose in my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I couldn't help it… —I apologize to hold the shattered flower in my palm.  —You know, I tend to destroy everything I touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I can see that Subaru's blood-red eyes look at me puzzled as I spread the petals across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsh!  You shouldn't be ‘ere. —He says stressed, as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why not? —I stare at him.  —I live in that mansion, so I should be able to move around freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You just aren't gonna last very long anyway.  —He shrugs, turning his back on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Do you think I won't last as long as Yui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turns to me with a mixed expression of upset and anger. The albino teleports right in front of mine and grabs my arm with incredible strength that almost makes it break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don't mention her name!  —He screamed furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let go of me, Subaru. You're hurting me! —I try to rotate his wrist, but he doesn't move, it's almost stuck in me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re weak, thinkin’ you can beat us, but you can’t. —He explains with an entirely new look of anger at me, I have never seen him show such hatred that way. In his eyes, he looked like a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For the first time, I was really afraid, very afraid, not a fear of being killed, but something worse.  Those red eyes were steeped in a vile, bloody hatred, but they also showed despair, sadness, a caged cry for help - that was what I feared most, I recognized myself in those angry eyes.  Subaru returns my frightened look, probably realizing his immense strength and also that he had turned into a ferocious monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, there wasn’t much time to react, as I quickly felt my chest burn and my necklace shine brighter, pushing Subaru away.  Only this time, when I did not recover quickly, I felt dizzy, as if my soul was leaving my body and I was thrown off a precipice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Okaasan ... Okaasan ... " Called a desperate and exited little boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I couldn't see him perfectly, just hear his voice.  He had a beautiful white rose in his hand, carrying it to deliver the woman who was supposed to be his mother. She was very beautiful, by the way, she had long white hair, and she dressed a white dress, light and very beautiful, with a light blue shawl in her arms, in addition to long white gloves - I could say from a distance that she was the woman most beautiful that I’ve ever seen, but that unfortunately looked so sad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For you." He holds the rose out to his mother, looking pretty embarrassed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "A white…rose..." Her voice was weak, almost lifeless.  “I hate roses!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, she starts screaming, which scares her son. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was a white rose, I was pure, until that man came and destroyed me... He took everything from me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She started to scream, desperately, madly, seeming to have something that looks like a panic attack, which scares me too much, making me think of the little boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The poor guy didn't know how to react, he lowered the flower and dropped it on the ground, as if it were nothing, looking disappointed in himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "It's your fault, you dirty child! You... You contaminated me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I try to say, I try to do something, even though I know it's useless, but my mouth doesn't make a sound, I can't move. So I can only watch that beautiful woman, so destroyed, cry and scream, trying, desperately, to survive amid her mental confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel strong arms hold me and, little by little, my eyes see clearly again, making my mind return to its original state. I remember being in the garden, the white roses, Subaru grabbed me, I attacked him... I look up and I can see that blood-red pair staring at me, now with suspicion and a certain mix of concern.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He... He's exactly like her!  White hair, blood-red eyes, pale skin, melancholy eyes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I push him, trying to get rid of him and this memory that doesn't belong to me, which is confused.  That little boy, was Subaru? Was that woman his mother?  As soon as I walk away from him, I feel weak again, and one more time, Subaru takes me by the elbows, helping me to balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What happened to you? —He looks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I,I don’t know.  —I give him a concerned look, no doubt as confused as he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can you breathe? —With great difficulty, I nod at him, realizing how fast my heart was racing.  —Tsh!  I was right, you won’t survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His words were distant for me. I just wish I could understand what that was.  Did he have connections with my dreams of this morning? That pretty blond boy, who could it be? …Shu?  It wasn’t possible!  How could I be dreaming, having flashes of memories that were theirs, not mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Subaru seems to be trying to call me by name, but I don't answer. I am completely in a trance, staring at a point, while millions of confused things go through my mind that is no longer so healthy. I feel his strong cold arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait!, what does he think he's doing? </span>
  <span>I try to get out of his arms, I didn't want him to carry me in a princess style, I was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re ungrateful.  —He ends up putting me on the floor. —If I was you,I’d eat somethin’ reinforced with iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Was he worrying about me? Is this serious?  I stare without understanding.  One moment he is furious in an unparalleled way and the next he is looking at me with a pious look. I really don't understand those leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Subaru turns his back on me and disappears. I snort, letting out almost a sigh of relief. Well, he could have sucked my blood there, at that moment, which I was vulnerable to, but he didn't. It almost makes me owe him and I don't like to owe anything for anyone. This night tour was definitely a bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I couldn't close my eyes for even a minute.  My thoughts were entirely focused on those flashes, on my nightmares, thinking about how it could all be connected. This will end me, I almost feel sick, and worse than that, because tonight I start attending school, that is, another problem. I'm definitely considering suicide again and it just proves that I'm starting to get desperate, since I'm not here for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Calm down Azurah! You aren’t going to give those leeches a victory taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I’m better than that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have lived in worse places, you have seen worse than a mad mother yelling at a child. You are strong! You're here and you finally have a chance to find out who you are, what your true origins are, something you've always dreamed of, so it's not the time to despair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I went downstairs and asked Yuuki to prepare me a well-reinforced coffee, with exactly two spoons of sugar. He promptly obeyed me, but his look seemed to show a certain concern directed at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Are you fine, Azurah-san?  —He asked while I sipped my coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm surviving.  —I answer trying to smile at him, but I don't seem as convincing as I usually am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Did any of the Sakamaki brothers bite you again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No. —This time I respond more quickly and safely. —What happened that other day was a mistake, it won't happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I know that Sakamaki boys can be a little difficult to deal with, but they are good-hearted boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wanted to laugh at Yuuki's almost father comment, but I remembered Subaru and he kind of helped me last night, which makes me look straight away. Damn it!  I can't think about it too much or I will become neurotic and I can do some nonsense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yuuki, there are other vampires at this school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no. The school is filled with ordinary humans, nothing that Azurah-san should be horrid about… After all, the lady is safe here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —So there are only a few vampires on Earth?  —I won't deny that I'm curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I don't know exactly how many vampires there are in this world, but there are millions living in the demonic world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I think I read about it yesterday.  There is a world called “Makai”, which is a kind of another plane where vampires and other demonic creatures live, and Karlheinz reigns over that world. I remember hearing that name, it was probably Yuuki himself who said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yuuki, and who is Karlheinz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You shouldn’t be saying that name inside this house.  —Says a voice right in front of us, interrupting Yuuki from answering me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shu-sama... Want something? —Asks Yuuki taking the role of butler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No. You can leave now. —Give the order for Yuuki to retire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey! He's talking to me, you can't tell him to leave. —I am furious, I hate it when one upper class treats lower class people in an inferior way, almost as if they weren’t even people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don't worry, Azurah-san. —The chief butler bows to both of us and leaves the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I cast a death glare at the blonde, who, to my surprise, was still awake, with his enigmatic blue eyes looking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What's it?  Did you miss something in my face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Noisy… —He complains.  —Why did you want to know about Karlheinz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Because I want. I read about it in a book. —I shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There is a kind of light in my mind and I can remember where I heard that name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —He's your father, isn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Where did you read about it? In Reiji's study room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I already realized that this blonde loves to ask questions, but never answer them. I end up snorting impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I'm tired.  It makes me want to smoke. —I get up to leave the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At the same moment I passed through him, I felt my arm being grabbed, in exactly the same place that Subaru had grabbed me the night before, which was still sore, and that's why I end up groaning in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Who hurt you?  —Asks Shu looking at the huge purple that had formed on my arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Subaru. —I answer by letting go of the blonde's claws. —He was very furious when I quoted Yui’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hhm... You have no limits at all, woman.  —He laughs, which made me suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You don't look shaken when I quote her.  —I comment by looking at him inquisitively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —She and I weren't very close. —He shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think the same goes for Reiji, he didn't look so emotional when he talked about her death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —She was very close to Kanato. If I'm not mistaken, she was with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, they were going to get married.  —I can't help but open my black eyes largely.  When I saw her, she looked so young.  —You look surprised, I don't understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —She was so young…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How do you know? —He looks at me suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Damn it! I said too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Because she should have been the same age as me, or younger. It must be the age of the girls you kidnap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu laughs at my accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Do we kidnap? No, they are sent here. —Correct me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It doesn't matter. I doubt they wanted to stay here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu looked like he was going to ask something, but his chance was interrupted by the unwanted arrival of another leech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You are fast, aren't thick thighs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Of all of them, had to be the fuckin Ayato. I snort and roll my eyes, holding on to myself not to fly on that wooden face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I think I already said I don't waste time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Who's gonna be your first victim?  —Ask me with your 'king of the world' tone.  —Do ya really think that you can win this game?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I never start something that I know I can't do.  —I cast a cynical look.  —But don't worry, Ayato-kun. I won’t waste my time on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu, who was next to me, can't help laughing, so he ends up getting a deadly look from the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yeah, can you laugh, bastard.  —He says furious at being upset. —Then don't say that ore-sama didn't warn you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gross! this boy must have a serious problem of self-esteem, because it’s not possible for someone to be calling themselves “the great self” all the time and think this is something of someone mentally healthy. Well, it's has some fun.  Ayato looks so full of himself, but it is actually empty, crying out for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ayato, have you taken yours out of the day yet?  —Laito arrives with a playful smile on his lips as he adjusts his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shut up, pervert!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, I see that the mood has already become too tense for me. —I say trying to get rid of a possible fight that the redhead seemed to be crazy fixing me.  —See you around, boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wink at them as soon as I walk through the dining room door and head up the stairs.  Even though it was a bad night, this next one in high school promises.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What mean those “dreams” that Azurah was? They are important to the story.<br/>I hope you like. Kissus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The new school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azurah and the Sakamakis go to a new school and the diferences starts to shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello little vamps! Sorry about the long time without any chapter, but I was victimized by this virus 19 which stoped our lives in this 2020.<br/>I hope that 2021 will be a better year!</p><p>So, today, enjoy the new chapter😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I decided to have dinner earlier and replied to Reiji that it was because I wanted to get ready for my first day at school, in addition to saying that I was extremely excited and other ways of flattery, said that I would like to be perfect and Reiji believed - poor guy, he doesn't even know what I have in mind.  Yuuki brought my brand new uniform and I started to put it on, when I looked in the mirror I hardly even recognized myself, it looked like I was a nun in that skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I took a pair of scissors and a sewing thread from my suitcase. Let's see what I can do: first, I make a new hem for this skirt, then I cut the frills of the dress and skirt.  And Voilà!  The uniform was simple, I discarded the school sweater, which looked more like a t-shirt than anything else.  I'd rather be cold than use that thing. The uniform was very simple without the sweater, which consisted of a white sleeve social shirt that came up a little longer than the elbow, with the school emblem and a navy blue checkered skirt, in addition to a tie in the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the packaging that came the uniform even had a way of wearing it, that is, a way of wearing it for you to be a decent woman who is controlled by the father and who will then be controlled by the husband. I put on the dress shirt first to put the skirt over, so that it showed my thighs as much as possible and demarcated my curves well; I won’t deny that I had a little difficulty with the tie, because of it, I decide to throw it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Senhorita. — Yuuki calls me knocking on the door.  —The limo is waiting for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I looked in the mirror one last time. Well, they say that the first impression is everything, so let's show what I came for. I think if the skirt is not too short, but I think they would dry me even if I was wearing a burka, so fuck the clothes, the body is mine. I put on a medium-high black boot with a high heel, because with my 1.67 meters, I seem too short next to the Sakamaki and I love to look taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I follow my path trying not to run to ruin anything, I have to be perfect, at least on the first day.  As soon as I reach the top of the stairs that led to the entrance hall, I see that the six are already waiting for me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just as I imagined it would be: Ayato leaving half his shirt open, his tie wasn’t even tied, just wrapped around the neck; Laito was wearing his hat and a fur coat over his uniform; Kanato had so many ruffles that he looked more like a doll and looked incredibly sulky, probably because he was without his Teddy;  Reiji had the incredible uniform lined up and the perfect tie knot;  Subaru looked like he had a fight with the uniform, which had a torn part;  and Shu, well, it's Shu, clearly he only came because he couldn't handle Reiji filling - both he and Subaru didn't wear a tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I walk down the stairs slowly, my heels hitting the carpet. I can see their eyes catch fire on me, Kanato and Reiji did not show much interest, but the other four were very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Where do you think you are going like this?  —Reiji appears in front of me furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Reiji, are you okay? —Ironic question. —We're here to go to school, aren't we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What did you do with the uniform?  —He was more specific in the second question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I gave an upgrade. You know how it is, they say that school has to be like a second home for a student, that you have to feel good at school...  And I think that that includes dressing the way you feel best, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No.  —He replied short and thick. He adjusted his glasses, taking a deep breath.  —Mattaku! You will go upstairs and wear something decent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —That's where you're wrong, Reiji-san.  —I say confident.  —I'm not going back and I don't see anything wrong with my uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I also don't see anything wrong with Bitch-chan's uniform.  —Laito can be useful at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Saw? Can we go now? You wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school, Reiji-san. — I provoke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji takes a high breath, controlling himself to not drag me out and give me a lesson on “respect”.  Well, I have trouble taking orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to the school was in complete silence, which was even embarrassing. I felt in the middle seat of the limo, between Kanato and Shu, while Subaru and Reiji sat on one side and Laito and Ayato on the other.  Reiji looked at me with the most deadly look possible, but after a while he seemed more interested in his book, which makes me mentally thankful, because I was feeling really bad with that look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of looking, I felt almost being raped by Laito's gaze, he was literally eating me in thoughts, just like everyone else seeing us;  almost the same goes for Ayato who tried to be distracted by the landscape outside, but at all times turned his bright eyes on my thighs. Subaru was lost in thought and Shu was locked in his world of music, while Kanato seemed extremely anxious, causing the man to crack his fingers all the time;  while I was trying to learn all the functions of my new cellphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is she allowed to have a cellphone?  —Ayato asked out of nowhere after ten minutes that no one said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Does that interest you that much?  —I'm already impatient with the arrogant and authoritarian attitudes of that damned redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I don't know if you know, but you’re our prey.  —Says Ayato in a rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No, I don't know.  Besides, it doesn't matter what you think of me, Ayato, because I don't care.  —I say shrugging my shoulders and diverting my attention from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't see a problem with Azurah-san having a cellphone.  —Kanato is proving to be much more useful than I imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thanks, Kanato-kun.  —I thankfully smile at him next to me. —You know, your brothers could be more like you... nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Fufu~  Bitch-chan, that’s a mistake.  —Laito jokes with a smile that has fun.  —Kanato looks cute, but it could be the worst in this car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What are you saying, you idiot!?  —Ban Kanato, standing up.  —I disgust you, so don't talk to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wow!!  How much hate! I never saw Kanato that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are still a child, Kanato.  When will it grow up?  —Laito provokes him and I feel that the man next to me is about to have an attack or burst into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Kanato-kun, please calm down. —I ask, pulling his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He obeys me, but not without first removing my hand from his arm with violence. Kanato was extremely furious and seemed to have a hatred for Laito that I hadn't noticed yet - if I could bet, I would say it has to do with the last bride. Reiji attracts the attention of triplets, but he doesn’t address me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Anyway, we got to school and I couldn't wait to get out of that car, which was even more suffocating than the mansion.  Ayato is the first to jump out, followed by Laito, who gives a deadly look to the purplish, who was right behind; Subaru pushes the two of them almost kicking them, Reiji is next and I followed him, Shu being the last one to get out of the car with enormous ill will, and I feel that Reiji is almost killing the blond with his disapproving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Welcome to Maji’s Night School.  —Tells a boy with glasses who was right at the entrance to the school, probably ready to receive us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looks very cute, I won’t deny, as much as he looks like the “nerd” type, he also seems to be the type that dedicates himself to some kind of sport.  His hair is dark brown with eyes also being the same shade, being focused on the clipboard he held in his hands. I wish I could see him better, but Laito and Subaru get in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you the Sakamaki siblings, our new students?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Exactly.  —Reiji took the lead.  —I am Sakamaki Reiji and I will be responsible for my brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Well, to imagine Shu responsible for the others would be unexpected and a little funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Right.  The director informed me about this.  —The boy affirmed, looking somewhat intimidated by Reiji's stare.  —I am Shimizu Hiroshi, president of the student union.  I'm here to welcome our new students and show them around the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He seemed like a very nice and smiling guy... interesting. He must be very smart to be president.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do not think it is necessary. —Reiji replied a little thickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and the brothers seem to be fed up with this little chat or sick of being close to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I would like a tour of the college.  —I say raising my hand and passing in front of the Sakamakis brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The poor Hiroshi gaped at seeing me and incredibly shy, awkwardly he ended up dropping his pen. When he bends down to pick it up, I do the same and our hands touch for holding it together, when we get back up, I terminate contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Y-you must be Azurah Sakamaki... — He was all red, how funny!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Just Azurah, please.  — I beg.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God forbid I have the name of these leeches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay, A-Azurah.  — He nodded.  —You're from Third-B, aren't you? — This time I'm the one who confirms it.  —Well, then this way. — He says, pointing to the entrance to the school in front of us and starting to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bye, little brothers. — I say goodbye to them, but won’t be that easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We will keep our eyes on you. — Inform Reiji, holding my arm firmly. —Do not try anything funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just gave a huge smile of false innocence and Reiji let me go, without causing a commotion, following Hiroshi into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I would like to spend more time with Hiroshi, he seemed to be a nice guy, he was smart and cute, not to mention that he was already interested in me, and unlike the first moment we met, he isn’t that shy (he must be intimidated by the leeches).  Wherever we went, I felt that I stole all eyes, whether from boys or girls, and that only made me feel even more confident and knew I was on the right path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I believe our tour ends here.  — He says</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —A feather!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You know that anything you need, you can count on me. — He got up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thank you, Hiroshi-kun. I hope to see you again soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I hope so too, Azurah-chan.  — He bows and I do the same, but with a perfect smile too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We ended up taking different ways, but I can't help but bite my bottom lip, thinking that school is going to be a lot more fun than I had imagined. Never went to a school before, I know how works (with some movies), but I know adapted to unknowns places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to head to my classroom, when I end up running into a girl who looks in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her hair was orange, the color of fire, with brownish-green eyes and taller than me, like 1.75 meters, wearing the cute school uniform, like most girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Excuse me.  — Ask her ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No problems.  — I say with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you the new student? — Asked after seeing that she didn't recognize me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes.  Does everyone already know about me?  — I pretend to be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was clear that they were commenting on me and also on the other six.  We arrived in a limo at the school, I am beautiful and hot, and as much as I hate to admit it, they are too, so it is clear that we would be the subject of the school, but obviously I want to steal that attention a little more for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sure, you're almost the new sensation at school. — She giggles.  —Where are my modes? My name is Taniguchi Lia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah, just Azurah.  —I had to hide the surname, because I don't have and I won't assume “Sakamaki” as mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, Azurah ... I think you should run if you don't want to be late for your class. — Advise me. —What's your room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —3-B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mine too!  —Exclaims excited.  —You know, I'm also new to this school. I arrived not even a week ago...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, there is no problem. I also don't know anyone.  — I already knew what she was going to say. —It would be nice to be in the room of someone I get along with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —But we just met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I know, but I already went with your face. — I wink at her and Lia smiles, finding it funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was always like that: very attractive, even if I’m not a person who trusts others, I always end up approaching people in many ways. They used to say that I was like a magnet - I always got the attention and the looks of others, reaching out to people and talking to them easily. I am someone easy to deal with on the surface, who likes to talk and flirt, but when you go deeper, seeing how rotten I am, people fall into disillusionment - people have a bad habit of seeing only the superficial and in the fake smiles that they cast for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lia and I went to the classroom together, talking happily.  Everyone was already there, however, luckily, the teacher wasn’t yet.  I would study in the classroom with Reiji and Shu and they were both there;  the one with the glasses talking to a boy also with the glasses and they were sitting together in the front row, while the blonde was sitting right in the back room, alone with his headphones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to sit in the back, Lia? — I propose to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She shrugs, saying that anywhere is fine. I choose the wallet in front of Shu's and sit the two of us together. I can feel Reiji's red eyes looking at both me and the redhead with that harsh look in his eyes, looking not at all satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Classes went by so quickly in my view and as much as I wasn’t used to studying at schools, it seems that I did well for my first day. When the bell rang warning that it would be recess, Lia beside me celebrated; she and I talked a lot because we were together and we discovered a lot of common interests: as a band, music, books, even she was orphaned. Several boys and girls approached us to talk and some were quite brazen in flirting with me, asking for phones and everything;  Lia didn't seem very interested, while I, by the beginning of recess, had already gotten the phone number of nine guys, from all possible series, in addition to some very cute little leathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  —How can you do that?  — The curious auburn girl asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, it's simple... be confident of yourself. Many boys have a tendency to desire something unattainable or something they want to conquer, to dominate. — I explain to her while I'm laughing at the way the boys look when they pass me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You seem to have a lot of experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah, I have that! — I exclaim, still laughing playfully.  —Long list of ex-lovers and lots of flirtations over that lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I'm not someone who likes to date or flirt, as you say.  — Lia confesses shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Aren't you going to tell me you're the type to expect a prince on a white horse?  — I look at her with a judgmental look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Of course not!  — Responds quickly by denying.  —I just am not looking for love, that’s all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Me too.  — I confess. —However, that doesn't stop me from having a little fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hey Azurah!  Do you want to sit with me in the cafeteria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before I can answer your proposal, I end up receiving a message on my cellphone.  I can't handle a "Damn!"  from my lips as soon as I read the message content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It's everything alright?  —She asks, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Reiji.  He wants me to meet him and his brothers in the cafeteria.  — I can't help but make a face of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakamaki Reiji? — She asks curiously. —Are you his sister?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I wouldn't say "sister”. — I think explaining my situation is going to be difficult, as a living “bite” in a house full of vampires is far from the reality.  —The Sakamakis' father wants to adopt me, so I am living with them until formal roles for adoption are settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So you aren’t really brothers? Just live together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Exactly.  God forbid me be his brother and that gang!  — I exclude raising my hands to the heavens, even though I don't believe in God, but my reaction makes Lia laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We parted as soon as we entered the cafeteria.  I can see the six leeches sitting at a table at the very back of the room, I walk over to them until I am stopped by five 2-C boys to ask for my number and the like.  I picked up each one quickly and went to sit with my “brothers”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Were you busy enough, bitch-chan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he keep going to call me that on the school too? I don’t have a minute of peace with this leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't know how, Laito-kun.  — I smirk as I drink some of the juice I got from the canteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I hope you have not done anything suspicious. Because, if you did… Will be punished by this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't worry, Reiji-san.  I didn't tell anyone that you are vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are playing with fire, girl.  — Alert Subaru furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Does anyone here see how serious the prey is to go out freely and flirt with other guys? — Seriously, I can't take this redhead anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Why this all scene, Ayato-kun? Aren’t you guaranteed? — I tease him, shooting him a cold look from my black eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He laughs highly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re ridiculous, thick thighs. Do ya really think you can hit ore-sama? You're just a prey that needs to be re-educated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This time, it's my turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ayato-kun, you are so cute when you get desperate.  — His pale face turns red with hate and his green eyes emanate that same feeling.  —But I think we have reached an impasse. If you think you are going to get somewhere, or achieve something, with your “great me” and authoritarianism… Baby, you’re very much mistaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hey, bitch-chan!  Why don't you tell us how to win you over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My black eyes now look at Laito, while I think of an appropriate answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not a thing for you or anyone to have. — I gave a malicious smile. —You can try, but I own myself… In the opposed way, I can’t say the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is because you don’t know Laito-kun here. — The fifth Sakamaki is the type of likes a challenge, and I’m a big one. —The things I can do with this hot body, make it full of my love’s marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Take care not to fall off your pedestal, thick thighs. — Warn the redhead with his characteristic superior tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Even if I fall, I will get up.  And you can be sure that you weren’t the first one to tell me and you won’t be the first to fail to try to bring me down.  — I get up after running out of juice. —Well, I'm going on to my next class. I don't want to be late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—This girl is too bold. — Reiji says, analyzing the black haired from far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I like!  — Laito exclaims, adjusting his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You like anything with a skirt, Laito. — Attacks Kanato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It isn't just that. I think new bitch-chan will be a challenge, very pleasant and tasty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really make a lot of noise about nothing.  — Shu complains, trying to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shut up, lazy bastard! You already tried it, now leave it to others.  — Ayato is still incredibly furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We should have gotten rid of her before.  — Subaru says with little interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No.  — Reiji replied seriously.  —We still need to know what our Father's interest in her is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes, now I want her to stay.  — Kanato says, wanting to impose his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Why did you change your mind, hysteric? — The redhead asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Doesn’t matter for you, idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Anyway, someone has to keep an eye on her. — Reiji says ignoring the brothers' fight.  —Subaru, you will watch over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah!? Why me?  — The confused albino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yeh, why Subaru?  — Laito questions the decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Subaru was the one watching over Yui, so he will continue with that role.  — Reiji notices Laito's enraged expression. —Besides, you cannot be trusted, Laito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Whatever!  — Subaru shrugged, even visibly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And what we should do? — Ayato asks, attracting the eyes behind the glasses. —Leaving this prey doing everythin’ she wanna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let her think that she can do what she wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wow! — Exclaims Laito getting surprised. —You saying that, Reiji… I just can imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your Father forbade us to make any threat to the "integrity" of this girl, probably therefore the reason for that necklace she carries on. — The second brother made a short pause. —There is something very suspicious about this, and I will investigate, so I need Subaru to keep an eye on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fall towards the youngest, making him grumble irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Looks like Daddy is planning something new. Nfu~ — Laito laughs, beside knowing that won’t be funny if it involves the vampire king.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azurah face the vampire residents, and starts shows her true face that she’s much more than a ordinary girl, she hides some sadism in her eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the 13 Kudos❤️ I hope this story keep growing up, and if you wanna know me, I have a Tumblr account with the same name here on the AO3. Next year I’ll start pushing new content of Diabolik lovers. So, follow me.</p><p>Enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>”I can lie through words, I can lie even with my eyes, but my scars don't lie, they carry my suffering, my story and everything I will do to survive once again.”</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The week went by incredibly fast.  In this period, I became very close to Lia and we are kind of friends, I don't know if I can consider her that way, but she seems to be the only “normal” link in my life - that is, not linked to vampires. At school everything went in the most perfect harmony, as I said before, I am an attractive person and this makes people want to be with me, seduced by a veil that leaves them enchanted by me (this is almost my superpower);  in this way, I quickly became popular and gained some influence - just a rehearsal of what I can do with these vampires.</p><p> This week I also spent more time with Kanato, continuing with our coalition and trying to discover as much information as possible about his brothers - knowledge and strategy are my ways of survival. Obviously, this “closeness” of ours didn’t go unnoticed by others and Ayato, an attempt to play “the cool one”, provoked the boy with purple hair too much to attack him with a fork. Kanato, in spite of the problems, isn’t a complete lunatic, as I imagined at first, and I see that there is a huge influence of this Yui, even though I don't believe in “love”, I can’t deny that he had deep feelings for her. </p><p> Apart from Kanato, my relationship with the rest goes from bad to worse: Subaru and I don't talk, Reiji always has something to complain about me, Ayato and I can't stand nor to breathe next to each other, Laito continues to harass me, for more that he dropped the frequency, and Shu completely ignores me. I'm starting to lose hope about these leeches, mainly because I'm getting extremely bored. Happily, those “dreams” that I had that day don’t come back to happen.</p><p>—Is there a problem, Azurah?  — Lia asks by my side.</p><p> We were walking in the city center, because with this sudden change in life, I had no materials for classes, so Lia volunteered to go with me to buy them.  The auburn is very gentle, always wanting to help others, and she seems to know the stores in the center very well.  We bought more things than we should and were having fun, something a little out of the routine to try to cheer me up.</p><p> —None.  I'm just a little thoughtful.  — I answer smiling at her.</p><p>—I already noticed that you use that beautiful smile of yours to hide when you don't want to answer something. — I laughed.  </p><p>Lia is very perceptive, not as am I, which is why it's good to have people who understand you around, at least for a while.</p><p> —Yes.  But it's true, I'm thinking about how bored I've been lately.  — I confess without hiding my frustration. —You know, I feel like something is missing in my life. Before my life had more action... Now I go to school and live with the Sakamaki brothers. I can't even smoke in peace anymore!</p><p>—Perhaps it is good for you to stop smoking.</p><p>—I know it sucks. The problem is that I have no desire to stop. Is something that I can’t control, and I kinda like it. — True, an addict's biggest problem is that he accepts that he needs help and wants help. </p><p>—I smoked too, Azu.  And the best thing I did was drop it.</p><p>Lia was a good counselor, she had already gone through some good strokes.  I just didn't understand why she was studying at that high school.</p><p>—I want some excitement, that's all. — I stretch.</p><p> As soon as I do that, I see a kind of figure running, disappearing from my field of vision like a ghost, like something super fast.</p><p> "Don't tell me that... It's not possible! Fuckin’ leeches."</p><p> —Lia, I think I'm going to have to go back to the mansion. I remembered I had something to do.  — I make some excuse to lose her.</p><p> —Do you want me to go with you?</p><p> —No, don’t worry.  I know the way.  </p><p>We say goodbye and each goes its own way.</p><p>I take a detour to the Sakamaki mansion that passes through a very dark alley, which is ideal for me. I curl up on one of the walls, waiting for my stalker. I don't believe one of those bloody leeches is following me, it's probably a mission to keep an eye on me, but this guy is going to see within me. </p><p>He appears and starts walking in the alley, without making a sound, but I know he is there; I take my lighter and light my cigarette, lighting up the scene and visualizing the whitish hair.</p><p> —Should I be surprised? — I ask, staring at him.</p><p> Subaru drags me to the other side of the alley, where it is brighter and I can see his furious face and bloody eyes.</p><p> —You were faster than I thought.</p><p> —Breaking expectations is up to me. — I smirk. —But I'm going to ask you to stop following me, Subaru-kun.</p><p> —I'm just taking orders. — He explains with an expression of defeat.</p><p> —Then tell Reiji-san to get screwed. I don't need a babysitter.</p><p> —You talk to him, I’ve nothin’ to do with it. — He shrugs and leaves me behind.  —You won’t come?  — He asks, casting a curious look from his red eyes.</p><p>—I thought you aren’t the type to follow orders, Subaru-kun. — I say showing some interest.</p><p>—Shut up! You even know me. — Answers the same way, wrathful as always.</p><p>—Maybe I wanna know. — I give with my shoulders.</p><p>Subaru grabs my arm, pulling me with force.</p><p>—Don’t try to mess with me, idiot. — Splits with violence. —I’m gonna kill ya if I’ve the chance.</p><p>He set me free, after those red eyes welling at me in silence. Look like he hate me just by the reason I’m a human — I’m his food, who hates your food?</p><p> I accompanied him and together we went to the Sakamaki mansion, without exchanging a new word, even if I looked at him, Subaru didn’t return my eyes, he continued to walk ahead, as if I weren’t at his side. I can't say why he hates me, but if the title “Azurah’s hater” was Kanato before, now the dispute is between Ayato and Subaru, and I won't deny that I would enjoy Subaru to like me, or at least not hate me - things can be nice with us if we were exploring another kind of feelings. However, if there is one thing I can do it is to change the opinion of others about me.</p><p> Arriving there, more specifically reaching the living room, the five brothers were there and were looking at us with mixed faces of surprise and suspicion.</p><p>—Reiji-san, I'm going to have to ask you not to put anyone else to follow me. — I ask politely.</p><p> —Mattaku!  — He exclaims in a loud breath.  —You cannot walk around alone.</p><p> —Why not?  — I angrily question. —I said a million times that I won’t runaway.</p><p> —You really don't understand anythin’, prey.  — Ayato says, sitting in the armchair, with one of his elbows resting on his bent knee. Reiji seemed to issue a warning for the way he was sitting.  —You can’t walk freely, do what you want, ‘cause you’re our food.</p><p> Someone tells the redhead that this game of 'prey and predator' isn’t working.</p><p> —Besides, we can't smell you. — Add Shu lying on the couch.</p><p> —Again, this smell story… — I roll my eyes.  —Look, I know you guys have super-sharp senses and stuff, but what I have to do with it if your powers aren't working properly?</p><p> —They are working. They just don't work on you.  — Explains Kanato hugging his Teddy.</p><p>—It must be the necklace.  — Completes Reiji.  —Even so, you will continue to be watched.</p><p>—I'm not going to run, I'm not in the mood. — I try to say, but it seems that it will be useless to argue with those leeches.</p><p>—I'm sorry, bitch-chan, but that's how it is. — Laito's regrets quote falsely.</p><p> —It's not just you that worries us… — Shu says, taking a long pause, which he doesn't complete.</p><p> —As well?  — I ask for a more accurate answer.</p><p> —You live with us now.  Others can wanna have it to attack us.  — Subaru replies that he was still by my side.</p><p> I take a long breath, tired of it all.</p><p>—I am seriously rethinking about leaving.</p><p> —You cannot!  — Reiji exclaims nervously.  —You will live with us until further orders.</p><p> —I was just kidding, Reiji-san. It was ironic.</p><p> —You think you're very funny, aren't ya, thick thighs?  — Asks Ayato with his anger over me almost characteristic.</p><p> —I don’t think. I think you're funny ones.  — I snap with a naughty smile.  —You change your mind very quickly, sometimes it's hard to keep up.</p><p> —You do not understand that this situation may be serious.  — Reiji seemed increasingly impatient.</p><p> “Guys, why so much drama?”</p><p>—I don't want a bodyguard, nanny or whatever. I know how to defend myself.</p><p> —No, you don’t. — Accuse Subaru, already getting angry. —Your magic just works with pure vampires, not with other demonic beings.</p><p>—I don't need that to defend myself.</p><p>It was true, I always fought very well, I had to learn everything in order to survive.</p><p> —Bitch-chan, I know you love to play WonderWoman, but accept our help when we offer.</p><p> —Help?  — I'm forced to laugh. —No, you want to control me so that I don't run away from your domain, it's different from “help”. </p><p>—It is useless to try to argue. This has already been resolved.  — Reiji says firmly in his position.</p><p> —Solved between you six, without my opinion, when I am the main subject. — I am furious.</p><p> —Fuck! Do ya really think you’ve a voice ‘ere? It's too much for prey.  — Ayato gets up and comes over to me. —Reiji gave this mission to Subaru, but if he had given it to me, I would tie you up and assure that ya wouldn't go anywhere except for the ore-sama wish.</p><p> —Even if you tied me up, I would continue to speak my mind. </p><p>Who does this redhead think he is? I'm already on my limit with him.</p><p>—Don't worry, I would love to fix yer stupid mouth. — He grabs my cheeks, squeezing them too tightly, almost squeezing my jaw. I can move my head forward to bite your hand.  —Fuck! She bit me!  — He yelled, pulling away from me.</p><p> I massage my aching cheeks while my black eyes are filled with uncontrollable anger over this damned vampire.</p><p>— I warned you not to touch me again, you bastard! You think that is the only one who knows how to bite?</p><p> —Stop fighting the two now! — Order Reiji entering between us.</p><p> —That bitch dares to attack ore-sama. She deserves to be punished.  — Accuse the oldest of the triplets. —Nobody mess with ore-sama and lives.</p><p>—What's wrong with you, boy? — I inquire furiously. —I know you hate me just because I’m who I am, but now what is it about “ore-sama"?  Do you really have such low self-esteem?</p><p> —How is it, prey? — His green eyes stared at me in a confused way, but fully with anger.</p><p> Ayato dodged Reiji and came face to face with me again.  As much as he was about two inches larger than me, with my heel, I was able to hit him head-on almost face-to-face.</p><p> —You know, this “Great me” talk and this super-inflamed ego, this can only be a problem of self-esteem.  Or this adoration for the “great self” must be because the one below is very small.</p><p> Laito started laughing desperately, literally crying with laughter, while the redhead's bright eyes seemed to want to burn me alive, his hatred got to the point that I could see behind those greenish orbs that he wanted to kill me there and now. He raised his hand to me, probably to slap, and I took his arm.</p><p> I don't know how I did it, it was as if a force was rising within me and I wasn’t myself; my necklace didn't shine, but I feel my chest burn, it was as if I was "awakened" in some way.  Ayato's green eyes, which were once filled with fury, now looked scared.</p><p>—Boy, you are the one who needs to learn a lesson. — I don't know how I said that, it just left my mouth without thinking.</p><p> I turn his arm around and can hear it crack, probably breaking.  Did I have that much strength to dislodge a vampire's arm when that kind of thing started happening to me?  </p><p>Ayato screams in pain and I release him on the floor.  His brothers looked at us petrified and I can't help but smile in a sadistic way.</p><p>—I said I didn't need any special care. — I looked at Ayato at my feet, who was holding his arm. —I think you will only learn if you are in pain, Ayato-kun. And I'm going to love to contain your rebellious urge.</p><p>—Shut up, bitch! — He screamed furiously.</p><p>—You can call me anything you want, but we'll soon know who's in charge , leech. — I step on your shin with my heel, making you howl again in pain. —Even if I have to burn you alive for it.</p><p> I walk past him and head up the stairs.</p><p>—And that doesn't just apply to the redhead.  — I finally say leaving the six behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—I said that girl was a slut devil. —Ayato said in disgust.</p><p> The redhead takes his shoulder and puts it in its place, not without a small expression of pain.</p><p>—You provoked her too, Ayato.</p><p>—Are ya gonna side with her now, Shu? — He questioned the blonde who was no longer lying on the couch.</p><p> —I loved it!  — Kanato exclaims that he laughed softly.  —She is going to do what no one has ever had the courage to do.</p><p> —You went crazy, Kanato.  — Laito comments with a serious expression. —But I won't deny that I like to see bitch-chan showing her claws. Nfu~</p><p> —That's ‘cause you weren't the one who got hit.  — Reply the redhead.</p><p> —Ayato, you will not approach her anymore.  — Reiji ordered. </p><p> —As if I wanted to be with that madwoman.</p><p>—So far, it seems you do everything you can to annoy her. — Subaru points without looking at his older brother.</p><p> —What do ya mean, bastard?</p><p> —Subaru is right, it looks like you are becoming a masochist, Ayato. — Laito agrees now with a more amused expression.</p><p> Ayato thought about hitting his twin brother, but was interrupted by Reiji.</p><p> —Avoid getting into trouble, all of you.</p><p> —Where are you going, Reiji? — Asks the albino.</p><p> —I am going to continue with my investigations, I feel like I am close to a clue. — The bespectacled vampire leaves the room, looking more mysterious than he normally is.</p><p> —Noisy... You know how to fix a problem with something that is simple.  — Shu complains, yawning.</p><p>—Then deal with that psychopath. — Shoot Ayato without the slightest patience.</p><p> Shu doesn't answer, just casts a cold look from his blue eyes to the third bother before leaving the living room as well.</p><p> —Ayato, I'll show you how to do it.  — Laito stands up, adjusting his hat. —This time, I will be faster than you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I woke up in a jump, having difficulty breathing. Another nightmare, another damn nightmare that made me feel this way, confused and, at the same time, shaken.  I don’t understand how these things are happening to me, I feel that these dreams are memories that don’t belong to me, while they mix with my traumas and the violence I had to live with. </p><p> I still remember that last dream clearly:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The sound of kids playing, appearly they were hunting some animal, I just can hear them, three voices who looked very familiar to me, but I can’t say for sure whom. They were brothers and they were having fun together, but a voice of a woman destroyed the peace of those children. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I listened in the dark, until my eyes came to open in a great garden, it was one long night, with a full moon in the sky. A woman sat down with her backs turned to me, together with a tall man with greenish hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —Ah Richter... I don't know what to do.  — The woman laments on a long disappointed sigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  She was so beautiful, just like the other I had dreamed of, however this woman didn’t generate empathy, instead, I felt disgust - it was a very bad first impression I had of her.  Her hair was extremely long, purple in color, shiny and silky, her skin was so pale and she was covered in a beautiful and sexy black dress that privileged her beautiful curves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —My beloved, what is it? —That Richter asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  He kisses her hand that was not covered by a glove, making her smile convincingly and proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  —They are my children, but they’ll never be what He expects. —She continued to mourn. —He seems to prefer the children of those old women over mine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Her face sideway with intense green eyes, which I knew well, looked moist, she seemed to be suffering, but not for her children, but for herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  —I am his first wife! —Cry out in disgust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  —My brother is an idiot if he doesn't understand the woman he has. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  —Ah Richter… —She runs her hand over the face of what... brother-in-law? Lover?  I can't say.  —My children should be the heirs, not that witch's son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  She lets out a long breath, revealing a furious face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  —I will punish him. If he can't be the best, then he won't be my son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  How horrible!  How can this woman say that about her son?  I can't accept it, but unfortunately this is just a dream, an illusion, I can't interfere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  —You don't find that too rigid… —The woman doesn't accept her lover's observation. </em>
</p><p><em>  —He will be the best, he has to be!  I will destroy those two women, because I am the daughter of the Demon King, I am his first wife... So I’ll finally have what I desire.  —She looked incredibly determined </em>.</p><p> </p><p> I feel my body get cold, my eyes sting, I was being thrown to a river, or whatever it is, I just know that I start to drown.  The cold water dominates my muscles and invades my lungs, preventing me from breathing or even reacting to that situation.  </p><p>What was happening to me?  Someone grabs my black hair, pulling it out hard, making it finally possible for me to breathe, quickly catching my breath with extreme difficulty.</p><p>
  <em>  —You've learned?  —A guy's voice asks close to my ear.  —If you disobey me again, I’ll apply a lesson that you’ll never forget, over and over again… You stupid whore! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  My head is pushed down again, choking me again in the icy water. </em>
</p><p><em>  —Bad girls deserve to be punished </em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> I run my shaky icy hands through my hair as I try to catch my breath.  It was just a nightmare, Azurah... that's all!  However, I can't help feeling despair take over me, mainly because I don't understand what's going on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, Azurah can starts to get deeply involved with one of the brothers. This will work?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Night of lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A long time, huh? Yeah, I should post more, but life is sucks and I’m so tired, however I’m back and I’ll publish the chapter I already had left.<br/>I hope you all enjoy and maybe say what are you thinking. Good reading ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>“I’m looking for pleasure tonight, and you gave that to me </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>End of story.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Love is something far away from us,</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Slavers of our own luxury.”</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Another week had passed and I still had some nightmares, but this time I just listened, I didn't see anything.  The voices are so low, like whispers in the darkness, which are difficult to understand what they say, yet they are enough to fill my head with them. I'm smoking like crazy, mixing nicotine with some antidepressants I have and medication to control insomnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yuuki always asks me if I'm fine, and I — with my usual way of pretending behind a pound of makeup and a model's smile — say that I just have trouble sleeping.  The chief butler does everything I ask and even what I don't ask, he even seems to want to pamper me;  I won’t deny that I like to be treated like a princess (who doesn't?), but all this luxury, which I’m not used to, sometimes bothers me — mainly because I know that nothing in this life is given, everything has a price and, sooner or later, the invoice will arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I don't know if it was Reiji who planned this, but I never met Ayato again after that "punishment".  He doesn't sit at the table with us at dinner anymore, he doesn't go to the limo school and I never saw him with any of the brothers again, I think this is all a plan to calm our nerves.  Incredible is also how my “power” that day affected each one of this mansion: Kanato seems more excited and crazy than ever, Laito has calmed down with his harassment, and the three “unreachable” are as always ignoring me — Reiji is the  who does it least, mainly to question me about random things. If he is planning something, I’ll discover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As I mentioned to Lia the other day, I am extremely bored.  My life has always been a shit, but there was action and when I didn't, I always dared with drugs and parties… but now I can't do anything.  Reiji doesn’t let me out at all, because it seems that no one wants to keep an eye on me — or, at least, someone trustworthy for the bespectacled vampire;  so I am forced to stay locked up in this mansion, unable to go out to flirt (which I can only do at school now) and without doing what people like me like to do at night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel like I'm getting desperate, anxious... And that's a problem, because when I feel this kind of thing, I am able to do crazy things and be very violent. I want my freedom back, I want to feel the adrenaline, I want to feel something other than the smell of the nicotine burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It must be around two in the morning and I'm still awake. The leeches seem to be asleep, giving me a little peace, since I'm full of them. In the kitchen, sitting on the wooden balcony in the center, I stare at the ceiling, thinking about my shitty life and wishing I were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Are are~ Who we have here…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I turn my face right away to see who it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Laito-kun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I won’t deny that I’m not surprised by his sudden appearance, in fact, if I was supposed to find someone at this time, would be the pervert of the family. He’s smiling, in a dangerous way, however I feel like this one it’s the least who can surprise me… Maybe because we are a little similar in some aspects? Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span> —Bitch-chan, what are you doing at this hour? — He asks with his green eyes staring at my legs that were crossed on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This boy doesn’t even disguise that he is eating me with his eyes, fixing every part of my body that has his back to him, even more because I was in my pajamas, which almost expose all of my body.  I could complain about his blatant and lustful look, but I saw no problem, in fact, I was loving being sculpted by him, showing the influence I can have above him and his desires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —I was hungry.  — I answer by taking a drag on my cigarette. —But it looks like there's not much I can eat, so I decided to smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—If Reiji catches you… — He shakes his head in denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lucky it’s just you, Laito-kun. — I gave a malicious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> In a matter of thousandths, the boy with red-brown hair was in front of me, looking at my bust, covered only by the thin silk of my pajamas, since I hate sleeping with a bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Do you want to seduce me, bitch-chan? — His eyes roam over my crossed legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Perhaps.  — He looks into my eyes, looking surprised by my answer and, at the same time, satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I knew you were like me, bitch-chan. — He smiles warmly.  —You like to play with the boys, to drag them into the depths and give them your love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—And I know you've wanted it since you laid eyes on me. — I look deep into those ravenous eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Because I was sitting on the bench, I was a little taller than Laito, so I could judge him from above, while watching his green orbs fill with desire.  I finish my cigarette by taking a drag right near the vampire's mouth, who looks even more seduced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, you shouldn't be teasing me.  — He laughs provocatively.  —I can attack you. And more than just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I know you want my blood, Laito-kun. — My hands run to stroke his silky hair. —And this “more” you said… That’s exactly where I wanna go. — I add in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—You really are a slut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—And are you going to say you don't like it when I say something perverted?  — Inquire with a seductive tone. —When I show my true face?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah bitch-chan…! — It came out almost as a moan. —I want to infect you with all my love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—And I'm dying to prove it. — I unfold my legs to wrap them around the vampire's waist. —You can have my blood tonight, Laito-kun. As long as you make me feel something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I promise I won't let you down. — He whispered in my ear, making me shiver a little, anxious for some rough feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Laito was behaving like a prostitute, accepting to have sex with me just to have my blood — and then I am the “little slut”.  I don’t care!  I'm making it crazy getting this perverted vampire, but this week that was just boredom, living in this mansion that there is no soul alive and everything is a complete silence, just makes me even more anxious and, when I get anxious, I end up doing crazy things, because of this I want to feel something and nothing easier than to enjoy the "fastest" of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As soon as we face each other again, I kiss him.  It was a wet, sticky and very thirsty kiss, it wasn’t a good kiss for a good night, however, at that moment, I was accepting anything at all.  His arms wrap around my waist and I pull his hair out — happily he wasn’t using that hat of his; his fangs came fast to my neck, biting me slowly, making the pain during more, but even in pain we can find pleasure, and that’s what I want. I moan a little loud, what makes Laito pull me tighter over his cold body, when I find my nails running over his back, as long the blood leaves my body, which is getting hotter very fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what I was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I think we should go to the bedroom. — I suggest, short of breath after that hungry bit. —I don't wanna any of your brothers interrupting us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jump from the balcony and ignore any sign of dizziness, pulling Laito up until my room. As soon as we get there, I lock the door and kiss the vampire again— feeling the bitter taste of my own blood (what wasn’t that bad) —, guiding him to my bed, making him sit on it.  I'm quick to remove his tie, sweater and shirt while I'm sitting on it, moving my hips slowly, which brings your hands to my waist, encouraging me to continue moving on it, listening to how vocal Laito can be while we are just beginning.  It makes me smile through my lustful expression. When I knew them, I wonder how vampires manage to do "that", if they're theoretically dead, but when I feel something hot under me, I know that this may be a human myth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Ah, Bitch-chan... You are wonderful. — He says while I roll over his excitement. —I wonder if that’s the only thing you can move like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I start distributing kisses and chops on his neck and chest, both cold and starting to get hot, but still far from my temperature — I feel like I'm burning with flames of desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Don’t you think you have too many clothes on?  — Smile when his fingers cross the back of my pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> That son of a bitch doesn't even make the effort to remove it.  Well, screw it!  Laito wants a show? It’s what he will get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I get up from him and pull the straps on my pajamas, making them run down my body until they fall, revealing my body almost completely naked, except for the black lace panties I was still wearing.  I can see Laito completely delighting his gaze on my body, only illuminated by the full moon that shines in the starry sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I get back on top of him, but this time I already lay him on the bed, fierce to attack his neck and turn him on again. Laito uses his strength to reverse our positions, he moves away so that he could take off his pants revealing the volume that formed in his underwear; but the vampire doesn’t want me to enjoy the show like I did with him, he's hungry and wants much more than just one bite and sees my naked body. He pulls on my right thigh to lick and nibble on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Let me have more of that dirty blood of yours, bitch-chan… — The vampire pleads, almost in despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I am not against it and it cheers up even more, piercing its fangs in my thigh.  Because my thighs are thick, I feel the pain is minimal and the pleasure is maximum, I can't help but let a loud moan escape from my lips, especially when your fingers play with the fine lace that covers my sex. When he remove his fangs, after biting both of my things, I quickly feel dizzy, but soon I am filled with a greater desire; we remove our last pieces of clothing and, without any warning, Laito introduces his middle finger inside me, making me gasp in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Oh bitch-chan! You make such a good face. — My cheeks are flushed, no doubt.  A second finger comes and I already grab his shoulder with my nails, moaning while Sakamaki goes deeper with his long fingers. —Pleasure is too oppressive for a slut like you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I’ll show you. — Even being below, I won’t let this leech controls me, and I see that Laito enjoys my brat behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laito smirks and removes his fingers, in the time I push and pin him below me, taking control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—My turn, Laito-kun. — I smiled naughtily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lower my head to his rather aroused member, taking one last look with my black eyes filled with oppressive lust, and then giving an experimental lick, before taking him down the throat.  Laito's moans are loud, they fill that whole doll room, arousing me while I run my fingers up my clitoris, giving pleasure to me just as my mouth does for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t let him come, but this doesn’t irritate the vampire, because he knows that we are not done yet. The fifth brother lifts his torso while I pass a leg on either side of his body, preparing to sit on him, and thus I am completely filled. Laito makes strong thrusts, which makes me scream with pleasure, just as I roll over him, making him moan just like me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I feel myself reaching a climax, the vampire bites me again, this time on the neck, in response I dig my nails into his back.  I'm so intoxicated with pleasure that I can't feel anything more than that — I was so excited to feel something, that I no longer cared what it was and who it was. A hot liquid runs between my legs and I already feel bloodless, after the many bites before, during and after sex, so I decide it is time to end our case.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lies down beside me, panting, with a delicious smile on his lips, being able to see a small red thread in the corner of his mouth — unfortunately this damn leech is hot and exciting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Your blood is wonderful, bitch-chan.  —He comments touching his lips.  —It’s quite unlike anything I have ever tasted. It looks sweet, but it's bitter, it's almost intoxicating. — He looks at me with those bright green eyes. —This way, I'm going to get addicted to that slut way of yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Don't get used to it, Laito-kun. — I blink at him. —Now, come on, I want to sleep. — I sit on the bed and motion for him to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Are you going to throw me out? — He wonders a little incredulously, but without losing his sly tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —I'm not used to sleeping in the same bed with guys I fuck. — I explain by tidying up my messy hair. —It isn’t personal, Laito-kun. After all, you make me cum, that’s a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I know you like me inside of your dirty cunt, bitch-chan. — Plays while he starts to dress himself. —Fulfilling you with all my love~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I won’t deny that I really enjoyed it. — Smile lascivious. —Maybe you can surprise me, Laito-kun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No more than you with this beautiful mouth. — Laito takes my chin, squeezing it lightly before running his tongue over my parted lips. —I promise that my love will intoxicate you, and blow your heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And leaves the room, disappearing like magic, let me with a little smile, knowing that I kind of like this pervert — he isn’t a completely lost to my cause. I throw myself on the bed, sighing long as well.  Well, it looks like I'll finally be able to sleep, even if my last memories were of the perverted vampire fucking me madly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up around two in the afternoon. I don't know what time I went to sleep, because I basically passed out after having sex with Laito. I looked in the mirror and saw the marks of that night, however I think I left some in him too — probably looking much more sexy with them.  I take a long shower and spend the whole day locked in my room, avoiding as much as possible any leech down there that could just put an end to my good mood — it's amazing how a good “lover's night” can do with my shit psychologically. Unfortunately, I can't stay in a good mood forever, as Yuuki came to call me for dinner, which means I can’t avoid them more than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I adjusted myself in the mirror, passing the base to hide the bites, and go down to the dining room. To my surprise, Ayato had returned to sit with us, but he looked incredibly sulky.  Everything was normal, with the exception of Laito, who laughed alone like crazy, the worst of all is that this reddish-brown guy wore a loose shirt, leaving all my hickeys very visible — it seemed that no one understood why those marks in Laito, maybe some night adventure away from the mansion? The wander must cause some trouble, what I don’t dislike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—You're going out with me next week, aren't you Azurah-san? — Kanato is the only one who opens the mouth after we start eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Damn it!  I had forgotten my arrangement with Kanato and I cannot disappoint him in any way, otherwise it would be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Of course, Kanato-kun. — I smile kindly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, why are you still going to go out with him?  — Laito's question takes the purple one by surprise, making him furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—What do you mean, you idiot!?  Azurah-san had already promised to go out with me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I doubt that bitch-chan will want to date a child like you, Kanato-kun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —How is it!? — Kanato yelled hysterically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No fighting at the table! — Reiji exclaims, beside his authoritarian tone, he continued to enjoy dinner as if it were just a childish dispute, not as Kanato and Laito were looking at each other with murderous looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, I just watch the fight, a little excited, I've been here for about three weeks and they are already fighting over me... It's so fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan is definitely going to want to do more interesting things with me.  — He winks at me, extremely maliciously. —We are much more alike than you can think, Kanato-kun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Please, don't put me in the middle of your discussion. — I say raising my arms in sign of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Don't you see that they’re fightin’ over ya? — Subaru asks, already very nervous, almost smashing the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I’m not a medieval lady to be fought over. — I answer the albino without patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Because of being a lady, you don’t have anything, right bitch-chan? — Laito comments in all his perverted ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I end up laughing. Laito can be funny sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— You can say what you want, Laito-kun, but I know you like it. — I decide to return his pranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I can't believe you slept  with him! — Kanato accuses in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —It happened. — I shrugged, not paying much attention, after all that was no special meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—So this is why you’ve  these marks, hentai?  — Inquires Ayato for the vampire in the hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Bitch-chan may be more wild than he looks. — He turns his attention to me, with his green eyes shining maliciously. —Isn't it, bitch-chan? Why won't you tell my brothers what we did last night and why you will choose Laito-kun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I have to laugh, laugh in a very sadistic way. Is he serious? Does he not understand that it was one single night?  Do not tell me that it is easier than I imagined, it is even boring. I thought that we were alike, but he just want to show himself for the rest of the family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—What's so funny, bitch-chan?  — Asks Laito, losing all that way of himself, looking much more serious and furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His brothers look at me without understanding anything, while I still laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—You are so cute, Laito-kun.  But I'm afraid to tell you that it was just one night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He gets up and stands behind me, looking very angry and upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—What are you saying, bitch-chan? — The fifth brother, like to humiliate his partners with his dirty jokes, not the opposite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I think you can understand what I mean with this, Laito-kun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Congratulations hentai! — The redhead ironically applauds his twin brother. </span>
  <span>—Ore-sama didn't tell ya? Yeah, I told so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Shut up, Ayato! — I have never seen Laito so furious, it almost makes him more interesting. — Are you going to deny me, bitch-chan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I stand up and look into his bright green eyes, which now shone in fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Laito, Laito… — I run a hand over his face.  —You are very handsome, really… But that, alone, won’t save you. I look for more in a man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I give a kiss right in the corner of his mouth and smile at him falsely.  I turn my back on him and start walking outside, but not before closing with a golden key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I hope your brothers are more interesting than you. But you tried hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Laito had an expression of hatred that was almost indescribable, while his twin brothers seemed to tease him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—You don't miss out on waiting, bitch-chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—I'm looking forward to it, Laito-kun. — And I get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Humiliating Laito in his own sensual game… Checked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was even faster than I expected, however he was already gone and with that I can even get something more from Kanato, seeing how he hates his brother.  Anyway, I have almost everything under control, with the exception of Ayato, but none of the brothers seems to take him into consideration, so I can let the redhead away, for the time being.  Who will be the next one? I have some ideas, fufu~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who will be Azurah's next “victim”?  The next chapter is ready, but I would like to hear her opinions, suggestions and theories.<br/> Sorry Laito stans, I don't like him, but I'm not going to impose my hatred on him like I'm doing with Ayato, so... I'll take it a little easier for now.</p>
<p>For more, follow me on Tumblr (@Llilithy)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. One condition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“As soon as the moment is at your side,</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em> it will be eternal simply because it existed. ”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lia didn't come to school today, which surprised me, since she doesn't seem to be that type, falling into that nerdy girl cliché.  Without the auburn girl, I ended up talking to other girls and expanding my popularity, they all seemed interested in knowing where I came from, who the Sakamakis were, if I was their sister... In short, a lot of rich and gossipy girls, but I won’t deny that I like the popularity; I like to know that people are commenting on me, how I call attention even without making much effort. That’s who I am, I was born to catch attention whatever I go — I’m more than just a beautiful face, I’m attractive and the “miss sympathy”, with a wild and burny look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Classes followed normally, but I did them alone, without my colleague, until the math teacher had a brilliant idea:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah-san, why don't you sit with Sakamaki Shu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The oldest of the Sakamaki sat behind me, or rather, lay on the desk. He slept at all times, every day, he didn’t even care to wake up during the change of teachers, looking like he was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The teacher admonished him, forcing the blonde to wake up and leaving him with a very sulky expression. I sat next to him, in the chair that was always empty and I felt Reiji's red eyes burn with hatred and disapproval; I tried to continue following the classes normally, while Shu again fell asleep beside me.  I think how is it possible for this vampire that sleep much, he spends his entire time doing it and listening to music, it reminds me of something that happened a short time ago:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ I was late again!  Reiji is almost cutting my neck off and I still miss the time. It isn’t my fault if I can hardly sleep, that whenever I try I am haunted by different voices, screams, cries, romantic words, children's games, evil laughter... Literally everything happens. I don't know what's going on with me, if I'm going insane and if it has to do with these leeches — I just know that I ended up passing out and woke up with my alarm clock telling me I was running late.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I hurried to change my clothes and go down to the entrance hall to get the limo and go to school, however I didn’t count that in my haste, I didn’t pay attention and ended up stepping on something, which makes me lose my balance, thus falling on floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —Au!  — Someone complained of pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Damn it!  I try uselessly to adjust to my shameful situation while I face the blonde who was lazily lying on the floor, he had the expression of someone who had just woken up and was very angry about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—You are really noisy. — He looks at me seriously with those cold blue eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —You are the one lying on the floor. — I retort trying to fix my skirt. I hate fell messed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —This is my home, I should be able to sleep wherever I want.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —I want to see you answer that for Reiji-san. — I grumble to myself, but it’s very likely that he heard me for his hateful expression. —Well, I, at least, have to go. I'm not in the mood for a lecture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> As soon as I tried to take the first step, I feel something grab my foot, causing me to fall again. I turned my gaze to Shu, but he didn't even seem to have moved from the place, only that I knew he was the one who had knocked me down.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn leech! I try to get up again and am knocked over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —What's wrong with you, boy?  — I query, shooting him a furious look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —Hum, what?  — He pretends to be misunderstood. —Can't you stand up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —You idiot, you're the one who's taking me down! — I accuse in disgust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —Noisy… — He complains with a dismissive expression.  —Don't blame me if you're weak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "These leeches must have shit on their heads, it's not possible!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Finally I stand. I tap my skirt, in order to clean it. I am a person very concerned with appearances, this has to do with the fact that they always want to make me perfect, but that is another story, for another moment — I touch the scar on my  head automatically, even if it is covered by a pound of makeup.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —You don't think it's too bold a color to go to school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —What?  —I ask confused, awakening from my daydreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—That skirt is too short, you can see everything under it.  — He comments running his blue eyes over my thighs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —You...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Before I could teach this blond sloth a lesson, Reiji appeared.  Of course, we had to hear the vampire with glasses talk to us the whole way about how irresponsible we were, that we were getting the Sakamaki family name and blah blah blah — Reiji needs to relax, this guy is very tense.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I awake when the bell rings. Had I felt sleepy? I didn't even notice, lately I've been so tired, sleeping so little which I don't know how I'm still alive and healthy, or at least physically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open my black eyes little by little, as the students leave the room for the break, and I see that my head is resting on the desk, while I am very close to Shu.  He had his eyes open, staring at me with those deep blue eyes that were so hard to decipher, and with our faces almost touching, just inches away. I think about getting up, but I dare to continue in that position, with my black eyes deepening in his blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What are you doing?  — He asks, seeing that I don’t react to our proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  —I was sleeping.  — I answer vaguely. —As much as I don't know how you can sleep in that position, it's very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He seems to have a kind of laugh, I think I can describe it like that, about my comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —But I think you can sleep anywhere, after all.  — Complement.  —I would say it’s almost a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We were in a long silence, while Shu, somewhat confused, tries to reason to know what I meant by that.  I don't like silence, it’s very uncomfortable. Damn it, I need to find a way to get closer to him, Reiji and Subaru, because things are bad with these three — especially with the last one. I need to be in control!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Do you think of using me as you did with Laito? — He went straight to your question, in a way that I found extremely rude, but I don’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Perhaps.  — I'm honest, I'm not going to deny that he's too hot and that he looks much more interesting than the pervert one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What a femme fatale!  — He exclaims with a half smile. —You don’t deny your lust. But I am not interested in anything other than your blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —That is what we will see. —I blink up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His blue eyes stare at me in a puzzled way, while I stand up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can be harder than Laito, but not that much. — I smile maliciously. —You even try the things that I am capable of… Somethings that I know a guy like you like, Shu-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's see how far this beat goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week was going perfectly well, even though I didn't hear anything from Lia, I was making new “friendships”, with everyone wanted to stay with me, talk to me, ask me about things and, after the first test that I had done very well, I became even more in demand — I won’t deny how much I love it;  it was so good that I managed to drag a boy from the 2-C to the warehouse.  However, in my fucked up life, this is just an anticipation for something bad and this bad is lately linked to one of the leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When I leave the room of 2-B, after being with another random girl, I end up meeting no one else than Ayato, with whom I end up colliding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Look where ya're goin’, thick thighs. — Complains furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We haven't talked, if ever, since that “punishment” in the mansion's living room and I hardly see him except on the way to school — it seems that the “Great Ayato” is avoiding me, no matter how much your attitude is still arrogant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —See if you can find your way, small boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I didn't even have to wait a second, because soon I am grabbed by the redhead and thrown against the wall.  He holds my wrist tight and cornered by his body so that I can’t escape — as if I'm afraid of this leech. Ayato can’t do anything, I have my magic collar and “daddy” doesn’t want them make bad things with me; the third brother can be a “rebel”, but he’s still a rich guy who thinks the world turns around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What did you say, bitch? — Your grip is strong, but shaky by the wrath. It hurts, but the pleasure of seeing him angry, of seeing him under my control is much greater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You heard me right, Ayato-kun. — I answer in a whisper. —You know, you keep giving me names, so I thought about giving you too. Starting with you.  — I pretend to look thoughtful. —I don't know which one to choose, but I think your short friend says it for itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He hits me against the wall, making me groan in pain, but not without a satisfied laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You stupid bitch, do ya wanna me show ya who's small? — His green eyes were bright with hatred and despair, it was so satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Your self-esteem is so low that you really need to confirm that your dick isn’t small…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I’ll kill ya! — He threatens me as soon as he lets me go, but still keeps me cornered by him. —Ore-sama can’t do it here or now, but I’ll do it. And I promise it’ll be very painful.  — He whispered provocatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —We'll see who does this first. — I challenged him, showing nothing more than confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't stand a chance against ore-sama, you can say what ya want, but I'll be the one ya're gonna scream for. — And left me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I have to laugh.  “The one I'm gonna scream for” — his self-esteem is low, but the arrogance is extremely high. However it will be fun, because, for what he showed, he can't kill me, which means that is something about their father, whom everyone, even if unwillingly, seems to respect.  I wonder what kind of man he is in order to control six children who are definitely demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I decide that I want to breathe some fresh air, smoke and stay away from the cafeteria that is so crowded with people around me.  Lia told me that there was a terrace at this school, that no one goes there, and maybe that is the quiet place I need.  I climbed a flight of stairs, until I reached a fire door, when I opened it, I feel the cold wind of the night dominate my lungs and let out a long breath — the night is always relaxing, very different from the day that has the glow of the sun and warms the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I walk to the bars where I can see the entrance to the school about four floors below and the city lit up in the distance.  I release one of the buttons on my T-shirt and grab a smoked cigarette and my lighter that I keep in my bra, since that skirt has no pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When I see the city in the distance and think about the movement, the people, I start to wish I was there, feeling a certain freedom that I didn't have, while I smoke non-stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shitty life! — I exclude by taking a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I cannot disagree.  — I am startled by his thick voice right next to me, making me drop the fucking cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu was lying lazily on the bench between two vases, with his eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping, as much as I knew he wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You again. Well, it could be worse. — I shrugged my evident pessimism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Your presence gets in the way of my music. — He complains, giving me a cold look like most he gives when he opens them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Excuse me, lazy sir, for disturbing your sacred moment. — I'm sarcastic.  —But I’m not going to move because you wanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He snaps his tongue, looking very angry, but I don't care, I have already dealt with Ayato and if I can connect with that immense ego, I can deal with anything.  I lean my body forward, holding on to the iron bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Are you thinking about launching from there? — He asks skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I don't lack the wish. — I confess climbing over it. —It would be quite radical, but it would be my last adventure and I haven't finished what I came here for yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I turn to face him and see that he is slightly tilted, looking focused on something I don't know what it is, but unconsciously, I pull my skirt down and get off the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as I do this, the bell rings, informing the end of recess and that we should go back to our living room, I look at Shu, who had already closed his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I remember what the damned professor had said to me after the test:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "I see that you are quite intelligent, Azurah-san..." He nodded.  "Without a doubt, you’re a brilliant student.  Are you also close to Shu Sakamaki? He zeroed in on the test and seeing his behavior in class, I think he doesn't have many chances. Could you help him?  I feel that he lacks support, that's why he is so sloppy. We count on you, Azurah-san.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Damn it!  Teachers want me to babysit a boy who just doesn't feel like doing anything and worse than that, everyone expects the best from me, this kind of pressure ends me.  I stare at the blonde behind me and think it might be better to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shu-san, the bell has already rang.  — I inform him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I should care?  — Question still with eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You should go to class, the teachers are already concerned with your performance, your lack of participation... They think that you won’t pass the year if you continue like this.  — I try to explain, even though I think it's impossible to change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't need anything for this. — He shows his revolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I know you don’t, but won’t be better if you just try a little? You’ll have much less problems if you pretend to be doing something. Reiji-san won’t yellow, much less noise… Much better, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was literally acting like a babysitter trying to encourage a spoiled baby to do anything other than sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ok.  — I can't help smiling. This will give points with Reiji, showing I can talk with the oldest brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His blue eyes open, but with them comes a wicked smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—With one condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What 's it?  — I ask, already visibly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I will do it, if you kiss me. — He sits up on the bench while he's staring at me, while I'm in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm surprised, literally without a reaction.  What? Why?  These leeches have shit on their heads, I told you, but just to confirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, you're not going to do it, so you can go. — He waves me off with a hand signal to let me out, while closing his eyes again. —I don't want to waste my time with you. You aren’t too bold as...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don't let him finish speaking and seal our lips.  Damn it! I am a damned inconsequential, who just needs a spark to light it up already. It was just a touch of lips, which seemed to take him by surprise, since he didn't react; his lips are cold and look so different from Laito's. It was quick, because soon I'm moving my face away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Can you go now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I didn't say it needs to be in the mouth, you lewd woman. — I can't believe that damn blond is taking out with my face. —But it could have been better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I didn't really “kiss” you. — I clarify by looking down, since he is sitting and I am standing right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —So how's your kiss for real? — He teases me with his voice that is tremendously sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Well, I'm not going to deny that playing with him now is going to be a lot more fun than any class we have down there, so… </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I deepen our lips in a breathtaking kiss, I don't wait long to put my hot tongue inside her cold mouth, which seems to freeze as I try to explore it as much as I can until the breath runs out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Satisfied now? — I ask, trying not to look breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No. — He responds as he pulls me to kiss me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This time it’s he who takes the initiative, pushing me down, making me crash against him; I can't control a small moan that I let out as soon as I get on top of him, which makes him laugh in the middle of our kiss. My short skirt ends up going up a little with shock, leaving me almost exposed in that situation, which he takes advantage of to grab my ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You have meat...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Did you think it was fake? — I ask, teasing him while one of my hands goes inside his shirt and starts exploring his thin abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Your hands are rough. — Comment by grabbing me tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You will see what they are capable of. — I pull your blond hair out for a new kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fuck if this is a school!  I don't think either of us cares, after all we've become so eager, given over to lust, that the only thing I care about is feeling his body filling mine.  He separates our lips and moves them up to my neck, where he starts to nibble on it, arousing me before launching the final card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fufu~ —That damn laugh forces us to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu and I faced the being that hindered our moment and I can't help noticing that my black eyes probably emanated immense hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Onii-san and Bitch-chan doing improper things at school... It gets me excited.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— When he means “excited”, he is literally excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Did you miss anything here, Laito?  — Shu says thick and visibly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Huh... You don't have to be so rude. — The younger vampire looks innocent, if he can do that. —Bitch-chan looks so excited that I thought she was just like that with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don’t dream wide awake, Laito. — I cut it off on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Well, it looks like the mood is over.  Shu loosens his grip, which allows me to get off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why should it end like this? We could continue the three of us now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I'm not in the mood anymore. — I mean adjusting my uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nobody says anything else, only Laito who remains with his green eyes imagining sex with a huge smile on his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk to the exit, but when I pass the boy with red-brown hair, he ends up grabbing me by the waist, sticking my back to his chest as he goes to his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shu, you should know by now that the new bitch-chan is mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It didn't seem like that a little while ago. — Says the blonde with a huge malicious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Bitch-chan is naughty, but it was my name that she was shouting when we filled the room with our love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm at my limit with this one.  I kick, to get him away from me and even though I didn't reach the desired location, it was enough for him to get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You don't have to be shy, bitch-chan. — He says while massaging his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shut up, you fucking pervert! — I exclaim furiously. —I don't know if I was clear, but I will repeat it again... I am neither yours nor anyone else's, get it? I belong to myself!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Get off, Laito. — Shu teases the youngest who was already visibly enraged.  —You were never able to indulge anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The green eyes of the youngest emanated the same hatred that I had seen for Ayato, but that was new to him. Hum, it looks like there are more feuds than I think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can be my older brother, Shu. But I’m not afraid of you.  — Shoot with your face already red with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Why don't you go and harass some little girls around and don't piss off.  — Shu was really angry, because I never imagined him arguing with anyone, and Laito also seems to have lost control over his pimp image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever you two have, decide between yourselves, I have nothing to do with it. — I mean trying to get rid of a possible fight between the two brothers. —I'm not a vampire sitter!  And making it very clear… I won’t belong to any of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My steps are firm and decisive, I open the fire door and slam it hard as soon as I walk through it.  I'm going to get even crazier living with these super inflamed ego leeches.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Candy and poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“If we want, we would live in a world of comforting illusions.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em> We can allow ourselves to be deceived by false realities or</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em> use them to hide our real intentions.”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A new weekend arrived and I couldn't wait for that, because I would finally be able to get out of this mansion and have a little freedom, even if this is together with Kanato. Reiji didn’t seem to oppose the purplish request to go out with me, in fact it seemed that he was trying to get rid of us.  Well, I don't care, I don't care what any of the six think of me.  This “meeting” that Kanato had arranged had to do with our alliance, because there was no other reason for that.  However, when we arrived at a candy fair, I realized that the vampire was going to use me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Basically it was part of our deal, I was supposed to help him with his problems - it seemed that now the problem was that Reiji was getting too hard on him for buying too much sweets, that is, he couldn't buy more. The vampire bought me a dress and made me seduce all the stall vendors to get candy for him, who pretended to be my little brother. I would have a problem with, if it weren't so much fun, I love playing with people's imaginations, seducing them, and it distracts my fucking head a little. No more nightmares this week, it’s a relief, everything is “normal” now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are the best sister I could have. — Kanato comments excitedly as he reveled in the amount of candy we got for free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don't overdo it, Kanato-kun.  — I say uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sister... I don't deserve to be anyone's sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I haven't congratulated you yet for doing with Laito.  — He laughs sadistically.  —That bastard deserved to be taken off as beautiful as the one you gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You hate him, right?  — I am interested. I think we've now reached my point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I hate all of them. — His violet eyes showed it. —But Laito is the worst of all.  He, more than Ayato, thought he could steal Yui-san from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I understand.  — I don't, but follow the line. —What about Reiji-san and Shu-san? What kind of relationship did they have with your bride?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shu was always Shu, he never cares about anything around him.  — Responses with a mouthful of sweets, while thinking a little.  —Now Reiji, I think the same thing. I think in the beginning he even had an interest in her, but he only looks for someone who is just like his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Like his mother? — I try to comprehend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—An elegant, noble woman. — Kanato tries to explain, as much as he doesn't know what to say. —I don't know much about Beatrix-san, just what my mom said about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I imagine the two didn't get along… </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I remembered a flash that a woman with purple hair like Kanato and green eyes identical to Laito and Ayato, spoke ill of two women, especially one that should be the mother of Shu and Reiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is to be expected of the Demon King's daughter. But I don't want to talk about it.  — He looked extremely uncomfortable when he quoted his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Maybe the mothers are a little weak at all six, something I can explore as soon as I find out more. For now, it will be better to leave the conversation in a chat that doesn’t annoy Kanato, luckily I have this lot of sweets in my favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Sure. So Shu and Reiji have always been distant... What about Subaru-kun? You even told me that he had an interest in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I never knew, until I caught him insisting that Yui run away from the mansion. — He was beginning to show his hatred again. —That bastard dared try to take advantage of my bride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don't imagine Subaru doing something like this, do I? I don't know, after all I don't know him, I don't know who he really is behind all that lone wolf carapace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—She was mine and he knew it… Still, he tried to steal her. — Perhaps that wasn’t Subaru's idea, but I won’t go against my ally. —I want him to be next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What?  — I inquire, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just as you did with Laito, I want you to do with Subaru. — That came out more as an order than a request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't know, Kanato-kun. I need to take it easy with him, so far I haven't had any progress with him.  — I try to explain the situation and ignoring the fact that he tried to boss me around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It can't be any worse than with Ayato… — His purple orbs didn't hide his distraught vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That's where you're wrong.  — I take a deep breath before explaining it to him. —With each passing day, Ayato-kun hates me even more, especially when I call him “smal boy” or just ignore him.  On the other hand, with Subaru… nothing works with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Roses are his weak point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Roses?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, roses are a reminder of his crazy mother. — He responds with disdain.  —Subaru has no problem being alone, unlike me who always has Teddy, Shu has music and Reiji has his poisons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This is very strange, it isn’t possible that Subaru only has a weak point that is so sensitive as well. There must be another way that I can approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let's go, I'm starting to get bored. So as Teddy.  — Speak Kanato, filling all the bags with his sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Kanato-kun. — I call him. —Before we get back to the mansion, can we go somewhere first?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Those cigarettes are twenty.  — Informs the seller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kanato stayed outside the store on a street parallel to the center, where I could buy my cigarettes, because I need this to don’t lose my mind in that haunted mansion. The vampire didn't like it at all when I proposed that we have to come here, but I can't be without cigarettes anymore and that was the only opportunity I found to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I hand over a fifty dollar, which is the only one I have, to the salesman who looks at me questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't you wanna take anything else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't you have the change? — I want to do this fast, since Kanato seems to be the typical guy who hates waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I don't know, but your face seems to want something more. — I cast a suspicious look at the man, trying to interpret him.  —I have something you might like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He goes down on the counter and when he comes back, he gives me a bag with some colorful pills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What is it?  —I suspect whatever it is, but I want the confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ecstasy. Arrived today.  — The man whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I don’t wanna. — I appreciated trying to give it back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Take it, for the beautiful girl is courtesy of the house. — Blink at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I end up accepting it, thinking it might be useful someday.  I put everything in the bag and left the tobacconist, realizing that the lesser vampire was no longer there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Did I take too long?"  I start to question myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I find a sweet cane lying on the floor and decide that I better look for it.  Shit!  There I go babysitting the vampire again!  I looked for Kanato through all the alleys, all the streets, from the busiest to the most deserted, and I just couldn't find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Fuck!  Damn leech! — I exclaim furiously at him and myself for trusting a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as I leave the last alley, giving up looking for him and decided to go back to the mansion and whatever it is, I end up bumping into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Excuse.  — I beg to realize my mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The guy says nothing, just walks out, mingling with the rest of the people on the busy street.  For a second that I connected with his eyes, a very dark blue, almost gray, I seemed to recognize that look;  I can't explain the feeling I felt, because it was so fast, I could barely look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Arriving in front of the mansion, who do I meet? Yes, Kanato. He was there, impatient, seeming to expect something, maybe me, savoring his sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You took too long, what were you doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was looking for you. — I answer as if it's obvious.  —You shouldn't have left without telling me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Got scared?  — He approaches me in a provocative tone, which is new to me, coming from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No.  — I answer seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it! I cared about you even though you were a vampire and probably lived in this city much longer than me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I hit my forehead so stupidly. This makes Kanato laugh casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are more interesting than you look, right Teddy?  — Question for the bear, lifting it up to your eyes.  —Come, I'm excited today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kanato takes my hand and pulls me inside.  We walked like that until we reached the door to the living room in which all his brothers were gathered doing nothing, as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You two took too long.  — Says Reiji staring at the clock. —I needed to speak to you. — Point at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I can't help being surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hum... Bitch-chan, what is this whole approach to Kanato?  — Laito was really touched by the approach between me and his twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We were still holding hands and I still had the dress that the purple one had bought for me.  I couldn't help but smile at the opportunity to provoke them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I had a date with Kanato-kun and it was a lot of fun, wasn't it? —I ask him one of my sweet looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, it was a long time since I had had this fun. — Kanato replies by entering the game, as much as I think he is telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kanato-kun even bought me a dress to remember that day. — I open one of my beautiful model smiles that are irresistible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You look like That woman.  — Ayato comments with enormous disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don’t see anything too much about the dress: it’s short, black in the tube style, but not in a clingy way that is difficult to breathe, I had on white sneakers and a white jacket tied at the waist, to make it look more casual since the dress looks very chic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —At least, let's not deny that Kanato-kun has good taste.  — I say trying to break the tense atmosphere that has formed mainly among triplets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That Kanato always had, even to choose a woman. — Laito tries to provoke him, but his shot backfired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can say what you want, Laito. But you never had a chance. — The purplish replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if they're talking about me or this Yui anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That is what we will see, Kanato. — The brother straightens his hat and winks at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —So, Reiji-san… What would you like to talk to me about? — I'll get to the point before death comes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It is a private conversation.  Let us go to my office. — He proposes that I follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Right.  — I nodded.  But before I go, I want to close with a flourish.  —Thanks Kanato-kun for the ride and the dress. I’ll want to repeat the dose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We were almost the same size, by a difference of two centimeters Kanato was smaller than me, so it was quite easy to drag his face to kiss him on the cheek, very close to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I followed Reiji to his office, which was nothing more than the library he had tried to poison me that time.  I sit in the same armchair and a teapot was already set on the coffee table, before serving Reiji, I had already made it clear that this time there was no poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What would you like to talk about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mattaku! Before you were more disciplined. — Regret sipping his tea. —Since you want to get to the point... I know you're wondering about your origins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If I had been drinking tea, I would have spit it all out. How does this leech know that?  Damn it!  I think I was underestimating Reiji, who by far was the most observing and attentive of the brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Even if I were, what do you have to do with it? — I don't want any leech involved in my matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My black eyes try to mix with his reds, but it isn’t so easy, like his older brother, he is also a little difficult to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I want to help you. I believe that this is connected with our Father's interest in you.  — Explain his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, I won't deny that I think the same way.  — I shared, drinking my tea, it was really delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have contacts that can re-establish a connection between you and that witchcraft in your chest. — Point to my necklace. —I just need a sample.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Should I trust you, Reiji-san?  — I inquire suspicious, without taking his eyes off him.  —How can you guarantee that you won’t use this against me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Living in the garbage how I have lived in has an advantage: you learn that you should never, never really trust anyone.  I had to learn this in the worst possible way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He lets out a nasal laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am not a bloodthirsty vampire like the rest of my brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But you must have a price, because you wouldn't help me if you have no interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm still trying to figure out where this is going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My interest is to know if our father has any connection with you. — He takes a deep breath, adjusting his glasses.  —However, there is something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly, I start to feel dizzy, with shortness of breath, a burning sensation in my chest, a feeling that I cannot understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Until it took longer than I imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Damn you! He drugged me!  But I saw him drinking the same tea as me, it is not possible that it is some poison that has effects only on humans, if was that I’m too stupid and careless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to get up and run, but I am pressed against the wall, with my wrists being held by Reiji's strong hands.  My necklace glows, however, to my surprise, nothing changes, which makes my black eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have studied a lot these past few days to find a formula to neutralize your “magic”, and it looks like it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Uselessly I try to free myself from his grip, to get out of that situation that is totally unfavorable to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am not going to accept losing to Shu, not this time. — He says using more force against my wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Do you mean that all of this is because of his feud with the oldest brother?  Seriously, it was a bad idea to have let myself be carried away by those beautiful blue eyes, not once, but as already twice — as much as I think Reiji doesn't know about the latter on the school terrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—W,why do you hate him so much? — I ask with difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You do not have to know, human. Now I will taste your blood and discover what you hide which attempt my brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pushes my face, leaving my neck exposed and bites him, because I am doped, I can't feel much, however I feel the pain, disgust and anger growing in me. Suddenly, Reiji starts coughing and spitting, dropping me on the floor. I find it difficult to breathe and also to focus on the man in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What a rotten taste!  — He exclaims spitting in red.  —It is not possible for Shu to like this, no matter how useless he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don’t understand, Laito and Shu had praised my blood, however by the expression of Reiji, he is about to throw up everything he sucked. I don't understand and I don't want to, I want to screw this four-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to get up and get out of that damn room, but Reiji grabs me, making me scream for him to set me free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up, human. — His reddish eyes stare at me with vile hatred. —My poison may not have worked, but I'm going to take a sample of his blood for analysis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With a syringe, he takes a sample of my blood on my neck and throws me away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are of no further use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was finally released, even though I was still filled with a bad feeling, dizziness and shortness of breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't even know what just happened, if that “rotten taste” that Reiji said has to do with my necklace. I feel like I'm delirious when, in the corridor for me to get to the room, I see a little boy standing looking at the landscape outside, which was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I follow his gaze behind the thin lenses of his glasses and I can see a little blond boy taking a lecture from an equally blond and very beautiful woman. I know this little blond boy, he wears the same aristocratic clothes as when he was in a burning forest;  now I could see him more clearly and it was really Shu, just like the little boy next to me should be Reiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The expression of the little black-haired boy was one of total contempt, hatred and envy directed at his older brother. That was it, Reiji was put aside by Shu and everyone around him, so the hatred and contempt for the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly everything goes up in smoke.  I feel myself suffocating again, amid the smoke and heat of the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em> "You are a really good-for-nothing. He was not even able to save his human friend.”  Reiji child says to a young Shu who was crying in the ashes.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don't understand what's going on, Reiji did something for Shu, something to do with the fire — "a friend", that's what the youngest said.  Who would that be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Please, help me."</em> I heard a begging from a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I couldn't see it, just listened to it.  I remember hearing that voice, but I'm delusional, I can't be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em> "I destroyed their lives."  Apologizes. "I hope they can forgive me one day. For now, I beg you to protect them... Oh, spirit of light!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> With that, a strong light blinds me and I feel that I finally lost all my body's strength. Finally, everything went dark and peaceful again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Claustrophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azurah faces the fear and danger for the first time in the mansion. She will win?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“We are made of fear, it says who we are from inside.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>There’s no way to hide, not from the demons that eat us alive.”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, spirit of light!"</span>
  </em>
  <span>  With the voice of that woman, until then unknown to me, I wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My black eyes have difficulty focusing, due to the strong solar radiation, but just from feeling this radiation to warm my skin, I already feel much better.  Gradually I realize where I am and I recognize that it’s my room in this mansion, moreover it takes me a while to know if this is real or more a delusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Welcome back, senhorita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I end up jumping on my bed with Yuuki's greeting, which was something totally unexpected by me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —My apologies, I did not mean to scare you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was wearing the same clothes when I passed out and also a bandage where Reiji had bitten. Would Yuuki have done that curation? Why? Why does he always seem ready to do everything for me? I don't understand, I don't understand anything anymore, and it makes me angry and upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And I am sorry too, if I was too invasive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please, don't apologize for helping me. — I run my shaking hands over my black hair, trying to ease the tension that was building in my chest. —What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —After leaving Reiji-sama's office, the lady passed out and I carried her up to her room, and made all the arrangements so that today you would feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thanks Yuuki.  — I thank him with a sincere smile, something difficult for me to give to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It was nothing, senhorita. My job at this mansion is to take care and ensure your health.  — Make a brief bow. —I brought you a hearty breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He places a tray on my legs that has everything, just like breakfast in a luxury hotel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought your job here was to administrate the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Also. But my Master sees your stay as a priority. — Keeps your voice tern, not surprised with my observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why is their father so interested in me? — I ask, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the conversation that started in the study room, I think it was an excuse for Reiji, but for me this is serious, it’s the key that can lead to my origins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I cannot say, senhorita. — I can't tell how sincere he is to me. —However, I can confirm that he wants nothing bad for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Of course not!  It only puts me with six hungry vampires in a mansion. — I said in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm sorry for what happened to Reiji-sama. — He put his head down. —If you wish, I can talk to him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You don't need, Yuuki. I think he learned his lesson anyway, and if not, I will find a way for him to learn.  — I say determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I will leave you at ease in your room. — He says goodbye without commenting on my last line. —Whatever you desire, do not hesitate to call me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He withdraws, allowing me to be alone to reason a little. I ate everything on the tray, because I was starving and went to take a shower. It took me about an hour in the bathroom, thinking about what happened to Reiji and these flash memories, which now I'm sure belong to them, because everything hits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remembered the mysterious woman, who had mentioned "spirit of light", just like that Yui also did when she threw me off the balcony — this is so confusing, I'm dealing with something supernatural, something that I hadn't done, some months ago, the idea that it existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Am I going crazy? Freaked out? I smoke in the bathtub to ward off ills, but it doesn't help, the more I think the more these crazy ideas come back to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I think about not letting myself down, since my mask is so worn that it has almost become part of me and I want to enjoy the day, which looks so beautiful. There's not much to do, so with my cellphone I intend to lazily stay somewhere — the sofa in the living room looks so comfortable.  As soon as I get close to it, I jump on and fall on something that isn’t as soft as chic upholstery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Au!  You again!  — He exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I think I already had enough embarrassing situations with this blonde, but the universe is really against me, after all. When I jumped on the couch, I didn't see that Shu was already lying on it, so, due to my carelessness, I ended up sitting on his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sorry.  — I ask without grace. —I didn't think you would be sleeping in the living room by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You really are crazy, jumping on a couch like that. — Claim it by casting that deep look in your blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Damn it! I still remember them, so wet, mixed with tears, earth and smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Are you all right?  — He asks me with a suspicious look. —You’re been staring at me for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m sorry. — I say again. —I was wondering why you and Reiji get along so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He rolls his eyes, looking very uncomfortable talking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you have to do with it? — He watches my neck, which still has a bandage, very simple, but visible.  —Ah!  He went after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Can you answer my question?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It was a question?  — Shu doesn't really want to collaborate.  —She already tried to do that and it didn't work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —She?  Yui-san?  — I inquire curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes. Between Reiji and I there is no way to work. — He looked a little upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I don't understand, it seems that it is Reiji who does not want to forgive his brother, after all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, femme fatale… Are you really going to stay in this position for all long?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He changed from discomfort and melancholy to a malicious expression, while holding my waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Do you want me to leave?  — I ask him, joining the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I won't get anything from him if I don't play his game. So, let's play Shu Sakamaki!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I give it a ninety degree turn to keep him between my legs, so it is much more comfortable to face it and to move around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to finish what we started the other day?  —I propose to bend down to approach his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you really think I'm going to fall for that seductive tone of yours, just like Laito? — He takes me by the shoulders, pulling me away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I really did. — I confess. —But I see that you are more difficult than you look, blondie. — I run my hand over its golden threads, which are so soft. —Since you don't want that... What do you hear so much on these headphones?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Music.  — He answered rudely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Of course it is music!  I want to know what kind of you like it.  — I'm more accurate as my fingers move from your hair to your chest covered by a blue T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Stop with these little games. — He takes my hand and I stare into the depths of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You don’t like it?  — I am confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —That is not the point. — He looks away for a moment before returning it to me. —You are pretending, I don't like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I snort and get off him.  He gets up, but still sits on most of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —If you showed me the style of music you like, I could understand you better.  — I propose trying to use the last card I have at the moment. Shu is really more difficult than he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He takes his hand to one of his headphones, gives me space to sit next to him and extends one of the headphones to me. I can't contain a smile of satisfaction, but as soon as my hands come into contact with his, we are interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shu, did yo eat my takoyaki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ayato, you bastard!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu pulls out his earphone so his brother doesn't see it, but he doesn't have time to separate, because the redhead was already there, giving us intriguing looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is there a problem, thick thighs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Problem?  Define “problem” for me, small boy. — I should definitely have a bad face after being interrupted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —“Small boy”?  — Shu looks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It's because “his truly” is small, isn't it? Oh great Ayato! — I end up laughing at his immensely enraged expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ya still haven't learned, are ya, thick thighs? — He asks in a fury. —Don't call me that, or ya’ll regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Does that kind of comment strike you that much, Ayato? — Shu questions, seeming to want to provoke him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah Shu-san, this is because he doesn't want to assume that his little friend is that small, then he takes all this trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You'll see, thick thighs… See what the true ore-sama is capable of. — He threatens me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, “barking dog never bites”…  And I think that description is perfect for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You'll see who's gonna bite ya… — He steps forward to attack me, but Shu intervenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Troublesome. Shut up, Ayato. — Says standing up suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —This time the laziest was ‘ere, but the next... Ya won't escape, thick thighs. — He launches his last threat. —And my takoyaki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Do you really think I would eat that?  — Shu looked at his younger brother with indifference and a certain bitterness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It was Subaru, no doubt.  — The redhead looked determined, determined to keep blaming the others. —If I put my hand on that bastard... — And went off shooting more injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —That boy tires me up! — I say bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You also provoke him...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I!?  — I was outraged. —You must remember that it was he who started calling me "thick thighs".</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It tired me…  — The blond yawns.  —I'm going to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Thanks Ayato, you managed to destroy my moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight I had dinner alone. How vampires don't need to eat and I’m already accustomed to their routine, I don’t need more to be watched. For me, it’s better, no need to face none of those leeches, firstly the second brother after the scene in the study room. Of course I wasn’t totally alone, I had Yuuki's company.  He tried to distract me by seeing that I was down… well, in fact, I was bored and stuffed in my head. With great insistence, Yuuki accepted my help to collect the dishes, which made me feel a little useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> After that, at around 11p.m, I decide it's time to go back to the pink room, maybe listen to some music, read, smoke... Something, since I probably won't be able to sleep with my nightmares. However, I — lost in my thoughts — am grabbed and dragged by someone. I try to scream, but my mouth is covered, I can only do something when the person opens a door and hits me on the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't control a groan of pain as soon as I hit the ground with violence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are ya prepared for yer punishment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Shit! This redhead has mental issues, what does he think he's doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to get up, with a huge headache because of the hit, but he pushes me down again, standing over me and holding my shoulders tightly, preventing me from doing anything. I don't know where we are, everything is dark, not allowing me to see anything, but I feel that I can see its greenish glow of hatred in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Let me go, Ayato!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Now I'm Ayato, no longer "small boy", yer slut? — He asks in an authoritative tone, while pressing my shoulders even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I told you to let me go! — I gave a final shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My necklace glows, throwing the redhead away. I'm happy to know that my necklace still works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I get up hurriedly and run blindly to the door, which was only visible because of the lighting in the corridor, however, I end up stumbling on something, something metallic, like a kind of coffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It looks like ye found my maiden...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Maiden? What is he talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can't see in the dark, can ya thick thighs?  — He laughs sadistically.  —But I can. I can see the shameful situation ye’re in...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He grabs me and opens this kind of coffin with his foot. I try to fight, but it seems useless because Ayato is more determined than ever to screw me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Have ya heard of the iron maiden? — He whispers in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don't you dare, you bastard! — I struggle with trying to let go, but I feel like I'm losing strength, the control over my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I said, you’d regret tryin’ to go against ore-sama. — He threw me in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, there were no thorns as originally, but I knew the redhead was planning something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wanna hear ya… screamin, beggin for my forgiveness as yer blood flows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He closed the lid. No, he didn't! Instinctively, I start to feel short of breath, a tightness in my chest — it's a panic attack. I can't react, I just despair at being in such a small, dark and suffocating place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wanna hear ya call out my name… “Your truly, Ayato-sama".  — He says distant, because of the layer of iron between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I start banging against the metal frame, while trying in vain to control my senses. I feel like I was already shedding tears, remembering everything that already made me go through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are ya already cryin’? I haven't even started to stick the swords yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His voice is so far away for me, I can't seem to ration, just scream, trying to get rid of all the panic and trauma that are surrounding me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Stop crying! This will not solve your problems! ”  "You’ll stay there until you learn what respect is." “Fuckin’ slut! You’ve to get what you deserve.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I hear the sound of a sword going through one of the iron maiden's gaps in the space between my legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I haven't cut anythin’ yet. Ya still have time to beg my forgiveness, thick thighs. Give to ore-sama your blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "This is your place, the place of someone who is worthless."  "All of your suffering is necessary for you to learn."  "Bad girls need to be punished."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I scream desperately, choking on my own fear, overwhelmed by all the atrocities of my past. I just want to escape, but I can't. I want to get rid of all those voices, all those damn ones that have fucked me all my life, that took everything from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly, I feel like a banker. Someone hit the maiden I was in, but I'm so desperate that I can't identify anything around me. My heart is beating so fast that it feels like I'm running a marathon, it's hard to breathe and I feel so weak, so powerless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maiden's door opens and, in the dark, I can hear her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oe!  Are you alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I can't say anything, I just throw myself into his arms, wanting to get away from it all. In doing so, I feel that my body has lost all strength and I pass out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up in a room totally unknown to me, in a bed that wasn't mine, not knowing what time it was or if it was even real.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My head hurt, my body hurt and mostly my hands hurt. I look at my fists and see the huge wounds that formed in them, I probably made them when I fought and punched the thick layer of iron that enveloped me - I knew it was useless, but in the midst of a panic attack, I don't reason, I lose all control over my body and my actions, it is fear and my survival instinct that lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was there and I just couldn't believe that he had saved me, literally.  My black eyes should undoubtedly be wide, surprised and, at the same time, embarrassed in front of your dry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Are ya alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My mouth opens, but I feel unable to respond.  Damn it! I am still in shock, totally vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Tsh!  — He snaps his tongue and walks over to me, standing in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I am crestfallen, unable to face him, unable to do anything other than face the bruises on my hands, with the blood already dry. He lifts my chin, forcing me to meet his blood-red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ayato is an asshole. — Fights against the older brother. —Look, what he did to ya...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "He didn't do this to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Oi! Answer me!  Don't look at me with that dead fish look.  — Subaru was nervous about my lack of reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —W-why did you help me? — My words are weak, shaky, almost painful. Need to go back to who I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, I heard you scream and… — He looks away. Was it my impression or were the cheeks a little pink?  —Tsh!  Ayato lost control this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That doesn't answer my question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I wouldn't be able to sleep with you screaming like that. — The albino turns away from me. —Not to mention that Ayato needed to learn a lesson, so I knock him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thanks, Subaru-kun.  — I thank him without grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shit!  This situation was humiliating.  I was unable to assure myself, I let fear take over and now I owe to a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Tsh!  At least for now, Ayato will be locked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What? — I am confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ayato is gonna spend some time in the dungeon ‘til he controls himself. — Subaru clarifies. —Reiji made it clear to all of us that we can't hurt ya…— Strange that Reiji said that after what he did to me in his office.  —And Ayato exceeded that limit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ayato will be trapped in the mansion's dungeon... Well, I won’t deny that I am more relieved and also avenged that he is locked up like an animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You'd see the butler.  He’ll give ya somethin’ to eat and also take care of your injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Subaru-kun. — I call out to him before he leaves. —How am I supposed to thank you for saving me? — I say with my head down, but I lift it, even with my wounded pride, to face his confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What the fuck are ya talkin’ ‘bout?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You saved me and now I'm in debt. — I try to explain.  —So I am willing to pay you the price of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I don’t wanna anythin’ from ya!  — Exclaims already stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don’t lie to me. Everybody wants something, and don’t deny that you wish for my blood. — I look away, where I could see it was already morning. —I’m in your room, I slept in your bed and you probably had to smell my blood all night... I don't know if one of your brothers would do the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He snaps his tongue again and comes towards me, pushing me on the bed I was sitting on and getting on top of me. I could look deep into his red eyes, which I could certainly say that they wanted me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are ya gonna let me suck ya like this? Without resistin’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —If that covers the debt I owe you, then yes. — I reply, trying to look as sure as I can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You can’t be serious. Are ya a masochist?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It has nothing to do with it. It has to do with the fact that I want to be even with you.  — I clarify my point.  —Nothing in this life is free.  If you did something for me, I have to give back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If that's what you wanna… </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I tilt my neck to the side to give him free access so he can bite and so he does.  At first, I feel it hurts a little more, Subaru is more brutal than his other two brothers, but just like in my life, I learn to deal with it and not complain, after all I put myself in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Burn… — He says through sucks, very close to my ear, which makes me shiver. —It's even hotter, but not too sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He comes down to bite somewhere else and this time I let a little moan escape my lips. It was as if I could feel that he liked it, the pleasure that that blood gave him and that is enough for me to feel my whole body warm up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel that he is very close to me and our lower bodies are very close, so I decide to move my waist. I never had a chance to be this closer to the youngest Sakamaki, so I won’t lose this unique opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What do you think you’re doin’? — He asks, stopping to suck me as soon as he notices my suggestive movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I think you know what I'm doing.  — I answer in a malicious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He gets off me, leaving me without understanding why. It is not possible that one more of them will deny me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your blood is very good, but I'm only interested in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, you're the one who loses. — I shrugged, pretending I wasn't hit by the fact that he rejected me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I take a deep breath before getting up carefully, I don't want to pass out again. I walk to the exit, but when I cross the albino, he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him, making my back stick to him. His tongue runs over my neck where he had bitten, making me shiver again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What a bipolar boy. It wouldn't be easier to say at once that he wants me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It’ll prevent a mark from formin’.  — He whispers in my ear, in an incredibly sexy voice, which makes me excited. —So you can attack my brothers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I laughed as soon as he released me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't worry, we can try again. — I winked at him, but he remains unchanged. —Thank you again, Subaru-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don't thank me.  — He looks away as I leave his room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Azurah was rejected? Twice in a chapter? Wow, that’s new for her, but in the next one, she won’t let them go away so easily.<br/>What their voice that Azurah heard when Ayato looked her in the iron maiden? Is it from her past that she tries to hide? Many questions and I see you next ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Secret desaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>“Passion attracts hearts, longing forces the encounter,</b>
    <b> desire brings your mouth, but only love can bring two souls together.”</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I leave Subaru's room, I go to the pinky room and there I find Yuuki, with a first aid kit and a tray full of food. I was really starving, so I smiled pleasantly at the butler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Senhorita, I am glad you are fine! — He exclaims, looking incredibly relieved.  —Subaru-sama was very kind to let you stay in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah… — I agree by walking over to the tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of my hunger, I even pay too much attention to the butler's words, I just wanna eat, don’t give a damn about those leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I am so sorry about Ayato-sama. I assure you, senhorita, that will not happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please, Yuuki... Don't be sorry for something that is out of your control. — I ask, giving him a pleading look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Even so, as the manager of this mansion, it is essential that I ensure everyone's well-being.  — Say firmly in his position.  —But now Ayato-sama will have learned his lesson. Orders of his Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I expect the same too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know if it will work, but I won't deny that having a more controlled Ayato would be a blessing in my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Oh!  Your hands, senhorita! — He cries out in horror. He takes them to observe them better. —I am going to do a very effective curative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thanks Yuuki.  I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you do for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And the lady does not even have to. That is my duty and it is an honor. — He gives me such a kind smile that I am unable to resist your requests for care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With perfection and delicacy, Yuuki bandaged my hands, after doing all the disinfection procedure, and did everything he needed to make me feel better, but I told him that sleeping would be the best medicine. Even grudgingly, he leaves me alone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Huff of hatred looking at my bandaged hands. My hands were fucked, usually girls' hands are soft and delicate, mine are scarred, rough and are capable of cutting thin skin. There were some scars on my back, but not as deep as on my hands, maybe it’s because I pass more time being flogged in the hands, to show that I’m not perfect - and never will be. I take a long breath in order to get rid of those damned memories, because what Ayato reminded me is no longer enough, I don't need it all again and have a new panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I throw myself in bed and try to sleep. I am very tired, so I feel that after much insistence, my consciousness surrenders the evidence that I need to sleep. It was not even a peaceful sleep, although I sometimes felt I was going nowhere, at other times I heard a woman screaming, crying and begging to be killed, besides always calling for someone: her older brother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was that person?  I don't know, because I'm not able to see her face, just hear her cries of despair in the darkness.  A chorus of children also cry, which is unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fortunately, the darkness is gone and I feel that I am now in the mansion, more specifically in Subaru's room.  He was there, with his usual angry expression, but next to him was the blonde girl, who seemed to be sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Yui, why’re you ‘till in this situation?"  Asks the albino in a mixed tone of anger and concern.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "I can't run away anymore, Subaru-kun.” She explains with difficulty because of the crying stuck in her throat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "It’s ‘cause of Kanato and Ayato?" She nods.  "You should’ve sent those two to hell."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "I already said that I can't, Subaru-kun!"  This time, his voice came out with more power.  "I wish I could control what I feel, what's inside me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsh!" He crackles his tongue.  "Do ‘till have the knife I gave ya?" Ask to this Yui, who raises her head with her pink eyes wide and nods to the youngest vampire.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> "If any of them try anythin’... Kill’em.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Subaru-kun, I-I can't..." She says scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "When the time comes to face them, you’ll know that this is what ye’ve to do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "I will never be able to do that." The blonde regrets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Yui..." He bends down, holding her chin to force her to face him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel something in my chest hurt when he does that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "I won’t let <strong>Him</strong> do the same to ya as he did to my mother."  Explain to the girl who looks incredibly delighted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "Subaru-kun..." She throws herself into his arms, making the albino startle at her initiative.  "I will never be able to thank you for all you have done for me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "I only hope ye don't make a mistake this time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> I wake up in a jump.  Subaru was really close to Yui, including inciting her to kill Ayato and Kanato.  I remember that, when I went out with Kanato, the purple guy asked me to take my revenge on Subaru, because he caught the albino insisting that Yui run away — if what I saw was real, Kanato would have killed his younger brother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this flash, the blonde didn’t mention anything about Laito, who Kanato accused of trying to steal his bride. Seriously, this family is a mess, where everyone hates everyone, and worse: I'm getting in the middle of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I get up from the bed and walk over to the dressing table, where I look at my reflection in the mirror. I touch the scars on my face with my hands still bandaged while I remember the features of the deceased girl; we are so different, we have nothing to do with each other, neither physically nor in personality, as it seems to me. I snort with wrathful, realizing that I'm getting into something that is already getting out of my control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I hear a flap of wings and I get scared. It was already dark outside and I can see a bat flying and banging against my window. I don't know what to do, I just stare at him hitting the glass, looking uselessly wanting to go through it;  little by little, I think the animal realizes that it’ll not be able to reach the light in the room and decides to fly away.  If it came in here, it would surely be killed, so the best thing it does is leave — which I should have done before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Azurah-san! What happened to your hands?  — A girl asks looking in horror at my bandaged hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I got hurt while training boxing. — I answer with my fake model smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Do you train boxing? — Ask another curious one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes.  A woman must know how to defend herself.  — I clarify firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah! I would like to know how to fight!  — Excludes a third one enchanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You must certainly do this very well, Azurah-san. Just like everything you do.  — Praise the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gradually, I became someone very popular in high school, maybe the most popular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lia is sitting next to me, but she doesn't comment on anything, she just keeps reading her book — she didn't explain to me why she missed a week at school, she just said it was a personal problem. On the other hand, the other girls don’t stop talking for a second, they are always prowling me, always cajoling me and wanting to know my secrets to win over so many boys, which is funny, as it’s a bunch of rich girls revolving around a mongrel like me, however they don't know anything, they think I'm rich like the Sakamaki guys — including, with my influence, I ensured that none would come near them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What about Ayato-kun?  — Ask the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —He's sick. You will be staying at the mansion for a while. — It was the excuse that Reiji advised me to give if they asked about the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You aren’t interested in him, are you Misa-chan? — Question a fourth girl. —I heard he has that thing... short. — Whisper with a little shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to hold back a laugh.  Ayato is successful among the little girls, but when he returns to school, he will be waiting for a surprise. I told him that nobody messes with Azurah. His hell is just starting, I plan do much worst, like this little joke was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No, of course not.  — Deny it awkwardly. —Hey, Azurah-san... Is this story about Ayato-kun true?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I can’t say.  After all, they're supposed to be my brothers, so there's no way I can know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But you aren't <em>really</em> brothers, are you? — Asks the third maliciously. —Then it wouldn't be a problem, would it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How dirty you are, Ayane. — Play the fourth, teasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I end up laughing as I smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It's true. — I agree with Ayane.  —But what they have is delicious, they are complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Which one do you think is the most handsome?  — Asks the second curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have no favoritism. — I answer without interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They aren’t far from our table, so I don't know if they are listening to us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lean my body on the chair to see the table on which the Sakamakis are sitting: Laito is trying in vain to flirt with a trio of first-year girls, Subaru and Kanato don't seem to know what's going on around them, even though I think they can't understand what we are talking about because of the noise in the cafeteria, and Reiji reads a book. Shu, on the other hand, isn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, come on Azurah-san! You know... Women's union. If you have a favorite, we don't even look at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bunch of fake and stupid girls.  But since that is the case, I will bet on who they talk to the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Without a doubt, I find Shu the most handsome.  — I omit “san” on purpose, which makes them surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes, Shu-san is the most handsome. — Agrees the second with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought Ayato-kun was the hottest, but after those stories... I don't know. — Misa seems to have given up on the redhead, which makes me smile victoriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think Reiji-san is hot too. You know, first in the class and such... — Says the fourth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —The first in the class is Azurah-san, Kira.  — Fixes Ayane, making me smile pridefully.  —I don't know, he looks too serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And he doesn't look at any girls. — Regret the fourth, very discouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I heard that Laito-kun is gay.  What a waste!  — Says the second, making a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't think that rumor is true, Akemi.  — Ayane opposed the blonde. —But I feel a little disgusted because he keeps harassing the girls around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think that harassment is just a way to hide it. — Completes Akemi. —Well, there's Subaru-kun...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Creed!  — Excludes Misa.  —When he looks at you, looks like he wants to kill you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —He's a first year, not funny. — Says Ayane disinterest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But hot he is. — Says Akemi at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This chat about man bores me. Man is good to fuck and that's it, he opened his mouth already talks shit, besides that it's just a waste of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel my cellphone vibrate between my legs and verify that I have a new message. It's from Luka, asking where I am and if we can meet now. Look, point for me that will catch someone now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Girls, excuse me. I have to talk to someone now. See ya! — I winked at them before I left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah! I wanted to be like Azurah-san. — Misa exclaims. —Having all the boys at my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I should meet Luka in the storage, where we can have privacity to… You know, explore our bodies, something that I love and I don’t do much because of those leeches above me. That was my initial plan, until I felt someone grab my arm with immense strength, pulling me to an empty and dark classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses my body against the hall, without no ceremony, almost making my bones crack with all his vampire strength. His bloody eyes shine in the darkness, showing his wrath and irritation above myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Want to scare me to death, Subaru-kun? — I’m not with my best face too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can feel his forearm pressing against my throat, in addition to his entire taller body barring any possible escape from me, leaving me to his mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you think it's funny to play with us? — He's totally furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—About yer conversation with those girls. I heard everythin’. So don’t take me by fool!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What an ugly thing to hear from others, Subaru-kun. — I tease him and in response he pushes me against the wall, making some bones crack with his violence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This really hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You keep makin’ up stories ‘bout us… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wow, calm down, angry boy. — I interrupt him, ignoring the pain in my back. —I just made up the story of Laito and Ayato, the rest were they who said, not me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He lets go of me, smacking his tongue in total anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Why?  Were you touched by what they said about you, angry boy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His bloodthirsty look seemed to want to destroy me, coming back to me and pressing my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You're ridiculous. And worse, you can influence others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, dear, it's years of practice. — I answer without fear, after all, they can’t really hurt me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Make it clear for yer malicious and stupid mind, human… — Subaru presses a little higher, making me suffocate. —Don’t play with me, ye’ll be regretted by that. Did ya heard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m a little… — My joke is stopped by his hand in my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that clear for ya? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod, let him free me, who cough a little for air, massaging where his fingers were expressing. The red eyes are still on me, looking at with spite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What now? Are you going to let me out or going to keep looking at me with that murderous look? — I asked irritably, after all I hate being threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He opens the door to get out, but I'm faster and I close it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Whatcha think ye’re doin’?  — He asks in disgust by my sudden reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I need to know something, Subaru-kun. — He looks at me asking me to hurry, as if he hates to be near me.  — Did you save me from Ayato-kun because of Yui-san?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His eyes go wide and his mouth opens, probably shocked by my assumption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Whatcha…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm being serious, no kidding. — I clarify, seriously.  —When I screamed in desperation, totally in a panic ... Did you remember her and save me because of that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looks away, his cheeks incredibly flushed. He's even cute like that, not like the violent guy who suffocates me seconds behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’ve nothin’ to do with it. — He nervously oposses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes, I have! Because I need to know why.  — I insist. —Did you really want to save me or did you do it for someone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I approach him, almost gluing our bodies, making me feel his breathing quicken, just like mine, but cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t know.  — He said looking deep into my black eyes. In his red, I could see how confused he was. —And it doesn't even matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It matters to me. — I won’t give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say looking down at your lips. Damn it! I'm getting stoked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do ya want, human? Wanna be destroyed? — He tries to use his hammer to make me give up, to get me away, but this time, it won't work for you, leech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Maybe I wanna. — I look into his red eyes again, which seemed incredibly surprised by my words.  —Perhaps I want to be destroyed by you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pulls on my wrist and turns our bodies, making him now press my body against the door. I don't even have time to complain about the new violence of his action, because he seals our lips. They are so cold that I feel like I have to warm them up, so I open my mouth to allow his equally icy tongue in and I can warm it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a desperate and confused kiss for both of us, who don't quite understand why we're doing this — starts all suddenly —, but I can't help but appreciate and wish for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With my free hand, I hold Subaru's neck, to further deepen our kiss and to incite him further. The albino releases my hand to take it to my hair, while I, with both hands free now, hold on to his neck to entwine my legs in his torso.  Our kiss ends when I am out of breath, leaving both of us breathless. Subaru runs his mouth up to my neck, where he sinks his fangs, causing me to groan in pain and pleasure, connecting me to him.  With my legs, I try my best to stay on his body, while the vampire has one strong arm around my waist and the other holding my hair, let many bite marks on my neck and ruining my shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as he stops sucking my blood, I pull his face for a new kiss, even more eager than the first, which mixes blood and saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yui ..." — He says it in the space between our kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I opened my black eyes, which probably emanated enormous hatred, and with my back against the door, I took the impulse to keep him away from me. Subaru's red eyes were wide, surprised and without understanding my reaction and my expression of hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The next time you’re going to use me to forget someone… Do it right. — I say opening the door and leaving him behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With clenched fists, I walk towards the ladies' room. Damn leech! I was stupid to think that this brat was interested in me, even just a little; he just wants to forget the deceased girl, who most likely rejected him. Where I was with my head when I let myself be carried away by those bloody eyes... Certainly, thinking about bullshit, because that's all my mind thinks about when comes to my lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arriving at the bathroom, I turned on the faucet and put water on my face, trying to refresh my ideas and my body, if that’s necessary, since I took a bucket of ice after he said the name of another. This is humiliating!  I've had many humiliations in my life, but one guy moaning another's name never happened to me. The only thing I want now is to screw that damn leech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I look in the mirror and see that I have a terrible face, totally disgusted, besides, there is something worse: my uniform was stained with my blood and I could still see the hole in his fangs in my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Bastard! I am a slut, a slut who doesn't know how to control her impulses and who ends up being carried away by the moment. Sometimes I deserve to die because I'm so stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah… — That voice scares me, making me wake up from my curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Lia! — I turn to face her in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! She couldn't see me like that. What the fuck I’m gonna say to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her greenish brown eyes ran quickly up to my neck, which still had blood staining the skin and the white T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh my God! Why did this happen to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seriously, Lia, it's nothing. — I try to insist on it when I see her state of despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please come with me. — She asks authoritatively. —Now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to deny it, but she pulls me by the arm, showing unexpected strength.  The auburn rags me to the infirmary, which was completely deserted, which she seemed to thank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don't understand, Lia seems to be reacting totally differently than I thought someone would react if she saw me bite — because she can see it's a bite! It’s like she already knows what it is and what’s happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sit down.  — Commands, pointing at a stretcher. I obey, staring at her without reaction. —I didn't think this was going to happen to you. — She seems to be sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hold one!  Do you know what this is?  — I inquire surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It was a vampire that bit you, wasn't it? — I am unable to answer. First time I don’t know what to do, totally confused and unaware of what’s really happening. —When I heard that you were with the Sakamakis, I should have done something, I should have prevented this from happening to you… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Calm down, Lia. — I’m lost with everything she is saying very quickly. —“Stopped”? So you know that Sakamaki are vampires?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah, I beg you to understand me… — What is she saying? —I couldn't evidence my position because I am...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A vampire hunter. — Completes a mysterious voice, but it’s already well known by me. —I should have known by now, Taniguchi-san.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lia is a important character in this history and her secret is discovery by someone who isn’t that trustful. Who is it? <br/>Next chapter we’ll discovery too. Kissus and bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Frames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to Azurah face some of reveals that will appear to her, secrets and ghosts from the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Reiji… — I almost spit out this name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Watch your tone, vulgar woman. — He points to me with disgust and disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakamaki Reiji... I'm going to have to ask you not to approach her.  — Lia's voice is in a totally different tone than as I am used to, she is serious, firm and very confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You think you stand a chance against me? A pure blood vampire? — The bespectacled teases the huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The auburn smiles broadly and points a small pistol at the vampire. I don't know where she got it from, but I think it's part of her vampire slayer article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Silver bullet.  Just one of those and you were gone, vampire. — She threatens with a seriously face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, let's keep up appearances. — It looks like Reiji was quite surprised by the huntress’s reaction. —It's about her…? — Points to me. —Is she your mission?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.  My mission is just to watch you, Sakamakis’, from a distance.  — Answer with your weapon still aimed at the vampire. —The Church was unaware of her existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—As I feared... It has nothing to do with the Church. — He says thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hello!  She has a name and is still here! — I exclaim in disgust by being ignored in this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't worry, Azurah.  I will protect you.  — Lia puts herself in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't need to be protected. — I say firmly, rising from the stretcher and standing next to the auburn, looking at her with a certain contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Who bit you?  — Reiji asks after seeing my brand. —Looking at the careless way it was made, it’s Subaru. — He sighs in denial. —Mattaku!  How irresponsible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Doesn't matter who did it! —Lia exclaims, very furious. —No one is going to put a finger on her anymore. Azurah, you sould… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped her right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I “should” anything! I said, I don’t yours or anyone's protection, I know take care of myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m mad, Lia lied to me and it’s someone totally different from who I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—For a huntress, you are very weak. — Reiji comments in his superior tone. —Coming here, without knowledge of her “protective magic”... In that case, if she was bitten, it was because she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With her greenish brown eyes, Lia looks at me confused, without understanding why I would accept that — I think any normal person would be dissatisfied, but I don't care if it hurts, as long as I feel something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, that’s the way you see, I don’t need you to keep me “safe”. After all, I don’t need people lying to me. — I say with some fury to the girl by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Azurah... I didn’t want to hide this, but I couldn't tell… — I interrupt her apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, I don't care about this crap. — I shrug.  —I'm always surrounded by worthless people, people wanting to use me ... I don't know why I'm still surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I swear I wanted to… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Actually, I think you only approached me because of them, didn't you? — I question, staring deep into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She didn't even need to answer, I already knew the truth evidenced by looking at her. I don’t need more liars in my life, I had enough of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—When we crashed, I didn't know who you were, I swear. But when you mentioned the Sakamaki name, then I connected the points that you could be a sacrificial bride…  So, I stayed close to you to get more information from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—First of all, I’m no sacrificial bride. — I clarify my position. —Second, I hope you got everything you needed from me, — Lia tried to call me by my name, but I won’t stop. —because I don't want to look you in the face anymore. — I struggle at last. —You should just go, before the others discover about you too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Appears that you will no longer have your spy, huntress.  — Reiji says proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up too! — I revolt against him too. —I'm full of you, leeches. My life was already crap, but since I met you all, everything got worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you not dare raise your voice to me. — He orders authoritatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I talk to you or anyone the way I want. — I shoot in the same tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mattaku! Your manners go from bad to worse. — He comments with disgust. —Clean your neck and meet us in the limo, we'll be leaving early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turned his back on me, but not before taking one last look at the auburn who was speechless beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do not worry, huntress. I am not going to state your position, so you can continue with your mission and be an informer to the Church, but be careful the next time we meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And he came out in an elegant way. I can't help but be frustrated with my humiliation and also with the arrogant manner of this leech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I go to one of the shelves and pick up some antiseptics and gauze to clean my wound, while I do that, I feel Lia's eyes continue on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm really sorry, Azurah. — She regrets, embarrassed. —I hope you can forgive me one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She also left, leaving me alone in that ward. I take a vase and throw it against the wall, my destructive hatred so big. I hate her, I hate them, I hate myself.  Hatred is the feeling that describes me now.  As I said, I am always surrounded by these kinds of fake people, who just want to use me… I am so tired. How much longer can I take it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made all the necessary dressings and went to the school's exit to wait for the limo. Once there, I met Reiji with his other three brothers, but there was no sign of Subaru; so the bespectacled vampire was completely impatient and after waiting uselessly for the youngest of the brothers, he decided to leave without himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence was the great dominant of the limo, I had a terrible face, just like Reiji, which made Laito quiet, without making fun, Kanato was crestfallen and Shu was as usual. At the mansion, we met in the living room, without Ayato — who of course would not participate in the meeting for being in the dungeon —, and Subaru, which Reiji made a point of waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I don't know how long we were waiting, because I was so lost in my thoughts, which I only woke up when the albino appeared with his usual angry expression, basically kicking what he saw ahead, he even seemed very surprised to find us gathered in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Where were you, Subaru? — Reiji asked quite impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Doesn’t matter. — His bloody eyes drifted to me and I answered his gaze with exactly the same rancor. —What the hell is goin’ on ‘ere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We were expecting you, Subaru. — Laito says, playing with his hat. —You know, the next time you go for a nightscape, let your big brothers know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Subaru snaps his tongue and decides to stop paying attention to his fifth brother so as not to end up taking his anger out on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do not think I was so clear about the new rules in this house... — Reiji takes a long breath, probably trying to control his stress.  —I told you not to kill her, not to attack her… especially at school, Subaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Now it's my fault!?  — Inquires outraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And who else would it be? I hope I have been clear this time. — Take a deep breath again. —Because of your lack of responsibility, Subaru, someone saw your bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is this going to be a problem? — Asks Shu already imagining a very complicated situation that would force him out of his comfort zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, because I have already resolved the situation. — He's not really going to expose Lia, what I don’t understand is why. —But I hope this do not have a next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Logically, there won't be a next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm forced to laugh at Subaru's last line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What's funny, bitch-chan? — Laito asks, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't promise something you can't keep, Subaru-kun.  — I provoke him. Why? Just because I want to screw this shitty leech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Subaru's pale face takes on a reddish tinge, which shows that he is very angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What did ye said, human? — He thinks he'll be scared like that, poor thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I stand, opening an amused smile on my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can't deny that you kissed me because you wanted to, because you want me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Bitch-chan, this is making it difficult to compete. — Laito regrets with a tired sigh.  —First I see you kissing Shu, and now you are with Subaru...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up, Laito.  — Orders Shu already pretty stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shu, when was that?  — Question Reiji very furious with his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I kissed ya ‘cause ye’re there, it could be anyone. — If he thinks that answer will be enough for me, he is very much mistaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It wasn’t what it seemed to me. — I replied to him yet without losing my provocative tone. —You keep all that stuff, but it didn't seem that rude when it was between my legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut the fuck up!! — He screams at the wall, making it crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I end up being a little frightened by this strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mattaku! How many times have I told you not to punch the walls, Subaru?  — Reiji takes a long tired breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can play yer games with the others, not with me. — Rage against me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let's see how long you can take, Subaru-kun. — I leave the living room with an immense expression of hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I throw myself in bed as soon as I get to the room, my chest dominated by this mixed feeling of hatred, anger and spite, making me fall asleep. I wake up some time later, a little bewildered, with the sound of something banging against the bedroom window. At first I thought it was raining, but the noise is fickle and seems like something is being thrown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I barely open my black eyes and slowly walk to my window, opening it. There was a small balcony and I stayed on it, trying to see where the noise was coming from in my window. I quickly see a figure running through the mansion's front yard, it's something quick and wearing a hood, which makes me fear a little, maybe for could be a vampire or worse — if there’s anything worse.  The figure appeared again below my window and I can see that it’s the silhouette of a woman, which signals me to follow her. I don't think to obey it, but she lowers the hood a little and I end up giving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I go down the stairs carefully and go out the back door of the mansion, taking a path pointed by her that did not pass through Subaru's garden and that led to the entrance to the forest. Behind one of the trees, she was there, waiting for me.  It was very dark, the moon very small in the sky, so I brought my lighter and I dare light a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought you weren't coming. — Confess her in surprise, and a little shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you want, Lia? — I'm going to stretch to the point, as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I came here because I want to show that I'm on your side. That I’m not your enemy like the Sakamakis’.  — She clarifies trying to convince me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is that outfit? Your uniform?  — I ask, passing my eyes to his look of black hood, boot and some weapons and accoutrements hanging around his waist. —I loved the look. — I confess with a malicious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The clothes were very close to the body and I had never noticed the auburn's curves, her height, even though she seems too thin for my taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, that is my uniform. And thank you.  — Thanks for my somewhat flat compliment, but that certainly makes her blush. —I came prepared if I found one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So you're just here for me to apologize to me? — I question suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No. — She answers very seriously. —I came here to give you this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She hands me something sharp, which, as soon as I pick it up, I realize it is a dagger, which was surrounded by a leather sheath protecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is a silver dagger, you know how...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—To use?  Of course! — My answer seems to surprise the huntress. —I love sharp objects and I already have experience with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I removed the dagger from its sheath and I can see the reflection of the flames from my cigarette on the shiny blade of the weapon; it was so beautiful, with some gold trim and a yellowish jewel at the point of the handle, which should probably be amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is almost a wedding jewel for me. — Delighted as I swing the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It's not so extreme. I'm giving you this so you can protect yourself.  — She says cautiously.  —I know you have the magic in your necklace, but just in case it doesn't work… I want you to have a spare weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thanks Lia.  — I thank her with a sincere smile, putting the dagger back in its sheath. —But I still don't know if I can forgive you. Because I hate lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I understand, Azurah.  I just ask you to give me another chance, I really want to be friends with you. — She seems determined and sincere. Unfortunately, because it is very dark, I have difficulty seeing the depth of her gaze and knowing if she really isn’t lying, as much as I feel that she’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I take a long breath.  My life sucks and if I am alone, I risk getting even worse, so without a doubt the idea of having a partner who understands my situation can be of immense help. After all, she is a vampire hunter, she is more aware about those night creatures than me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—To prove your friendship, Lia... I'm going to need your help. — She nods, willing to support me. —I need to find out about my origins and everything points to some connection between the Sakamakis and that damn necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —How are you so sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have those... dreams. —I confess to her. Well, I need to talk to someone about it, otherwise I will explode. —Nightmares, actually. I see things, I see the Sakamaki, but not as they are now, when they were children. Memories and traumas that are theirs, besides that I see the former bride of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The auburn seemed incredibly surprised by my confession, because of her reaction, she has no idea what this was about, which just started to further disillusion me to find a way out to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I never heard anything like that. — Put her hand on your chin so that you are thoughtful. —I will research about. I have my contacts from the Church and if there is anything about the supernatural to be discovered, they will surely know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Thanks, Lia.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, that’s nothing.  Now I think you should go back to the mansion before they realize you're missing. — She advises without hiding her concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —How did you get here?  — The huntress doesn't understand my question. —I mean, when I saw you, you seemed too quick for a normal person, not to mention that you don't seem to be feeling discomfort in the middle of this darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, it's a long story. — She sighs tiredly.  —But I can tell you that it has to do with my being a vampire hunter. — We heard a flapping of wings, probably from a bat. —You better go, we'll talk at school later. I will watch you from afar, in case something happens, I will interfere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree with her as I stub out my cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I returned to the mansion the same way I had left, and luckily, there was no leech to piss off.  As soon as I reach the entrance hall and start walking up the stairs, I hear a macabre laugh — a woman's laugh.  I try to look everywhere to find where it came from, however, without finding anything, I look back to the top of the stairs, where in the corner was Yui wearing a long dark blue dress with a red rose pinned high above the breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The blonde starts to run, taking the opposite side that I always go. Something inside me tells to follow her, because then I will find out what the former bride wants; so, following this instinct, I go after her. She starts to climb a multitude of stairs, making me do the same thing to follow her. When I am already panting and tired of hurriedly climbing stairs, I see that the deceased is standing in front of three paintings that were covered by black curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uncover it… — Yui says pointing to the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I think about replying to her, but it would be useless. Her pink eyes, which looked like two large sapphires, were petrified and lifeless, after all she was a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I pull a string that drags the curtains to reveal three huge pictures, which even though they looked so realistic.  I went to Yui's side, which was incredibly short( about ten centimeters shorter than me), and read those frames. From the right to the left I can see written: Christa, Beatrix and Cordelia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Are they!  The women I have been dreaming about for a long time, now when I see them side by side, I realize how different they are: Christa has a wistful smile, evidenced by her sad eyes; Beatrix has a serious and rigid expression, while Cordelia has a huge smile, looking incredibly pleased with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —W,why? — I ask the ghost by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They asked. — Answer while continuing to look at the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —They who? — I am still incredibly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see hate when I look at you.  — Her face turns towards me, she is incredibly pale, almost morbid, with an expression that frightens me, since in his eyes I see pity.  —You are made by hate. You hate everything they did to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She tries to touch me, but I dodge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Don’t touch me! — I warned, taking steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It is already too late, the others are also coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Others? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing moment that conversation gets more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Tragic stories, broken hearts ... You can fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't throw that weight on my shoulders! — I exclaim in disgust.  —I have neither the function nor the goal of fixing anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You have to fix you first. You have to forgive.  — Insists walking towards me, I keep walking backwards, until I reach the edge of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Forgive who? The leeches? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No.  The shadows of your past.  — She clarified by coming face to face with me. —The ones you blame for your misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Never!  I will never forgive them. They destroyed my life! — I am full of bitterness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Then it may be too late for you. — She turns away from me and walks back towards the paintings, leaving me perplexed, not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you want from me!?  — I screamed, forcing her to give me one last look, this time totally empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you want, Azurah-san? — I am frightened by her question. —You don't know what you want and worse, you think you do. The only thing you hope for is death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel weak, a little dizzy and heavy, not strong enough to support my own body.  I'm suffocating, my head spins and my heart squeezes, burning all over me. I hear the macabre laugh, the same as before, this time she laughs while calling someone's name in ecstasy — a name I can't quite identify;  I suddenly hear a shot, I see blood stain the flowers, and I hear the hysterical cry of a woman who is completely desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bring my hand to my chest, trying to endure this pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan... Bitch-chan… — The voice is distant, but I cling to it to get out of this illusionary maze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My eyes see again and I realize that I am in front of the three paintings, with no sign of the deceased bride, lying on my knees on the crimson carpet with Laito down beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan… Are you okay?  — His green eyes seem to show concern, as they shift to the pictures in front of us, before turning to me again.  —Why are you here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just an evening walking. — I lied, already completely recovered and getting up. —My pressure must have dropped, I’m very tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, bitch-chan... When you go for a walk, don't come to that side of the mansion. And if you want to come, call Laito-kun here. — He winks at me. —I won’t let you be lost in this haunted mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laito…” That was the name the woman was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Huh… — He looks at the three pictures, more specifically the picture on the left, of the woman with long violet hair and bright green eyes, who undoubtedly should be his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Laito had an expression on his face that was almost indecipherable to me, it was a mixture of love, remorse, hatred and disgust, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I’m going… — I mean trying to get out of that situation as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan. — He calls me again before I go. —I thought about enjoying the night, just the two of us… — I know what the fifth Sakamaki refers to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm not in the mood, Laito-kun. — I replied discouraged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After my “conversation” with the deceased, I feel completely uncomfortable; after all, how does Yui know about my tragic past?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I understand, bitch-chan. — He looks back at his mother's picture. I’m very confused. —But once you and I have come together, we have created a bond that cannot be broken in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He doesn't really get over it, he looks incredibly needy, not much different than me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good night, Laito-kun. — I say goodbye without paying much attention to his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I leave it behind, still focused on that painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Is she awakening? — Ask Laito to himself. —Why, wherever I go, do you always show up? — He looks directly at the mother's picture, with growing hatred.  —This time, I won’t fail. I will have her love, it may not be just for me, but I will.  And you… — He points to his mother. —You’ll not interfere this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laito smiles in a malicious way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan... Your time is coming.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Azurah finally faces Yui’s ghosts, but that’s just the begging, and what she said to the protagonist is very important to the trama.<br/>The next chapter is one of my favorites, so I hope you will like☺️ hot scenes coming...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. At the library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One surprise match at the library, what could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“What is it that I can't control? Can you tell me?</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em> It fills me up, consumes me and scares me,</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em> Mainly because I let myself be carried away by you, by your touches</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em> and for that feeling that’s toxic, while it’s addictive”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lia and I arranged to meet at the library in the last period, which would be empty. We had to be very careful, as Reiji was watching us both. I told the auburn about my last vision, which made her even more confused about why I have these “events”; I also confirmed that the voices of the women I heard were of the Sakamaki mothers. I needed to find out more about it, however, as I had already contested, mothers were the weak point of the six, and for Kanato the simple fact of citing her seemed to be a pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  To recap: a possible choice could be Ayato, however it was logical that he would never help me, maybe he was even accumulating even more hatred for me while he is locked in the dungeon. I think of “a possible one” because the redhead quoted "That woman", referring to the dress Kanato bought for me, which I didn't understand at the time, but after seeing Cordelia's painting, I knew it was her, because of the tone and well glued to the body.  Reiji might even be an option, but Kanato has already informed me, he still has a lot of remorse for his mother for leaving him aside. </span>
  <span>With Subaru, I wouldn't speak even dead, the atmosphere is very tense between us after what happened and, without a doubt, he would never talk about his mother with me as he did with Yui. Laito could also be an option, but the way he looked at his mother's picture, in a way that I couldn't understand, it would be better to let it go. I'm left with Shu… And that's a problem, because getting the blonde to collaborate can be a very difficult mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I reach over the table, biting my lip to keep from crying out in frustration. The bell rings and I get up ready to leave the room with my huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you okay? — Ask her on our way to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just frustrated. — I reply, huffing impatiently. — It sucks to have these leeches in my head all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lia ends up not holding a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm sorry, but it's funny when you call them “leeches”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That's what they are, isn't it? — I accompany her with laughter.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span> When we go into the library, I end up running into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I'm sorry. — I apologize promptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Azurah-san!  It's good to see you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hiroshi-kun!  How long... — We greet each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could I forget this cute guy, leader of the student union and one of the best students of the third year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I heard you are doing very well at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wonder how well you heard. — I can't help but smile malicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah, I talk about your student performance. — He's all embarrassed and I bite my bottom lip. I want this for me!  —But I also heard that you’re becoming popular between your classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm trying. — I play with my hair, charming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you two going to study now? — He asks, finally casting a look at the girl next to me. I confirm.  —What a pity! I would like to ask you to drink something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I have a lot to do with Lia, but not even dead, I let this guy escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, you could pick me up when classes are over. — I suggest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hiroshi smiles broadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Of course! I'll come by when the last bell rings. — He walks away. —See you later, Azurah-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What was this?  — Ask Lia beside me, seeing my dirty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That's me making a point for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't you have to go back with the Sakamaki? — She questioned suspiciously as we sat at a table at the back of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, I have. But I'm not going to miss this chance with a guy who's been into mine since I arrived. — I confess with a wide smile. —Women have their necessities too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You shouldn't be in trouble with them. — Advises in a tone of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I know, I know. But I can't help it. — I shrugged and we both laughed.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span> With the library empty, Lia introduced me to some books about vampires and this supernatural universe, which she had studied since she was a child to be a vampire hunter.  She also explained to me about what I saw last night, the auburn said that current hunters take injections to acquire some powers, to be equivalent to vampires and other beings; these injections allow them to run faster, have greater strength and physical endurance, in addition to seeing in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It doesn't compare to a real vampire power. — Finish her explanation. —But with our fighting arts, weapons, neutralization potions and knowledge, we have caused vampires a lot of headaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lia said that the Church was "at peace" with the vampires, because they accepted being submissive to the vampire leader — Karlheinz. However, about eighteen years ago, things started to get out of control and now the two factions are about to conflict. This is a little tense, because I think how ordinary people will be affected by it. For now, everything seems to be much less tense than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ahh! — The auburn lets out a long yawn. —I think we better stop here. I'm very tired. Last night was very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Are you leaving already? — I ask her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yes.  But I think you'll be fine on your own.  — She winks at me maliciously and I follow her. —Just be careful, don’t try anything that will put you in a bad situation with the Sakamakis. You should know they’re the worst type of vampires.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lia! What you should know it’s that I can’t be worse, and I’m not afraid of them, as long as they are obligated to live with me. I’m just starting with these leeches.”</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now that I’m alone in the library, with ten minutes to go before I find Hiroshi, I decide to take a look at the books in that library. It’s so big and I am a person who likes to read, always when I have an opportunity, because knowledge is power and I’m an ambitious woman, who likes to know things that can be useful for me one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I run my hand over each cover, of the most diverse colors, sizes and subjects; these books seem so abandoned, it is as if no one came here to read them anymore, this makes them lose their only function.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Function...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yui said that my function was to "fix". But fix what? The way she spoke it seemed like I was some kind of mechanism.  I don't know how to interpret her words very well, sometimes I even doubt if what I saw is really "real" — it could very well be a hallucination of my fucked up mind.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span> I climb up a ladder that was leaning against one of the shelves at the back of the library and start looking at the various books on the top shelf, leafing through them and doing a quick read of recognition; there seemed to be a lot of cool things here, but I don't think the bunch of rich guys who study here would be interested in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—...Red. — That voice, right below me, almost makes me slide down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu was right below me, looking up to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Red is the color of your underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can't believe you looked… again! — I feel anger rising inside me. —You fuckin’ pervert!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not a pervert. You were there and I just looked. — He seems unshaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't make it sound like it's my fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —But it is, right?  — He's only making fun of me, and worse it works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I start down the stairs, until Shu asks me for a book that was on my side.  I snort and end up reaching out to reach him. Since I kind of want his help, it will be better not to piss him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Here. — I hand him a very few friends' faces, while he looks at me with a mischievous smile on his lips. —I wanted to ask you something. I need... —He interrupts me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't you think it's kind of indecent to wear something like that to go to a school? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That talk again, he doesn't get tired. I roll my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is supposed to be underwear. So you shouldn't look.  — I impatiently snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Impossible for you to use such a dirty thing for anyone to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly, he pushes me down, getting on top of me. I get scared at first, but after the blonde tries to lift my skirt, I'm quick enough to pull it down before he takes it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What do you think you are doing?  — I inquire furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I want to see if it suits you or not. — He tries to lift it up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s not for you to decide that. — I struggle hard. —Now, get off me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you want me to get off you, you shouldn't be moving your waist like you just did. — He counters with an expression of someone who has fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Before, I already proposed that we continue what we started the other day, now I don't wanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —But I do. — He pulls the skirt down, but I still hold it. —You are resisting, this is new. So I won’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pulls again, this time with more force. So my necklace glows and I manage to get the damn leech away and get him off me.  The moment I do that, I hear the bell ring, causing me to get up on the spot and fix my clothes, which were all rumpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to get out of there fast, but Shu catches me and drags me against a hidden corner between two shelves, sticking my back to his body and, with his head tilted at my height, he whispers in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You cannot escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Huh, let go of me. — I am in disgust, fighting back against this leech. —Or I will attack you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You can’t. — He repeated himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What...?  — I started to get confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Problematic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases a sigh that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You don't know how your witchcraft works? You cannot use it repeatedly, as it depends on magical energy and needs to be recharged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit! I knew, because I feel tired every time I used it, but how would I know that this lazy guy knew it too? Now I'm screwed!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What does that give me...? An hour or two to play with you.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to reach for the dagger that is tied in my thigh, but before I can do that, Shu grabs my wrist, and my other arm he wraps around my waist tightly.  I try to fight, but it’s completely useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Azurah-san!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Damn it! Not now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was Hiroshi, he was asking me to go out together, like we match, but I don't believe Shu is going to do this to me and worse... What if he catches me in this awkward situation with Shu? If the same thing that happened with Lia, Reiji will kill me. Literally, this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Who is he?  — Asks Shu with a bit of a grudge. —Isn’t that student union president? Hum... Why is your heart beating so fast? — The last question was direct to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Undoubtedly it is accelerating, I am afraid, angry, feeling remorse... Everything imaginable, as well as possible, excited, by having him so close behind me. I’m sorry, I can’t stop being horny!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Did you happen to plan to go out with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t dare say anything, so Shu comes to speak right in my ear, probably with a great malicious smile on that arrogant face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What a femme fatale, huh? Why don't you show him your expression when it is filled with my fangs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That way, he rips part of my uniform, leaving my neck and shoulder bare, making it possible for him to bite me. I have to bite my bottom lip hard to keep from letting go of anything. It hurts, but is a pleasant pain, especially when I feel that he is also aroused, but I can also feel that he is angry (possibly jealous?). It’s not usually for that blonde Sakamaki to feel anything, beside laziness, and I’m kind of enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to open my black eyes and see that Hiroshi is at the door, a few meters from us, waiting for me. I can't help feeling a little sorry for him, because I was really in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu stops sucking me as soon as he sees that his plan to ward off my flirting isn’t working, because I don't let anything escape my lips — I’m good to make out in inappropriate places. He swallows my blood, before returning to my ears.</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really are a greedy woman, aren't you? — He teases me, with his hand running down my thigh. —You’re with me, while you think of another one...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let me go or I’ll tell...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No, you won’t. — My black eyes are wide open.  —You don't want to go, do you? — Shu kisses the back of my neck while his hand massaging the inside of my thighs. —No, you want this pain… Feel the pleasure that I can give to you…   </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The blonde pushes the red lace to the side, letting his long, icy fingers run through my folds. I take a deep breath, feeling my body heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Watch the way your body reacts… You want me so badly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His seductive whisper at my ear, together with his fingers touching my sensitive spot, causes me to release a slight moan, which, of course, isn’t audible to Hiroshi, however it is an incentive for Shu to increase the intensity of his movements, while he’s also getting excited. Even with that, I will never plead for him, no matter the situation, as I won’t let him have total control over my body — that isn’t how things work with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You have no shame? You greedy woman… — His fingers move in circles at my core, making me close my eyes and take a deep breath as I throw my head back, resting it on his shoulder. —That’s a school and you let me touch you this way… Being so wet while you make this face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu sucks my skin, probably leaving another mark of his, going more fast under me, which turns harder to hold my moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let him hear how your voice comes out of your dirty mouth when I touch you. — He whispered delightfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this time, I had already sold myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He penetrates two fingers inside me, which causes a groan caught in my throat to be released — I really didn't expect him to do that, even if I wanted him to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah? — Hiroshi's voice is distant, because I can only focus on the boy behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If this leech thinks he can torture me and play with me like that — taking and putting his fingers on me —, without me doing anything... he is very mistaken.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His grip on my arm is looser, making it possible for me to run my hand down his belly and invade his pants.  Shu lets out a long moan as soon as my rough hand starts to massage his member. As a reward, his thumb goes up to massage my clitoris, making me feel even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I heard the library door slam hard, surely Hiroshi had heard the groans and sent himself very furious — worse than he is right, I am a "bad bitch".</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu's fingers play inside me, going deeper, causing me to release several moans as it becomes more and more pleasurable; I do the same with him, who seemed incredibly delighted with my hand filling his entire hard member.  When he puts on a third finger, I can't help a cry that makes me arch my back and hold his member tighter, making me moan just like me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel hot liquid seeping down my legs and other dirtying my hand, informing us that we both had an orgasm in our “joke”.  He releases me and I move away from him, taking a deep breath after attaining such unexpected pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just do?”, I ask myself. I'm getting worse and worse. I don’t care if that’s a school, I never cared anyway, what really makes things worse it’s because he’s a vampire, that is just there for my blood, and I’m just a prey, a toy for him to have fun. I have pride, I’m not the type that likes to be the puppet — I’m the puppeteer. But I can deny how I enjoyed being masturbeted by him, because, vampire or not, he’s fucking hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I took a handkerchief out of my school coat, that was on the table where Lia and I were sitting, and started cleaning my hand and my thighs. Once again, I let myself be taken and look at what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I can feel Shu's intense blue eyes burning over my body, making me thankful for not knowing what he's thinking. The blonde approaches me and pulls my wrist, taking my handkerchief and cleaning his hand as well. He throws the handkerchief in the trash and then turns to me. I am static, not knowing what to do, because my conscience is into a conflict, and I don’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu takes a step towards me, basically pressing me against the table. I look deep into those blue eyes, which aren’t easy to read, but which I try to decipher.  He's just as confused as I am, but it’s trying to hide, which makes my breathing quicken with the proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What is he going to do? What Shu Sakamaki is really about all of this?</span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could do anything, our cellphones ring, announcing the arrival of a new message, at the same time. I take mine from the table and Shu, rolling his eyes, takes his, out of his pants pocket. It was Reiji, who was furious with us because he didn't know where we were, that we missed the last period and, when we arrived at the mansion, we would receive a punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Excellent! It was all that was missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu seems to have read the same message as me, and scratching the back of his neck, he walks to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Let's go. — He calls, looking at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I pick up my things, put my cout on over the torn T-shirt and follow him, for a long journey that we would do on foot and, most likely, in the most complete and unbearable silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The things will continue in the next chapter between Shu and Azurah.<br/>“Femme fatale” is the nickname that Shu gave to Azurah, I think it’s very clear why: because she is the female character who seduces the protagonist (very pride of Shu calls himself as the protagonist).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mark me in red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tension between Shu and Azurah grow... It’s not possible ignore that anymore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“It’s more than attraction, it’s something that connects us, that leads us to do unthinking things, taking away my reason. </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>Is the same to you? Did you know what you cause on me?”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Just as I imagined, we didn't exchange one word, just a few looks, but quickly one of us would turn away. I don't know why I'm reacting like this, it's not the first time I've done this to a man, maybe it's the fact that we live together that complicates everything, or the fact that he's only interested in my blood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, nothing is so bad that it can't get worse, because when we arrived at the mansion, Reiji was at the door, waiting for us with a whip in his hands — he really was furious, more than I could imagine. Still, for my surprise, the second brother's anger was more focused on the older brother than me, even noticing the marks that the blonde left on me, which make me thankful for the hate between those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As a punishment, he forced us to clean one of the many rooms of this mansion, which seemed to have been abandoned for a long time. Yuuki tried to talk to the vampire with glasses, but he was impassive, making me accept my situation and Shu said absolutely nothing — which only seems to irritate his brother even more, who seems to insist on calling him “good-for-nothing”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was used, either in the orphanages or in the reformatory, to clean and wash rooms, but it seems that this doesn’t apply to Shu, who probably always had a multitude of servants who did this type of service for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While I do all the hard work, the blonde is lying lazily on some old sofa, with his eyes closed and his earphones on. I don't care, as long as it doesn't disturb me, which is a hindrance when I have to remove the dust exactly from where it is lying loosely, in addition to the empty shelves above. I just want to get this over with, so I try to wake him up, but nothing seems to be effective in making him at least move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without options, I used all my strength to get to turn the sofa, rooting the blond, which made him wake up on the spot, with his blue eyes conveying his fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What the hell? — Shu inquiries, staying laid on the floor and making such a painful expression. Even in pain, he doesn’t change his laziness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wanna end this quickly. — I said, cleaning the sofa with the duster, don’t paying too much attention to the oldest vampire. —If someone helps me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Too much work. — He yawns, remaining on the floor, like nothing matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Easy for you to say, you’re not doing anything. — I complain, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You shouldn’t do either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You say like it’s a choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought you didn’t care for what anyone says. — My black eyes fell on his lazy self, with eyes closed and didn’t care about lying on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think Reiji-san is close to kill me. — I confess, climbing on the sofa to clean the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But he wishes. — One minute of complete silence, which made me think that the blonde fell asleep. —Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>cares, will be easier for him if I just die, for he sleeps the way he wants. — I mumble under my breath, still annoyed to be doing all the work myself. I'm not a maid, dammit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t hate your presence. — His laziness tone, coming from nowhere, surprised me, almost causing a heart attack on me. —You're annoying, but you can entertain me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> With a hateful face, I look at the Sakamaki, finding his blue eyes looking at me, more specifically to my legs straight, trying to catch up to the higher shelf. I know that look, one that Shu tries to hide most of the times, it’s a look of admiration and desire, full of lust and maliciousness; but this time, he isn’t hiding. Like I said, I don’t dislike this kind of looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Liking what you see, Shu-san? — I ask, making a lascivious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu smirk, laying his head on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really act like a slut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s not what I asked. — I say, throwing the duster away and lying face down, while I bend my legs and swing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You want more than my fingers, right? — He lifted his torso, but still sitting, approaching me seductively, with his most malicious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My darkness is nailed to his deep blue, finding the same desaire, but this time, I won’t let Shu win. I wish him and his marvelous body, but I wish even more seeing him lose a little of his arrogant pose of vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I know what you want, femme fatale... — His tone becomes even sexier as he approaches. —I’m not going to let you control me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, Shu-san… — My face is almost touching his. —You just have to say, and I’ll be all yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes go down to my lips, before looking back at me. I know that he is as seduced as I am, that we both want to finish what we started in that library.  The fire is too strong to ignore, to try denying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I like what I saw. — Shu finally says it. —That piece of ass of yours, almost begging for being fuck and spank, swinging your waist so invitingly… You beg for my attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really are egocentric, thinking everything I do is for you. — I give a fake laugh. —I have some pride too, Shu-san.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So will you deny it? — Inquiries with a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Far from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more to say, Shu takes his face up to mine, kissing me deeply. I don't resent it, giving him the space to immerse his garter, while he spins us, staying on top of me on the antique sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling his hips up to mine and rubbing myself against him, demonstrating that he will really give everything to me this time, that he uses his dick to penetrate me deep, making me scream his name. The blonde obviously understands the message, as he ends the kiss and removes the coat from his shoulders, while I remove mine and hurriedly try to get rid of the buttons, but the vampire puts an end to them with just a tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An exclamation of surprise stuck to my throat, along with the push Shu gave me, pinning me below him before removing my skirt, smiling at the sight of the red lace lingerie that he was so keen to want to know if it matched me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It really looks good on you. A color that exposes your lasciviousness, makes it clear what you've been wanting... Isn't it, femme fatale?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to mark me in red too, Shuu? — I questioned, following my hands to his chest dressed and saying his name in a seductive way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t think I wouldn't. — He smirks, biting me on the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fangs start to rise, climbing up to my bust, sucking my blood and spreading several red marks under my skin, while letting groans of pain and pleasure escape my throat, pulling on his golden threads as he goes deeper, almost leaving me dizzy and breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t pass out. I’m not done with you yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t a choice to me, but I won’t give up easily, I wish him and I will have Shu Sakamaki tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We just remove the clothes that are necessary, and Shu prepares to push into me, lying his head on the turn of my neck. I’m surprised how harsh the first Sakamaki can be, behind all that laziness. My nailsscratch the back of his neck, as he hits me harder and deeper, making me moan louder when Shu also ends up biting my neck in the middle of the sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He stops sucking to allow a hoarse moan to escape, which fills me with even more pleasure, with the blonde taking one last push before firing his load inside me, making me arch under the sofa as I reach my climax, almost tearing the old fabric with my nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We are both gasping, with the black meeting the blue, while trying to deal with the fact that I am now full of the Sakamaki, inside and outside my skin. Even with all the cons for that relationship, I cannot deny how much I love this feeling, and I know that for the vampire it’s no different, because he is satisfied, it’s visible in his deep eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu leaves me without saying anything else and we start to dress up, in silence, as if what happened has gone too far out of the blond's control, which made him hate even though he loved all the pleasure I gave him. I understand his confusion, since it’s the same for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Before… — The blonde's words woke me up. —You said you wanted something from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So he paid attention to what I said in the library, before he wanted to rip off my skirt to see my panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't think this is the right time to talk about it. — I say looking away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn't even be crazy to ask about his mother and the others after we had sex, it would be very strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finish dressing and notice the catastrophic state that Shu left my shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shu-san, can you lend me your coat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why is that suddenly? — He asks, already fully dressed, while I was just wearing a skirt, no shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I must remember that you tore the shirt off my uniform and that it is a rag. — He didn't seem very moved. —Well, there is no problem. I can cross the mansion without a shirt, leaving my chest very visible, and if one of your brothers questions me, I will say that you left me like this. What Reiji-san will...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Take it. — He throws his sweater at me, which I wear at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's nice to know that I have that kind of influence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as we are dressed, I take a step towards the exit, until I feel very weak and dizzy. I have to lean on the wall so I don't lose my balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi!  Are you okay? — I don't feel able to answer. —Damn it!  You haven't eaten anything since you came back, have you? Humans are so problematic and weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I'm fine. — I respond with difficulty, trying in vain to regain my breath and strength. —I just need to get some rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hold on to me. — He rests me on his shoulders. —You really are a troubled woman for making me look after you after all. But will be worse if Reiji finds out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We leave the room, but every step I take feels like pain, so I feel like I'm going to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I overreacted, but it's not my fault that your blood is so delicious and poisonous. — His voice is getting distant as my vision gets darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I pass out, but I feel that Shu holds me back, not letting me fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—You what!?  — Lia yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Speak softly, Lia. We are in a library. — I complain with the auburn while I have a hand resting on the top of my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I woke up in my pink room, still wearing the blonde's damp sweater and with two covers over my body. There was no sign of him, but I was barely able to do anything, as I had an immense headache, which was unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I know. I know.  — Repeat her taking a deep breath. —Do you know how dangerous it is to have an affair with a vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If I had known, then I would have gone headlong. — I mock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It's not my fault that I have a rotten finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is serious, Azurah. — The huntress insists. —Surrendering to a vampire is a path of no return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wasn't even going to tell you that, but I read in one of those books, which you gave me, that I could “awake” if I slept with a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It's a possibility.  — She says thoughtfully. —We still don't know the effect of that repel magic on your blood, mainly because, as you told me, you've been wearing this necklace for as long as you can remember. — She stops for a while, thinking. —Do you feel anything different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—In addition to a tremendous headache? Nothing. — I clarify with a painful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That's because you lost a lot of blood. Now take that juice over there! — Lia is very authoritative, I keep imagining her arguing with the Sakamaki, it would be funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But what are the symptoms of awakening look like? I mean, because if you're just going to sleep with a vampire, they should have manifested themselves a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What? — The auburn looks confused by my question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, Shu wasn’t the first one I slept with. — Her greenish-brown eyes widen. —I've sex with Laito before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought he was gay. That’s what people are talking about. — I end up laughing at your foregone conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, that was a rumor that I made up. — I'm still drinking that juice that Lia says is good for the blood. —So about the “awake”...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Depend on person to person, but most die in the process. — Explain without giving me an enlightening answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Damn it!  I hope that kind of thing doesn't happen to me. — I say discouraged. —I don't want to be like those leeches. Or worse, marry one of them. — I look disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't worry, I won't allow it. — Lia puts her hand on my shoulder. I stare at her, realizing the sincerity in her words. —Besides, there are a lot of vampires that end up siding with us. I heard some stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I just want to find out who I am. — I say stressed. —I don't want to gain superpowers or join any sect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why did I have the slightest impression that I would find you here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good night for you too, Sakamaki Reiji.  — Lia greets ironically, which makes me smile a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You look terrible.  — He comments a glance at me, ignoring the huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you, Reiji-san. — I thank him by lowering my face to hide it on the table. This strong artificial lighting was making my head hurt even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shu is a disgrace to that family.  He doesn't even know how to behave in front of a lady. Even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is you, a vulgar woman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And do you know, Reiji-san? — I inquire provocatively. —Let's not forget that you tried to poison me once and drugged me a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My words make Lia's expression even worse for the bespectacled vampire, she jumps up from the chair, but I stop her from doing anything by holding her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I must admit that our second date was a mistake. — He fixes the glasses on his face. —But it was necessary for me to collect your blood for analysis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And did you happen to discover something? — I ask, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not yet.  I need more time. — He looks at both of us, looking very suspicious. —I thought you two were fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah needs an ally against you, Sakamaki. — Lia replies firmly, after laughing at the leech's comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Take care as you speak to me, huntress. — His tone shows his contempt. —You should be grateful that I did not expose your position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you kill me, the rest will come after me. — She affirms safely, looking deep into Reiji's red eyes. —It doesn't matter whose children you are, you all will be killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't help but smile for my friend, she's a lot stronger than she looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know we don't kill, we do a lot worse. — Reiji threatens the auburn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You dare to lift a finger at her. — I stand too, completely ignoring my pains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You two are very bold.  Completely without manners. — He walks away, but not without giving us his typical disapproving look. —You will still need my help and I would like to see you begging. Especially you, huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And he leaves, in the greatest climate of authority, feeling greater than the two of us. I sit back down and rest my head on the table one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let's go back to the studies, so we don't need that Sakamaki's help. — Lia says decidedly, while I just want some peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An agglomeration of bats fly over the forest, concentrating on a region close to a lake. Around midnight, with the moon still barely rising in the sky, darkness reigned over that part.  A bat lands on a person's arm, a guy, dark hair and dark eyes, who had a very serious aura while he seemed to be talking to the bat on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Has the tsukaima returned? — Asks another one with a higher voice, with a red brightness on his right eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There really is an unusual movement among vampire hunters from the Church. — Inform the one with the bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shit! — Another boy, much taller, is leaning against a tree. —Do we’ve to face this guys?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If that person's wish... Yes. — The first one, who seemed to be the leader of the group, concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What about the Sakamaki? — Question the high-pitched voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The tsukaima reported the presence of a new girl with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What!?  — Inquiries the tallest revolted.  —Why haven't we been warned ‘bout this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Would it be a new... Eve? — Asks the lowest among them, who has been in silence so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Unlikely. That person's plan went awry, I can't imagine him trying again. — The leader seemed to regret it. —Hmm? How come you don't know what she looks like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —What's the problem? — The blonde one wanted to know, approaching their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The tsukaima was unable to catch the movement of this new girl. — He looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Somethin’ must be wrong. It's not possible! — The tallest is incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It looks like… we'll have to find… out. — Says the youngest in a very calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mattaku!  Get involved again with these purebloods... What a problem!  — The brunette releases the bat and turns to the other three boys behind him, hidden in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mukamis’... Time to get out of the shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so excited to show the Mukami family in this story, cuz many things can change. But first, Azurah will retrace another vampire who she doesn’t get along with... One of many faces of Azurah will show up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Time for some revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chance to get revenge for some vampire it’s what moves Azurah, who shows a new face of hers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is one of favorites, and it’s very long cuz a made a new scene in the english version, so I hope you enjoy, as much as I loved to write the dark side that Azurah hides behind all of the “femme fatale” face.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“Revenge is said to be a better dish served cold.</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>But sometimes it’s as hot as a plate of soup.”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Ayato was finally released from the dungeon, but he is still under observation, being forbidden to approach me.  He is incredibly quiet, completely ignores me and gives Subaru hateful looks, which is understandable, but even with the other brothers he started to ignore, being very different from how I met him. I won’t deny that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost, because if he or his brothers think that being arrested will be enough, or even if I’ll forgive him… Oh! They are very mistaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> On the other hand, it seemed to excite Kanato, who was more madly psychotic than before. Now I was in the kitchen, accompanying Yuuki to prepare cookies, which weren’t for me, but for the purple guy who had asked me for cookies. The problem is that I can be very good at many things, but cooking is literally my weak point, I even know how to do something that is less than the basics, but as much as I try, my food can't get good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you, Yuuki. I don't know what I would do without you.  — I thank him, smiling as soon as the cookies are ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I hope I was able to show you how to make them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No matter how hard I try, cooking is not my thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yuuki tries to cheer me up, but I know it's useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thanking him again, I went up to Kanato's room, where we had arranged to meet.  I feel a cold run down my spine when I arrive in front of your door; until now I had only been in Subaru's room, because Ayato's doesn't even count, and it makes me feel like I'm invading his space or maybe advancing too much in our alliance. Doesn’t matter right now, because I knock on the door and the vampire allows me to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His room has an extremely morbid and depressive climate. The walls are lilac, as well as carpet covering the entire room, there is a fireplace that isn’t lit and a huge double bed that looks incredibly comfortable, however what strikes me most is the amount of toys scattered throughout  the room; there is also an armchair and above the fireplace is a huge picture of his late bride. Yui had a huge smile and looked very happy wearing the same dress that time we talked in front of the paintings of the Sakamakis’ mothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you going to stand there? — Asks the shortest vampire sitting on the floor looking sternly at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn't even realized that I had been analyzing the room for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kanato devoured all the cookies, with enormous satisfaction, and I was even surprised when he let me try one — I can't deny that they were really delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are doing much better than I imagined. — He comments with a psychopathic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you talk about your brothers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s oblivious! — The fourth brother answered as if it were already clear. —First you humiliate Laito, who still doesn't seem to have learned his lesson, and has Subaru and Ayato chased away. I don’t know what you did to Shu, but look like it works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You think?  — Of course I know that, I’ve planning since the beginning, but Kanato knows his brothers better than me, so he can confirm if what I see is real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Without a doubt, but I think you need to be more punctual. — I look confused to him. —Ayato is almost giving up, he is unrecognizable... But there is still that self-centeredness in him that one day he will still be the head of that family. Destroy it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I have a huge evil smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It would be an honor, but I don't know how to do it. — I’m searching for suggestions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can give you a hint... Ayato loves games.  Especially those aiming, like darts and billiards. Maybe you can win over him...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly, I have a crack. A brilliant idea that will neutralize Ayato once and for all, and make him truly pay for what he put me through, but for that I will need the purplish by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kanato-kun, do you know how to tie a vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His purple eyes looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—With silver handcuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And do you happen to have any? — I hopefully ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We have some in the dungeons, more specifically in the torture room. — I try not to look intimidated, because I wasn’t expecting that. —Is that part of your plan against Ayato?  — I confirm.  —Well, the room is locked, but you can open it with my key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kanato explains how to get there and gives me a very old key, which he kept behind the painting of the late bride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —She is very beautiful, right? — I can't control those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Not so much.  — Kanato seemed to say that with indifference. —But she certainly looks like a doll. My mother was much more beautiful, the most beautiful of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to be careful not to say anything, Kanato cannot know that I know how his mother is like.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am the only one who pulled purple hair from her, being much more like her than Laito and Ayato. — That was something for the middle triplets boast about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I say nothing, I just keep looking at his face, which changes from joy and longing to resentment and sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, Azurah-san, I think you look a lot like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —With whom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mother. — He hugs Teddy tightly, startling me a little with his words. —You are so beautiful, have they spoken to you yet?  An almost monumental beauty...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kanato-kun, enough. Please. — I am uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You know, to say that you are pretty, that you are beautiful... Okay, because I know I am. But sometimes, when people refer to me, they get excited and say compliments that scare me, that make me feel uncomfortable and remember why I have these marks on my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I didn't think you'd be shy. — Kanato faces me with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It's not that. — I refuse to look at him. —Well, I think I better go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah-san. — He calls out to me, holding my arm strongly. —If I asked you to let me taste your blood, would you let me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why is that now, Kanato-kun? — I don't want any more leeches over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Laito teased me the other day, — "Damn pervert!"  —and I wondered what your screams would be like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I have to think fast to keep this madman from trying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know Kanato-kun, I don't think you're going to like the taste of my blood… — The shorter one looks at me confused.  —Did Laito-kun not tell you? It has a very bitter taste, and since I know you like sweet things, I don't think it will please you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He lets go of my arm, making me mentally thank some god for being really bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It is a pity. Right, Teddy? — Regret it, now allowing me to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As soon as I leave his room, I let out a long breath. Associating with a vampire and "trusting" him is a really bad idea, but, for now, Kanato is still useful and gave me that key that will lead me to my revenge against the red-haired vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi! Wind head!  — Shu's voice awakens me from my thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was coming down the stairs and he was there, lying on the bottom step looking at me from the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Take care to not step on me. — Alerts, closing his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shu-san, remember that I wanted to ask you about something? — His blue eyes turn to me, looking at me suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you want, noisy woman? — Asks while I sit two steps above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It's personal… — I don't know how to start this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want me to bite you? — Open a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That's not it! — I get the idea back quickly. I forget how pervert Shu can be. —It's just that the other day I was exploring the mansion and I found some pictures of some very beautiful women...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What pictures? —He looked slightly altered, approaching me. —What is this smell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shu starts to smell me, which makes me feel uncomfortable. He takes my arm that Kanato had held.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Were you with Kanato?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can we go back to what I was talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What a troubled woman… — He lets out a long breath. —Why would you be with that brat? — Speak the last part more to himself than to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—About the pictures… — I ignore him, even though he still remains holding my arm.  Doesn’t matter to him or anyone with who I was. —Were they your mothers'?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why is that matter right now? — He looks so tired, not different from usual. —What do you want to know about that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How was your relationship with your mother? — My question seems to take you completely by surprise, your blue eyes widening. —Was he as bad as the others?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What does that have to do with you? — Shu squeezes my arm, making me grimace by the force used. —You shouldn't be involved in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi! What are you two doing?  — It's Subaru, coming down the stairs with his usual stressed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I hadn't even realized that I was so close to the blonde.  As soon as he realizes the presence of the albino, Shu releases me and stays away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nothing.  — Answer coldly, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How ‘bout ya?  — Asks to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought you weren't talking to me anymore. — I say pretending to be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsh! Doesn’t matter me in anyway.  — He rages with the face full of fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Well, I'm going to do Kanato-kun a favor. — I mean standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A favor for Kanato?  — Shu seems surprisingly interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A little secret of ours. — I blink at the blonde. —See you, leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get out of there as soon as possible, so that neither of them could ask me anymore questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I followed where Kanato indicated and arrived at the basement of the mansion, which was made of stone structures, almost like the castles of the Middle Ages; the trail is lit by flaming torches that guide me to a heavy iron and wood door. I take the key from my pants pocket and turn it in the lock, opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel sick when looking around that room, it smells disgusting with old blood and there were more terrible things there than I could have imagined. </span>
  <span>I take a deep breath and tell myself that I'm determined about what I'm going to do, after all, it’s not like I don’t know what is murder, torture or even seen blood in my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I touch my dagger that is attached to my waist just for security, as I move through that dimly lit and smelly room. I look at the many exposed objects, and happily find the damn handcuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, I need to get out of here fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What does a lady do here? — I am completely startled by your words that came out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Laito-kun… — I give him a surprised look, hands on my chest because of the scary appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, you shouldn't be here. — He shakes his head, like he was disappointed. —How did you get in here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I'm already leaving. — I am very quick, but not enough, as the vampire uses his body to block the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it that you are taking with you? — Questioned very interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —This? — I turn the cuffs on my finger. —Just a little toy for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are, Are... Are you going to use this with one of my brothers? — He looks incredibly ecstatic. —You know, I would love it if you pin me to your bed and be abused by you… Or maybe the other way it’s more approachable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This guy must be a satyromaniac or must have a disorder, because such a heat isn’t possible, even for someone like me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is just a precaution. — I try to clarify for him to get the idea of “sex” out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, you can't lie to me. — Using his vampire speed, Laito pulled me against the wall, taking me by surprise, as long his smile was malicious. —Wouldn't it be better to tell me what you are planning? — He says slyly. —Or would you like to be punished by telling a lie? We are already here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that Laito was the most scary of all of his brothers. His pervert side is just one side, hiding his sadism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m planning my revenge on Ayato-kun. — I confess, realizing that there is no other way to get away from here and not ruin my plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you plan to tie Ayato up? — Laito remains a little thoughtful. —I wonder how that would be a punishment...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It doesn't matter. Can I go now? — I ask impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't like to be locked up, do you bitch-chan? — He teases me with a devilish smile on his lips, which makes me shiver. —You probably don't like dark, tight places...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you want, Laito? — I get straight to the point, I hate how this leech likes to go for a walk without telling what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nfu~ I love you, bitch-chan.  — He amuses himself, while I can only feel a growing hatred within me, as he squeezes against me, face to face, feeling his cold breathe in my skin. — I can help you with this revenge, and in return, you could show up in my room sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What if I don't want your help? — I don’t show any fear, even when I see the sharp fangs smiling at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My boldness makes Laito happy, maybe because no one would dare rebel against that serious tone of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah bitch-chan, you are not stupid. — He raises his hand to my black hair, smelling my perfume while his bright-green eyes focus on my face. —You know you can't refuse me, after all… — He approaches my ear.  —You won't want me as your enemy, will you? — Smiled at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How will you help me? — Laito is right, starting a war against some I already won is total madness, he can be useful to me after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, I’m the closest to Ayato-kun. — That’s true. —I’ll guide him to your trap and make sure that none of my brothers will interrupt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, Laito-kun… — I smile maliciously. —You really are going to help me torture your older brother? That’s cruel, I kinda like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Laito laughs, showing how sadistic he can be, betraying one of his just to get me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan really is a nasty girl. Nfu~ — He stops messing with my hair to catch my thigh, raising it to wrap around his leg. —It’s because of this I like you. All this bold, the dirty expression of your face, the voice you make when I give pleasure to you…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laito is starting to get too much excited about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I need to go, Laito-kun. — I try to untie over him, but the fifth brother doesn’t let me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not yet, bitch-chan. — I stare at the pervert, knowing that something bad is going through his mind. —You aren’t supposed to be here, it’s forbidden. But, since Laito here is such a nice guy, I’ll let you go...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—After you suck my blood? — I already knew where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good girl, bitch-chan. — Laito praises me, loving how good I’m right now. —This place, all the things we could try…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s not a bad idea. — My speech surprised the reddish-brown vampire. —I know you’re the switch type, Laito-kun, worse than me… So I’ll probably love to use something that will bring you as much pain and pleasure as I liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His bright-green wide open, totally caught by surprise, and his cheeks became red in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really can hide your true face, bitch-chan. Almost like one of us. — I smile back, fully with sadism. —I would love… let you dominate, my slut. But, right now, you’re the prey, who’ll happily accept my love and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and making my expression more lustful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So take me, Laito-kun. — I encourage him. —I’m all yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Saying this, the fifth Sakamaki bites my neck, sucking my blood very roughly, which makes me moan very loud, with my voice echoing in the stone walls. The pain became pleasure, and that’s what I want — doesn’t matter if it hurts, as long as I feel something, it’s fine. I pull Laito’s hair and I know how much he likes when I become savage, pulling and scratching, moaning and feeding him. We both are receiving pleasure, and that’s all the matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With the taste of my bitter blood on his mouth, Laito kissed me, running his tongue over mine, making me taste my own blood. Fuck, this is hot and fully me, which almost do me loose the control and forget what I’ve planed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—After my revenge, Laito-kun. — I said, stooping the make out, which was ready to turn into something more serious. Even if I wanna, that’s not the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’ll make me wait. Very brave of you, bitch-chan. — He frees me, after running his tongue over his scarlet-bloodily lips. The bastard knows he's sexy and takes advantage of it. —This won’t end up here. You don’t lose waiting, bitch-chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in the games room waiting for a message from Laito, wearing a very sexy and red dress, to seduce the redhead to the maximum — we will see how far the "ore-sama" goes. What I’ve plotted… The third Sakaamki will never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I play with the dagger in my hands, I feel a certain presence behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perhaps it is not a good time... Haunt. — I spit the words out with a bit of bitterness, because there’s no time for these crazy things of my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm glad to hear that you can already feel my presence. — She was different, her tone was different and the devilish smile on her lips was something I didn't know yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think you better get out of my mind before he arrives. — I advise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you going to play with Ayato-kun? — The blonde looks incredibly interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you already know, why are you here? — I’m not in the mood for talking with a ghost, I want her to leave at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There was my first kiss. — I look at her confused. There was a certain nostalgia in her pink eyes, as well as a caged pain. — It was with Ayato-kun. He decided to play with me just like you are going to do with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Like how?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He tied me to this target. — Aim at the dartboard near me. —He made me beg to be bitten, so he would suck my blood right out of my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I feel anger rising inside me.  This is unacceptable, on so many levels that it makes me want to screw that bloody leech even more, not only avenge me, but also this poor thing, who, without a doubt, should have had a hard life with these six thirsty and leeches without protection, as I had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When I returned to face her, Yui was no longer there, leaving me even more confused about the late bride's goals.  I hear the sound of the door opening and soon the figure of Ayato appears, completely drying my body — it looks like it's my time to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seems if isn’t the thick thighs ‘ere… to receive ore-sama. — He say in a malicious tone, as he licks his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Did you like it, Ayato-kun? — I ask, running my hand over my dress, looking so innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Looks like that my punishment has taken effect. — He takes a step forward and I, falsely, pretend to be afraid. —Ye’re already reactin’ even better to ore-samba presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You're not going to hurt me, are you? — I question with a tearful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Just a little.  But ya kinda like the pain that ore-sama will give to ya. — He looks deep into my black eyes. —Oh!  Ye’re makin’ a wonderful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he gets closer to me, I deviate slightly, opening a wide, malicious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why don't we play a little game, Ayato-kun?  — I propose, backing up on the billiard table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the corner of this table, I had hidden an injection that Lia gave me, in fact it was almost a sleeping pill for vampires, which would be decisive for me to be able to tie him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —The only game I'm interested in… is ore-sama suckin’ yer blood. — He sticks our bodies together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So predictable!  With him like that, close to me, I inject the poison in the back of his hand, with furious force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What did ya do, bitch!?  — Ayato yells, taking out the syringe, however it was too late, he was already starting to feel slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just a punishment for boys like you. — I say by turning the cuffs on my finger. —Sleep well, Ayato-kun. — I wish as soon as he dropped to his knees. —We’ll have too much fun tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> About half an hour later, Ayato started to wake up.  At first he didn’t understand what was going on, but when he realized that he was handcuffed and that chains were holding him to the target, he began to despair and tried futilely to get out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They are silver handcuffs, you can't let go. — I report playing with the dagger in my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What's yer plan, bitch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I end up laughing sadistically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You shouldn't be so rude to a person who has you in their sights. — I point the dagger at him. —I think this is going to be fun… Educate a leech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can play, but after I get out of here, I'm gonna kill ya. — He threatens me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Of course, of course. Only if you want to take some more time in the dungeon.  — He seems to shudder. —I heard from Laito that your father isn’t usually very kind to those who defy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can do a lot worse than kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't doubt it. — I walk up to him. —That is if you can walk after what I'm going to do to you. — I laugh out loud. —I wonder if I should try to cut your little friend, if I could find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fuckin’ slut!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s exactly what I am. Surprise that you just discovered now. — I satirized without considering his cursing. —Or not. You usually very dumb, Ayato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His green eyes, shining in the most deeply hate… He doesn’t understand his position yet. His still more stupid than I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—These darts have a silver tip, don't they? They seem to hurt a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do ya want me beg for yer forgiveness? — The redhead question by appearing very frightened by my lines, even if he tried to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well… no. — I clarify, trying to look doubtful. —You know, I don't like your voice, very full of yourself. — I get closer to him. — Who knows, your screams aren't better? — Whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I walk to the point where I would launch on my living target, I never tried it, but I imagine it is a lot of fun, especially when my thirst for revenge is at its peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't move, Ayato-kun. — I advise pointing one of the dart at him. —You're still doped, you don’t have complete control of your movements. Besides, I’m very good at targeting, you don’t want me to make a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I throw the first dart, hitting it in the middle of his thigh, which makes him howl in pain, especially when I throw another very close to it.  I end up laughing when I see his blood stain his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why don't you choose the next place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Screw ya! — Screams in utter fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, I'm going to screw you. — I say full of hatred, throwing one into his abdomen. —You like the pain, don't you? — His green look at me with a horrified expression. —You like to cause pain in people, but not to feel it in you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Why’re ye doin’ this? — A breathless question as soon as I throw another dart at his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why? — I look thoughtful. —I don't know, it must be because I want to show you that feeling of pain, and, who knows, reaching to pleasure for you. And because I wanna too, I like to cause pain in others just for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I throw a fifth dart, it passes close to his cheek, causing some droplets of blood to drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isn't it pleasant, Ayato-kun? Feel the pain you cause in others? — I question walking over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He was weak, perhaps because of the drug or the blood he was losing, but he wasn’t going to die, I would need to hit his heart with my dagger, but I don’t want him to die, not now, just if he tries to defy me again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm sorry. — He apologies with difficulty, slowly opening his green eyes. —That's what ye want after all, isn't it? For what I did to ya... the other day in my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No. — I answer, this time showing how certain I am about it. —I want you to learn a lesson that you will never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I lick his cheek, tasting his blood in my mouth.  There was an incredible metallic taste, more than normal blood, it was scarce, but for some reason it seems to incite me even more to evil. I remember Yui's words and what Ayato had done to her in this room, giving me an idea of revenge, now for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Now let's go to your mouth… — I whisper in his ear, while I bend one of my thighs against the wall to glue our bodies.  —You usually talk a lot, let's see how it goes now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I kiss the vampire, but not a normal kiss, I make sure my teeth bite his lower lip with all the hatred I have inside me. He starts to moan, probably mixing the pain of my "kiss" with the fact that I'm rubbing myself against him. I feel his blood running through my mouth, this time it was thicker, but it still had a very bad metallic taste. Totally disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I pull away when I start to feel breathless and I can see in the green eyes of the vampire a spark of desire, I feel that he is aroused and it makes me smile, as well as feeling a trickle of hot liquid running down my lips — in the middle  torture, I had also cut my lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you wanna know what my blood tastes like? — He nods, completely ecstatic at the idea of knowing what my taste is like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This time, it was a more real kiss and no matter how much I didn't like it, it ended up happening. Ayato puts his icy tongue in my mouth just to be able to suck the little blood that was there, but separates to let out a groan of pain as soon as I stab him with my dagger, in the lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull away my dagger, not without hurting his left leg a little more, to be painful when he walks for the next few days… Letting a scar he’ll remember forever, just the way I like with my preys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I hope it was as pleasant for you as it was for me, Ayato-kun. — I open a sadistic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I turn my back on him and start walking to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi! Won't you let me go!? — He swings his chains to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Someone will come to your rescue, Ayato-kun. But for that, try to scream out loud. — I advise him by winking, leaving him tied behind. —Was a pleasure to lecture you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t stop laughing all by myself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, the Mukami houseblood will finally appear and meet Azurah. What kinda relationship do you think she will have with one of those four?<br/>The things will start to get even more interesting *im excited*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four new presences arrive at the school and Azurah has to deal with them... New stories, new challenges.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“You never truly know people. The human being is the most unpredictable of the animals.”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>— Hilda Hilst</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Today, I will be late for school, all because of the discussion we had at the dinner table yesterday, so I refused to go in the limo with those damned leeches. However, at least, I have already let them know what I am capable of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “—What did you do with Ayato?  — Inquiries Reiji furious as soon as I reach the dining room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—He is still alive? — I know he is, but I wanna demonstrate that I don't care, what is actually the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Of course he is, but he had to take some pain medication. — The vampire with glasses completes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—He's only going to be bandaged and limping for a while. — Laito concludes with a sadistic smile. —You are very mean, bitch-chan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  The fifth brother knows that, after he helped me bringing Ayato to my encounter, and we had that moment on the torture room. I won’t deny that I wanna repeat it, because maybe there is still some sexual tension between us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Well, I told if you messed with me, there would be a return…  I did. — I clarify by sitting in my place. —It’s up to you whether to obey or not. I don’t like to repeat myself, but if it’s necessary… — I say peacefully, not like I’m threatening them, which is the case.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  Ayato was the only one who wasn’t present; Shu and Subaru seemed to look at me with surprise, Reiji with hatred, while Kanato and Laito seemed quite satisfied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—When I told Ayato to not approach over you, that should also apply to you. — Explains Reiji very furious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> —Ah Reiji-san! — I exclaim impatiently. —It's already done! Ayato-kun learned his lesson and it’s over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—I will find out which of my irresponsible brothers gave you the key to the torture room. — His red gaze goes quickly to Cordelia's two sons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—I would like to see how Ayato-kun is going to open his mouth after I massacred his lips. — I say boasting, while enjoy my meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Bitch-chan, I wouldn't want to piss you off. — Laito says at my side, looking at me wistfully. —When you told me you planned to teach Ayato a lesson, I didn't think it would be so cruel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Maybe I got too excited. — I confess with an amused smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—You will be punished for that.  — Reiji's speech makes my black gaze turn to him with extreme anger and bold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Punished? No, I don't think so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—You cannot do what you want in this mansion! — Fight back the furious vampire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Quite the contrary, Reiji-san. — I take my dagger from its sheath. —I think I can. — I say seeing my reflection in the silver dagger, clearly visible to the five vampires.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Where did ya get that!? — Subaru jumping up, questioning with surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—I bought. — I lie.  —I heard that this is a weapon to kill vampires. It seems to be quite efficient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Bitch-chan, I think you'd better put that down. — Ask Laito a little away from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “They are afraid of me... It’s cute.” — That makes me smile, kind of satisfied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Shu ends up letting out one of his nasal laughs and looking at me with those deep blue eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—You always seem to have a surprise up your sleeve. Right, femme fatale? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  I think he has known about this dagger since we had sex, but he never said anything. Why? I don’t know, this blonde is kinda hard to predict.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—With me, things are never stable. — I blink at the first brother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Enough with that!  — Reiji exclaims, totally enraged. —Put that weapon down and try to behave in this house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I take a long breath, lowering the dagger, but without letting my guard down, and get up from the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—I was so excited, but you know how to ruin my mood, Reiji-San.. — I give Reiji a deadly look, he goes with me in that intense look of his. —Well, we'll see what our fun will be like from now on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I start walking to the kitchen, I would eat there, when Laito's voice catches my eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—If you're going to be the new sadist in the family… I agree to be your masochist, bitch-chan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That boy doesn't give up, so I end up laughing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—It would be my pleasure, Laito-kun. — I answer, leaving the dining room at last.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I'm ready to go to school, missing the firsts classes as a result, but I can easily follow — after all, I’m a talented and smart bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The mood is tense between Reiji and me now, after I challenged him and his authority;  Ayato looks like he went to school today, with his lip recovered, but there is still a scar on his face and he still limps on the left side, where I threw the darts at his thigh. I can't say, but it seems that he doesn't hate me anymore, I think he has a hard time assuming that he loved being punished by me. I’m kidding, but I would love to see him on his knees for me… The truest master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sadists and Masochists… Faces of the same coin. And I’m a kind who loves a challenge, and those vampire brothers are kind of interesting, even if I still have to keep some attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Of course my success could have improved my mood a lot, however my nightmares continue. I dream of a boy drowning in a lake, he asks his mother for help, but she never appears, as does another little boy, hugged with a plush — which I imagine to be Kanato —, who cries compulsively and, sometimes, sings a very melancholic song; this Cordelia is also there, having several cases, but she can only think of one man: the husband who doesn’t pay attention to her.  Sometimes, I also hear the sounds of gunshots and the voices of children playing, however the happiness of this memory lasts so little, because there is always the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I try to take a deep breath so that I can leave my room and be able to go to school, pushing away those memories that aren’t mine. The moment I open the door of my room, another door is opened on the other side of the corridor and the white-haired figure, visibly irritated, emerges from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Late, Subaru-kun? — I ask ironically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Tsh!  No comments. — He looks away with his bloodthirsty look.  —Why’re ye ‘ere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—First, I live here. — I clarify just to further enrage him. —Second, I'm going to school. I think we better go soon if we don't want to be even late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It was just him and me in the limo, in the most complete silence, which I hate so much. The albino does nothing but look at me with a darker look, I try to do the same, noticing that he seems to be trying to find the right words to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Where'd ya get that dagger? — Question, probably noticing the presence of the blade hidden under the skirt.  —Don't tell me ye bought it, ‘cause I know it's a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can't say, they are secrets of the profession. — I uncross my legs. —Why are you so interested, Subaru-kun? Did you think I stole it from you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What…? — He looks totally caught by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your reaction says it all. — Besides, I also had the memory of his conversation with Yui, in which he confirms that he had given the deceased bride a silver knife. —As much as it was just a second, you were almost deceived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ye’re gonna kill us all? — He is curious, with a lot of doubts. —I don't see how it can be a problem for most of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, vampires believe that death is a celebration, don't they? — He seemed surprised by my words again. —I have been studying you six, so well that I can tell what your weaknesses, powers, and also your beliefs are. — I see the wrath growing up on the youngest brother. —However, I don't think you would like to be killed by me, mainly because this is an act of love, isn’t it? …Dying in the hands of the person you love, but it won’t happen if I do, because I will make it pleasant just for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Subaru opens an totally angry expression, coming at me with surprising speed and knocking me over the limo upholstery, standing over me and holding my wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can use these manipulative games with everyone, but it won't work for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kinda like this fury of his red-bloodily eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quite the contrary, Subaru-kun. — I contradict the albino. —Just the fact that you think it won't work, already makes you more vulnerable than the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I lift my head, bringing our faces closer together. It is so easy with Subaru, mainly because he gets so angry, yet his mind is still on the deceased bride, which also makes him tedious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His breath quickens with our sudden approach, making me feel the confusion grow in his red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not afraid of dying.  — Make it clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Be honest, Subaru-kun… — I say going as close as I can, because the Sakamaki is still holding me by the wrists. —Is that what you're thinking about right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He pushes me down, staying away from me with a confused expression, while I keep laughing. He turns shy of how shameless I can be, must of all because he can’t deal with me — which isn’t a surprise for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The limo brakes, warning that we had arrived at the school. I adjust my uniform and hair while Subaru jumps out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I think we should be late more often to have this limo just for us."  I can't help but smirk, because ain’t my fault I like to joke around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Standing at the entrance to the school, Subaru begins to act strangely, as if he is sniffing for something and seems to dislike anything he has felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Azurah… — He calls me, I think for the first time by my name, but we are interrupted by a wave of girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> These girls arrived saying everything at the same time, without me understanding anything, and dragging myself along with them, away from Subaru, who already disappeared in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! Just because I wanted to know what he was going to say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Unfortunately, I couldn’t meet Subaru after that, because he's from the first year while I’m from the third. But what I find was the principal, who, for me arriving late, force me to stay at school later to get some paperwork done, so I started taking a walk around the school, which I knew so little, and searching uselessly for the albino — I really wanted to know what he would say; I would also look for Lia, but it was also useless since she’s in class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The girls, who separated me from Subaru, were talking about the arrival of new boys, who, in their opinion, were just as hot as the Sakamaki, which makes me slightly interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  With no success in my hunt, I decide to go to the library at least, however on the way I end up running into a boy I had never seen in that school. He was very tall, like 1.90 meters, with brown hair, which was tied with a tail, probably because they were very voluminous, and his eyes were also equally brown; I can't explain, but in my chest I feel a certain familiarity with this boy, as if I’ve seen him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Look where ye’re goin’. — Make an effort, being very thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You watch out! — My mood isn’t good and I’m not going to take any shit from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ah!?  Ye’d be careful with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just because you're six inches bigger than me doesn't give you the right to be rude to me! — Hit him without fear. Who does he think he is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Tsh! What a waste of time! — He exclaims, dodging me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His brown eyes seem to be looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you want to know where the refectory is, it's downstairs. The last corridor on the left. — I speak before walking away, leaving the giant behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The moment I turn the hall, I feel my cellphone vibrate. It's a message from Lia and she seems to be very energetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—I can't believe they're ‘ere! — Subaru exclaims in revolt, slamming into the cafeteria table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Try to control yourself, Subaru.  — Reiji ordens, with an unpleasant expression.  —We do not want to draw any unnecessary attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shouldn't someone be going to warn bitch-chan? — Question Laito, showing a kind of concern, not being his usual self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This situation is very problematic… — Shu complains, just wanting to focus on his music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can say what you want, Shu, but I know you like the new bitch-chan. — Provokes the fifth brother, tilting the flap of your fedora, and in response receiving a freezing look from his oldest brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Will be a problem if they catch her. — Ayato says, still in a little pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Now you don't want her to go away anymore? — Laito asks his twin, looking somewhat surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—She is a selfish bitch, but her blood tastes fuckin’ good. — Open a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not just her blood… — Completes Laito, following the redhead, while his cheeks turn into red of some good memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You are ridiculous! — Kanato exclaims with resentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You say that because you were the only one who hasn't tried it yet. — The reddish-brown answer with a provocative smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Of course I tried it!  — The purple one counters the younger twin with a hysterical cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Have manners, Kanato. — Warns Reiji, snorting tired.  —Mattaku! Since this vulgar woman appeared, it seems that you have worsened your behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And what ‘bout those guys?  — Questions Subaru already full of the subject “Azurah”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We do not know if it was </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> who sent them here. — The vampire with the glasses responds seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I only know that the smell is unbearable. — Replies Kanato with a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And it looks like it's going to get worse. — Laito says, turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> —Come on… If isn’t the Sakamaki family? — Sings the blond boy with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kou… — Subaru creaks, staring at the blonde with a very grudge look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Subaru-kun~ It's so good to see you again. — Blink to the albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You, Sakamaki brothers, don't seem to have changed at all. — Comments on the boy with black hair and gray blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And ye’re still the same shitty bastards as always! — Ayato responds against his rivals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ayato-san… — The boy with gray-green hair says calmly and slowly. —Your scent looks… different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —That's because Ayato is the new masochist in the family.  — Satirizes Laito playfully.  —He’s going to have some wonderful new scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up, bastard!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are decadent, Sakamaki Ayato. —The oldest of them says with contempt. —We heard that you have new livestock at the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What are you going to do? Kidnapping her like the last time?  — Shu asks with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is that, Neet? — Inquiries the tallest with brown hair. —Are ya interested in the new Mesubuta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It is a waste of time to argue about it. — Reiji straightens his glasses. —You, Mukami houseblood, must stay away if you do not want to start a conflict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Sakamaki Reiji, we are not here to follow your orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re right, Ruki-kun. — Kou supports his older brother. —Besides, I'm looking forward to meeting the new Neko-chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just letting you know that she's already mine, idol. — Laito was serious, looking a bit uncomfortable next to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We will see for how long, Laito-kun. — The rivalry causes excitement for the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We are not here for that, Kou.  — Ruki catches the younger brother's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, but we can have some fun too, can't we?  — Inquiries with a slyly face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It would be best if you stayed away. — Kanato says, already extremely nervous. —Having to endure only the smell of yours is already unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kanato-san... haven't you, forgiven us… yet?  — Asks the greenish looking melancholy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Of course not! — Shout the purple one. —And don't you dare refer to me, you filthy lower vampire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi! Don't talk to Azusa like that. — The taller man is very furious next to his younger brother, already in attack mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The hysteric is right.  —Ayato agrees. —You guys… Get out! </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —We will not.  — Ruki answered with a stoic expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—It was just that? — I walk side by side with the vampire hunter in our way to the refectory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah, this is serious!  — Lia tries to convince me, but I'm so “fucked up” that I basically don't care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I know it must be a shit for your job, but I don't know how that is going to change my situation. — I shrugged. —Well, if the Sakamaki have other leeches to fight and make their lives miserable… it's even better for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah, you have no conscience at all. — She shakes her head and the only thing I can do is laugh, because it's true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When we arrive at the refectory, it is a bloody mess, whispers everywhere and a huge band of girls gathering, which, when they see me, immediately call me to meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Azurah-san, do you remember the new boys I told you about? — Confirming without further interest. —So, they are talking to your pseudo brothers now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I take a quick look at the auburn next to me and she gives me the same intensity. So the information she had was correct: the four new guys who arrived at the school were, in fact, vampires and worse, enemies of the Sakamakis’.  This can be interesting, as well as a tremendous headache for me, which I will probably end up in the middle of this feud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The girls continue to gossip, saying that one is more beautiful than the other, that one of them seems to be an idol and an endless “blah blah blah”. I force them to make space so that I can watch them from afar. It doesn't seem like a very friendly conversation, especially when the tallest one (the one I met in the hall earlier) pulls the green-haired one back to protect him from Kanato — until it's fun to see them so out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What are you going to do, Azurah? — Question Lia as soon as I take a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Watch and see. — I wink at the huntress and start walking towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The ten are busy arguing among themselves that they don't see me coming, and I can't help but smile wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends? — They stop on the spot, especially the newbies who turn around, staring at me. —I thought you were more polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Bitch-chan! — Laito is the first to greet me, more excited than usual. —I thought you weren't coming today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was really in a bad mood today. — I confess. —But it seems that I was certain that today something would happen. — I say running my eyes over the four new leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —It seems that the new Neko-chan is a confident woman. — Says the pretty smiling blonde. He’s so fake, almost make me vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No doubt. — I answer with a wink at him, being equally fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I step in the space between the black-haired and the green-haired to sit at the Sakamakis' table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Get off the table now. Watch your manners. — Reiji was very furious, more than usual, and I blame the new leeches for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —No. — I gave a huge, provocative smile. —You didn't leave me a chair and I'm tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I swing my legs in the air as I scan the four in front of me. They had told me that they were brothers, but nowhere can they be, because one is completely different from the other, not to mention that their eyes bring something nostalgic to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It looks like you found the way, right, giant? — I say for the brown I had found before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Since the nicknames are going to start again, I prefer to be faster this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How did ye know that I wanna come ‘ere? — He still looked incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Body language. — I clarify by supporting my arms back on the table. —So, are you going to introduce yourself or I have to wonder which name suits you better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What a poorly educated livestock. — Claims the black-haired one. As full of himself as Ayato, but in a different way, I just know that he is going to be that arrogant guy.  — I am Ruki, Mukami Ruki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Our older brother. — The blonde completes with his gallant smile. —And I'm the second, Kou. Nice to meet you, Neko-chan. — He bows to me, as if I were a princess or something like that. —The big one is Yuma and the youngest is Azusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I remain thoughtful as I look at them a little more, thinking about what is so similar about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am Azurah, just Azurah. —  I introduce myself, if that would be necessary. —It's good to have new leeches in the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— "Leeches?"  — The smallest, who should have been just a little taller than me, looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It is what you are, isn't it? Living by sucking blood… Like these six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please, do not compare us to them.  — Reiji asks frustratedly. —We are not like that lower type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So are you guys changed? — I finish quickly. —Originally human… and orphaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Finally I was able to discover what they looked like: the look, the look of an orphan, something I knew very well what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How can you jump to those conclusions so hastily? — Ruki questions, visibly unpleasant, I think he doesn't like to be exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They aren’t hasty because they’re true. — I explain. —You know, through the eyes you can see the abandonment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —How… do you know… that? — Azusa wants to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Because I know that look well. I am also an orphan. — That doesn’t seem to surprise them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, I also have a trick with my eyes, Neko-chan. — The blonde says, approaching me, removing the fringe from his right eye. — Look deep into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His eyes are light blue and look like glass spheres, which I have the feeling that they will break at any moment, in addition there is a glow in them, a sad glow, but still a glow, in which the right one seems to be reddish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Was something supposed to happen? — I ask, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Impossible! — Kou exclaims, horrified and also disgusted. —Isn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This kinda thing doesn't work on her. — Explains Subaru with an even more stressed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Nothing works on the new bitch-chan very well. — I'm forced to laugh and look at the vampire in the hat with a sly look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —The way you like, right Laito-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't know how… — He moves in my direction, but he is held by Ayato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Have you already talked about your nonsense? — Reiji asks irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But I just arrived. — I say it slyly. —I doubt you were talking about some really bad things before and they only changed the subject because of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mattaku! — Exclaims the black-haired one. —I have never seen one livestock as unruly as you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ruki-kun, isn't it? — I question the arrogant one, who looks so stoic. —I don't know what yours is, but I may have to tame like I did with Ayato-kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That would be funny. — Kanato laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it, Neko-chan? — Asks the blonde after seeing the amazement on the face of his other brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them look happy, but I’m not here to be fun with leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isn't it, Ayato-kun? — I look directly at the redhead. —You liked it, didn't you? From when I hit you with my darts, let your blood drain and let you suck my blood right out of your mouth… — He looks incredibly bewitched by my words.  —Well, maybe it'll be fun with you, too. — I smiled falsely at the cocky one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think you better know your place soon, Kachiku. — Answers with anger and disapproval. —You may have managed to seduce Sakamaki Ayato, but don't think it will work for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So you're like Subaru-kun… </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Eh!? What the hell? — The angry albino yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm trying to figure out which technique is going to be better. — I reply thoughtfully. —Well, I don't think you will outlast the Sakamaki ones. — I say with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We aren’t like them! — Exclaims the big one who's already nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more stressed guy… I’m going to repeat myself, what a shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm counting on that, giant. — I blink at him. —You know, it would be boring if you were more of the same. — I get off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan, you'd better stop flirting on them in front of us. — Laito says, looking jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't care, Laito. — I mean very rudely, it's not like I'm his or anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I take an apple from its tray and bite it willingly. The sweet taste of fruit and the sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We see around, old and new leeches. — I pass them while I continue to eat the apple. —I think that living together will be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unforgettable</span>
  </em>
  <span> experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  I end up holding a laugh and leaving them behind. This can be interesting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. New blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azurah will face the new vampires in town, but both of them may be surprised by this encounter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“New blood” in Brazil means “new people” or “something new”, and that’s exactly what Azurah thinks about the Mukami brothers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>“I won’t give up without a fight.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>In life, there are no second chances: you fight, or you die.</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>That's why I'm going to fight with everything I have, because giving up isn’t in my nature.”</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>   I hate my life! I think this is quite obvious, but I think because I was the only one punished if Subaru was also late for school...  But it’s clear because he is a Sakamaki, truest one, of course he wouldn’t be punished for that simple fact, but I — the Sakamaki mutt — had to be fuck up in the ass. I spent at least an hour organizing old and useless papers, in the end to throw everything in the trash.  Excellent! Wonderful!</p><p>  I feel that I am suffering from bipolarity: one time I am wonderful and full, another time I am stressed and would kill the first being who dared to approach me. Patience has never been a virtue of mine, I can be very analytical, observant and detail-oriented, however this is something I do quickly, I don't take a long time to analyze. Besides, not only was I sick of cleaning the school until late at night, but I was sick of those voices in my head; it seems like they know the exact moment to attack and take me seriously, being in the moment when I am alone and there is no one around — in other hand, this is kinda good, because to be hearing voices like a schizophrenic would be too strange. </p><p>  I saw the shape of a woman, who I think it was Cordelia, because of her long purple hair, which looked lifeless and stained with blood; she begged for help while she seemed to crawl like an animal about to be slaughtered, and someone also laughs sadistically, a laugh that I feel I recognize without remembering, which fills the macabre scene. </p><p>  It was just that, but enough to make me even more stressed and thoughtful about what would have happened to this woman — was it her death scene? I don't know and I prefer not to think about it for now.</p><p>  I drag two garbage bags, loaded with papers, to the back of the school, to throw them with the others; this was the end of my "work" and I could go home.  </p><p>  Home… Funny word, isn't it? Home is the place where you live, different from what "home" means. I don't have a home, I never had it and I wonder if I will ever have it.  Would like? I don’t know. Orphans usually think about it, if they will ever have a home, however I have stopped thinking about it since I went to the reformatory, there I discovered that there is no "home" for people like me.  </p><p>  Anyway, I don't want to think about philosophical questions about my shitty life. This will only make things worse for me.</p><p>  I throw the bags into a trash can, letting out a long, tired breath. In doing so, I hear footsteps behind me and a playful chuckle, which makes me beg for not to be a new illusion. I ignored that and I think about going back to the school building to get my things and escape.</p><p>—I got ya~!</p><p>  I scream when that person whispers it very close to my ear, without me having felt his approach.</p><p> —Good night, Neko-chan~ — Greet the blond from before, all smiling.</p><p>  <em>Kou Mukami.</em> That was his name.</p><p>—Have you gone mad, boy? — I put my hand on my chest to control my breathing and my rapid heartbeat. He scared me.</p><p>—A girl shouldn't be alone at this time of night… — He winks at me, or I thought was.</p><p>—You… don't have a smell… — Says another boy, almost my size, sniffing my neck.</p><p>  I walk away to face Azusa and his scarred face.</p><p> —What the hell is that?  — I inquire furiously.</p><p> —Neko-chan, without the Sakamaki guys to get in our way, we can get to know each other better.</p><p> I feel my body being lifted off the ground and held by very strong arms, almost squeezing me.</p><p>—Let me go! — I scream even more furiously.</p><p>—You'd better hold yourself, Kachiku. We don't want to hurt you.  — Explains the oldest of them, emerging from the shadows.</p><p> "Kachiku? What's wrong with this boy?" I knew he was the worst.</p><p>—Just obey, human. — Concluded Yuma, who was holding me.  </p><p> I can't resist, I just let them think they've taken me over.</p><p>—What do you want? Can't you guys talk like normal people? — I ask, but without losing my provocative tone. —Ah, I forgot! You are vampires. — I say the latter with contempt.</p><p> —Neko-chan, don't provoke.  — Warns Kou, also not looking as smiling as he used to.</p><p>  By the look of his light blue eyes, he would like to taste my endurance. He would be surprise by how I’m not afraid of his sadist skills.</p><p> —We want to know what your relationship is with the Sakamaki houseblood.  — Ruki says being more direct, which I prefer.</p><p>—I don't know what kinda response you expect from me. — I reply indifferently.</p><p>—You aren’t a bride, are ya? — The brown haired asks behind me, still restricting my body.</p><p>—No. — I'm quick to respond.</p><p>—So, why are you with them? — The blonde question time.</p><p>—I don't know, because I wanna. — I shrugged. —I have nowhere better to go.</p><p> —Mattaku! It will be difficult to get her to collaborate. — Exclaims the eldest, already very impatient.</p><p>—Perhaps if you let me go… </p><p>—Quiet, Neko-chan. — Orders with a model smile. —So, Ruki? Can we try the other way?</p><p>—Do you… like the pain. Azurah-san? — Asks the greenish looking at me with a strange look.</p><p>—I pass.  — I ignore his gaze with a faint glow.  —I already warn you… if one of you tries to bite me, I’ll fight back.</p><p>—Ye can't resist.  — Yuma whispers very close to my neck.</p><p>—Don't get us excited about that idea, Neko-chan. — He steps forward slowly with a malicious smile.</p><p>  This is the time! I swing my legs to get an impulse and climb up on the big guy's neck, trying to choke him.</p><p>—Get out, madwoman. — He grabs me and tosses me away.</p><p>  I am able to do a somersault and hold with my left hand skidding on the grass, preventing me from rolling over it, hurting it a little because of it, but I don't even feel it. I lift my skirt a little with the other hand, to remove the dagger stuck around my thigh.</p><p>—A silver dagger!  — Ruki exclaims, making his brothers back off.</p><p>—I haven't tested with the Sakamakis yet… So you'll be the firsts. — I don't even think before I advance against their leader.</p><p>  Unfortunately the greenish one comes in front, causing me to attack him. He doesn't seem to dodge my attack, which surprised me, as soon as my blade passes close to his belly.</p><p> —Azusa! — The blonde screams, advancing against me.</p><p>  I know that they aren’t using all their power, perhaps because the moon is very small in the sky, covered by heavy rain clouds, or because they cannot hurt me.  I swerve easily, passing it back and kicking him in the back.  </p><p>  Finally, I advance against the leader; he is the head of these leeches, if I take him down, I will probably destabilize the others. However, this pair of gray-blue eyes are much smarter, he can hold my hand before he pierces it, but I do a spin to hit him with my other hand stretched out right on his neck — if he were a normal person, with this attack of mine, I would have passed out. He staggers, but without letting go, in a few seconds, he uses his vampiric strength to make me spin in the air and knock me to the ground. </p><p>Ruki takes both arms and looks deep into my black eyes.</p><p>—How dare you attack your master, Kachiku? — Inquiries extremely disgusted.</p><p>—“Master”? — I'm forced to laugh. —Let's show who rule here…</p><p>  I try to use my “power”, but the shine on my necklace is so shallow, almost invisible if it weren't for the darkness of the scene. My eyes widen when I look at the medal and see it doesn't work.</p><p>—Fufu~  So it was really witchcraft…  — Kou comments in a playful tone.</p><p>—Do you really think the same magic would work against us, Kachiku? — Ruki smiled sadistically when he saw my expression of surprise.</p><p>—This only works with… pure vampires. — Explains Azusa running a hand over his wound that marched his uniform.</p><p>—Are you going to collaborate now? — The eldest question with a serious look.</p><p>—Fuck you, leeches! — I exclaim in disgust.</p><p> I wrap my legs around the vampire's strong arm, to turn him on the grass and leave me on top, so I crack his arm, which makes him moan slightly in pain.  I reached for my dagger that was lying beside us and wield it against his neck.</p><p>—Who's the master now, leech?</p><p>—Azurah!</p><p>  His voice makes me wake up from my murderous desire. </p><p>  Shu and Subaru came up and looked at me over the black-haired vampire, with my dagger against his neck.</p><p>—Get off of him.  — Asks Shu with an expression of confusion and tiredness.</p><p>—Azurah… now!  — Subaru's voice was in the same desperate tone as when he called me the first time.</p><p>  I snort tired and get off the Mukami, adjusting my uniform and still holding my dagger firmly.</p><p>—It looks like the Sakamaki saved you, Mukami. — I gave a provocative smile.</p><p>—Do you really think you were going to kill me, human? — He gets up too, looking at me in a superior way. —This is not going to be our last encounter.</p><p>—Ruki!  — The big guy calls the older brother's attention to direct him to the greenish one that was still bleeding.</p><p>—It doesn't end here…  — He says casting a last look at the two rivals before disappearing into the leftovers with his other brothers.</p><p>—What an arrogant boy. — I spit my words with contempt. The worst kind, without a doubt.</p><p>—Did they hurt you?  —Asks the blonde looking me up and down.</p><p>—No. I hurt one of them, that's all. I was only subjected to dirt. — I try to clean my dirty hands, arms and legs by rolling on the grass. —What are you two doing here?</p><p> —Tsh. Reiji made me come after you two in the school. — Subaru points out visibly infuriated. —What the fuck were ye doin’ here?</p><p>—I was throwing out the trash, because that was my punishment for being late to the school. — I explain to the albino. —So, can we go back? Because I'm already at my limit.</p><p>—Are you really going to kill him? — Question Shu with a suspicious look.</p><p>—Perhaps. But I'm not as psycho as I look. — I am walking back to the building to get my things, but I am held by Subaru with brute force. —Hey! I'm going to get my things...</p><p>—Never mind. We're going back now.  — Says in an authoritative tone.</p><p> He drags both me and Shu into the limo. I could tell by their reaction that they were worried about me and I can't help but smile. I love this kinda reaction, it shows who my power and influence are rising.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—///—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  As soon as I arrived at the mansion, I ran to my room and locked myself there.  At first, I thought that these Mukamis could be of some use, but I am thinking that the fact that we are orphans is the only thing we have in common; the big one and the green one seem to be easy to deal at the outside, but the blond is a less bad version of Laito, and more fake than me... And the oldest of them...Gross! This is undoubtedly the worst of all! </p><p>  Seriously, the six leeches are enough, now I have those four more on the bill — I'll end up losing my mind with that. </p><p>  I take a quick shower, put on my black strappy silk pajamas and throw myself on the bed, incredibly tired, since I haven't fought in a long time as I had to fight with these new leeches.</p><p>   I sleep for a while, until I hear agitated voices on the floor below. </p><p> “Is it possible that today these leeches have agreed to fill me up?”  </p><p>  They seem to be increasing, until I hear someone punch a wall — probably Subaru — and I realize that the situation has gotten out of hand.</p><p> "Am I going to have to go down to see what's going on?"</p><p>  I turn the lights on in the bedroom, quickly adjust my appearance, put on a robe and decide to go downstairs, to know what the hell these leeches are doing that are disturbing the miraculous sleeping.</p><p>—That’s a fuckin’ no!  — Subaru exclaims over and over, totally enraged.</p><p>—Y,you aren’t going to do this to me… — Kanato says with difficulty because of the crying.</p><p>—Clear up this situation immediately.  — Reiji ordens, also looking well off the top.</p><p>  Finally, I arrived at the stairs that leave to the living room below. I didn't even have to reach the light to understand what irritated these leeches so much: standing in front of them were nothing more than the four rivals.</p><p>—I think that letter says it all by itself. — Says Ruki pointing to a sheet of paper in the hand of the oldest of the Sakamaki.</p><p>—He's right.  — Shu agrees, mixing between tiredness and frustration.  —Here it says: “You will spend this time together. Treat them with hospitality. ”  It's signed by that man.</p><p>—That Old Man freaked out! — Ayato exclaims enraged.</p><p>—Take care as ye speak of that person, redhead. — Yuma was in the defensive.</p><p>  If I understand correctly: "that person", "that man", "old man"… They always mean the same person — Karlheinz, the Sakamakis' father. So, do the Mukami guys work for him? Wow! This is very enlightening and, at the same time, so interesting. </p><p>  I had already leaned against the wood at the top of the stairs and watched the fight with a satisfied smile on my face.</p><p>—It'll be quite fun, won't it?  — Kou inquiries with a very excited smile. —We all living together...</p><p> "Wait a minute!  Will they live here?”  This will be my end! </p><p>—Don't get carried away, idol. — Laito cuts off his, with a very disgusted expression.</p><p>—Nobody said we agreed to that. — Ayato complete.</p><p>—I do not think we will have many options. — Reiji seems to regret it. —If that person's wish is…</p><p>—Seriously, Reiji!? — Subaru screams with his pale face filled with the redness of his anger. —That girl first, now this... This Old Man can't make us do this.</p><p>—You live in his house, don't you? So you owe him respect.  — Ruki positions with an almost unshakable confidence.</p><p>—Noisy… — Shu complains, already stressed. —Subaru is right. We’re not obliged to...</p><p>—I think it's time for ya to take yer responsibility, Neet?  — Confront Yuma. —Ye aren’t gonna spend the rest of yer miserable life in that idleness.</p><p>—It would be easier to accept at once, wouldn't it? — Kou asks, but I know he’s liking the fight.</p><p> —Never!  — Shouts Kanato who was still crying. —I will never accept to live with filthy vampires! Especially him!!!  </p><p>  He pointed to the greenish one that until now was quiet, seeming to play with the new bandages on his belly, he seemed to have so many.</p><p>—Kanato-san ... Wasn't my wish… </p><p>—Enough!!!  I don’t want to know! — Kanato's high-pitched screams actually give me a headache.</p><p>—Where is the butler to resolve this situation — Reiji asks impatiently.</p><p>—Did you call me, Reiji-sama? — Yuuki appears, bowing to the Sakamaki.</p><p>—Do you know about this situation? — He takes the letter from the older brother's hands and points it to the four Mukami.</p><p>—No. I know only what is written in the letter that my Master sent to Shu-sama.   —Mattaku! — Reiji exclaims, adjusting his glasses. —It seems that there is nothing to be done.</p><p>—Nothing!?  — Subaru inquiries with a scream. —Just tell these guys to get screwed!</p><p>—This time, I'm agreeing with Subaru-kun. — Supports Laito. —I don't feel like living with these guys...</p><p>—Don't think that we’re satisfied with that situation, too. — Yuma explains with a sullen expression, holding on to not punch one of the Sakamaki.</p><p>—We are here only because this is Karlheinz-sama's wish.  — Completes Ruki.</p><p> This fight doesn’t start, there is a spark missing, something for someone to get punched in there: I feel that the most likely are Subaru, Yuma and Kanato — the three are about to explode and I would love to see the leeches biting themselves. It would be really funny.</p><p>—Azurah-san, do you wish something?  — Yuuki's question unfortunately causes the leeches to discover my position.</p><p>—No. — I reply, trying not to look upset with the butler for reporting me. —I'm just enjoying the view.</p><p> I support my elbows on the wood on the handrail and, with my chin resting on my hand. I analyze each of the leeches, observing how upset they are, with nerves on edge, wanting to kill the one ahead, with rivalries aflame. Ah, they are losing control!</p><p>—Well, I think I should welcome the new residents of this mansion. — I say deciding to go down to meet the ten.</p><p> —Mattaku!  Why are you not dressed properly? — Reiji asks nervously when he sees me parading in my silk robe.</p><p>—I’m properly... to sleep. — I clarify, staring at the vampire with glasses. —That's what I was doing until I was interrupted by that little fight of yours.</p><p>—Neko-chan, it seems that now we will live together. — The blonde says, dipping his bright eyes in my curves.</p><p> —Well, I think this mansion is too big ... It certainly fits the ego of some more leeches.</p><p> —You can’t be serious! — Subaru looks incredulous. —After tonight, do you agree that they’ll live ‘ere!?</p><p>—I think that even if I give my opinion, it won't change. — I give the albino a dry look. —In addition, it would be an opportunity for us to resolve the situation... Tense that has formed between us. — I mean referring to the Mukamis.</p><p>—Ye really took us by surprise when reacted like that. — Confess the big guy.</p><p> —Well, I don't like to act like common sense. — I smile broadly. —So, I think we should start again. Start from scratch. By the way... — I turn to the stranger greenish. —Sorry for hurting you earlier, Azusa-kun.</p><p>—Not… necessary. — He seemed strangely euphoric to me. —I’ll give… a special place for that scar you gave me... New friends… </p><p>Strange… Very strange.</p><p>—I also apologize to you, Ruki-kun.  — I refer to the leader of the Mukami. —For… trying to kill you. — He looked away from my black gaze, looking incredibly frustrated.</p><p>  He wasn’t expecting my apologies, which shows that I’m not easy to predict or control… I know this guy will be hard for me too, but who doesn’t like a challenge? I think we both see the situation the same way, but I doubt the Mukami will enjoy it like I do.</p><p> —Wow bitch-chan! I didn't expect this. — Laito exclaims, resting his cold hands on my shoulders, getting incredibly close to me.</p><p>—I know how to apologize when I'm wrong. — I say firmly (even knowing that I wasn’t wrong), moving away from him. —You know, Yuuki... I don't know about you guys, but this conversation made me feel incredibly thirsty.</p><p>—Ye know how to tease… Right, thick thighs?  — Ayato asks with a mischievous smile.</p><p> —Me? I don't know what you're talking about. — I pretend to be misunderstood.</p><p> —Neko-chan, we’ll have a lot of fun together.  — The blonde says with an amused smile, almost contagious, but I won’t let myself fooled by that beautiful face.</p><p>—Don't get carried away, idol. Know that me and the new bitch-chan...</p><p>—Are you going to keep hitting that key, Laito-kun? — I inquire with one eyebrow raised, already bothered by that leech's perverted way.</p><p>—I'm going to boast that I'm the only one who… — I have to laugh.</p><p>—You are very slow, Laito-kun. — I say between laughs. —While you think you are unique, I have already made one more point and am already moving on to the third.</p><p> I don't know why, but my gaze quickly went to that idol, who winked at me. The reddish-brown didn't seem to like it at all, but it really has to fall for the truth: I don't belong to him, or anyone.</p><p>—Well, I can't blame you for that. — I shrugged with a wide smile. —I know I am... Unforgettable.</p><p>—Thick thighs really is full of herself. — Ayato says with some disdain.</p><p>—Honey, if only my kiss left you enchanted, imagine what I can do in a bed. —The redhead looked surprised at my provocation. —I think Subaru kinda agrees with you.</p><p> —What!?  Why do ya make such a point of provoking me? — The furious albino asks, advancing on me.</p><p>—Don’t you think is the same answer as your brothers? Because I love it when you react like that. I think it's cute.</p><p> —Neko-chan is really a clawed kitty.  — He smiles at me too, enjoying the whole situation.</p><p>—You don't know how. — I let go of a long yawn. —I think I'm going to sleep, because you really know how to get me tired. </p><p>  I turn my back on them and head for the stairs, but not before taking one last look at them.</p><p>—I see I'm going to get even more tired from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Let the games begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How will be Azurah’s life now living with ten vampires in a same house? She will show that ain’t afraid of new challenges.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter doesn’t exist on the original material, a came up with this when I was translating the story, so hope you enjoy;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>“She was like the moon — part of hers was always hidden away.”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>(Dia Reeves)</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> I slept like a baby, even with new — somewhat unpleasant — presences in this mansion. I was tired and needed to renew my energy, after all I will have to use everything I have to deal with the new residents. Right at the moment that I felt I could have the Sakamaki brothers contained, these Mukami appeared to ruin my party. In the end, I have to deal with a new problem that I didn't even want — typical of my shitty life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I put on a denim skirt and a white blouse, looking at myself in the mirror to look as flawless as ever. I will have to watch these new leeches closely, as I know that two of them won’t be very easy there and I don't need any more “rebel leech” like Reiji. I am used to adverse situations, and it’s not in my nature to lose or retreat, but I need to stay focused and keep my eyes open for not to be approached by any unpleasant surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So today, in particular, I left my room and decided to read a book I borrowed from the study room, which, to my amazement, was empty, without the usual review by the second Sakamaki. I don't care about him, so I just picked up a book that caught my eye and read it in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I didn't even have to wait long to be approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hmm, new bitch-chan is cultured.  — Laito commented, throwing himself beside me on the sofa, approaching with his usual malicious expression. —What are you reading about, bitch-chan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Erotic stories. — I replied without paying any attention to him, concentrating on my reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The vampire laughed excitedly, probably with his bright green eyes bouncing in surprise and his cheeks flushed with adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Nfu ~ I didn't think that kind of literature interested you. — Said very curious. —But you don't have to fantasize when Laito-kun is here. — He whispered next to my ear, in a very sensual tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I closed the book and stared at the emerald orbs looking at me with lust, it is a look that truly ignites me and I love it, as much as the pervert vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know you still owe me a little favor, bitch-chan. — He holds my chin, bringing our faces closer, now being able to feel his cold and almost imperceptible breathing. —And I have a lot of fun things in mind for both of us to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Having a "pact" with Laito Sakamaki is almost the same as having sold my soul to Satan, he will always remind me of that. But I already have in mind what to do with this pervert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It is cruel to charge a lady like that, Laito-kun. — I pretend a false innocence, which amuses the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can't hide from me anymore, bitch-chan. — He smiles maliciously. —I already know your nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, Laito-kun... You know nothing.  — I whispered in the same sensual tone that Laito used before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I hate how this vampire thinks we are the same or that he knows something about me... He doesn't know anything! Not even one of them knows. I also have my demons, and the fact that we had sex will not change the fact that I will always be a stranger to Laito and all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you are going to eat... Go to your room. — Says a voice totally bitter and full of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kanato, why disturb your brother's fun? — Laito asked, staring at the purple one sitting in the armchair just in front of us with his Teddy on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Those violet eyes showed his great disdain for the fifth brother, but they were just a great battle for territory, as if they were wild animals — how ridiculous!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So you're here... hanging around. — Kanato's voice is deep and even cruel, but I don't care.  —I was looking for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is there a problem, Kanato-kun? — I asked ignoring his rudeness towards me, after all the fourth Sakamaki and I have a deal and I must explore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It is this mansion filled with the scent of those half-vampires. — He replied totally disgusted. —Teddy is upset... And Reiji wants us to do nothing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Unfortunately, I have to agree with Kanato-kun. — Laito says beside me, putting his arm over my shoulders, but his expression was no longer as happy as before. —After some years of living basically just me and Ayato-kun, now we have the family together again... And these Mukami... I wish it were just you and me, bitch-chan.  — Returned to his sly tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can’t say that I am graced, because it is far from it. — I follow the dismay of Cordelia's two sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You must be careful of them, bitch-chan. — Advises Laito, although I would have it even if he didn't tell me. —Some look like an angel, but they are truly deceitful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you speak about... Kou-kun? — I hesitated to quote the blonde's name, to appear doubtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bitch-chan is smart.  — He winked playfully at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That idol is really a nuisance. — Kanato intruded, not liking my attention being turned to his reddish-brown haired brother. —But he's not worse than that ridicule Azusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't you like him, Kanato-kun? — This is obvious from the moment they met, but I want to know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He burned the other version of Teddy. This one is a new one that Yui-san made for me. — Explained the purple one smiling at the teddy bear in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And Laito-kun doesn’t like Kou-kun? — I return to the green-eyed vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No more than Subaru. — Laito smiles sadistically.  —These two have a history... But yeah, I don't like the idol at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You didn't look like them either, did you, Azurah-san? — Kanato asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Yeah.  — I shrug. —But I am curious about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Nfu ~ Curiosity killed the cat, bitch-chan. — The fifth Sakamaki shakes his head in denial. —But aren't the six of us enough for you? Need four more? ...How naughty!  — Laito had already made that totally out of what I'm imagining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They have contact with your father, don't they? — I decided to go straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   There is a reason why these half-blooded vampires are here, and I want to know if it has anything to do with me or with the interest of the king of vampires about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They're basically his employees. — Laito replied with disdain. —Not different from the tsukaimas we use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   We can already better understand this rivalry between families: the way the Sakamaki brothers treat the Mukami brothers is in an inferior way, as if they were better simply because they were born as vampires. I don't care about this brawl, as long as I stay out of the crossfire, for me, let them bite themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My curiosity is about what they do here. — I decided to clarify the situation. —In them as people... I mean, leeches... I don't care at all.  — I answer with a shrug, ignoring it. —But they have their charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What low-grade vampires like them would have to "charm"?  — Kanato asked with disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, the greenish is a weirdo, the giant is a rude macho man and the blond is a typical “nice guy”... — I expose what I observed of them in our little meetings. —But the oldest of them... This one does seem like a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Bitch-chan is not wrong.  — Laito agrees with me. —The oldest is really the worst of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi! What ya doin’ here?  — The redhead's arrogant voice sounded under the three of us, finding him already dressed in school uniform and holding a piece of paper in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Gossipping on how bitch-chan domesticated Ayato-kun. — The fifth brother soon left to provoke the third of them, leaving him really furious, while I hold a laugh, just like Kanato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up, hentai! — He exclaimed in disgust. —Ye can say whatever ye wanna... But this slut didn't even dominate me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I am forced to laugh at scorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Of course not, Ayato-kun.  — I agreed with the redhead keeping a smile full of malice on my lips. —We were just having fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought I was doing that to punish him... because you were mad. — Kanato comments, looking at me with his violet eyes full of doubt is confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh no, Kanato-kun.  — I give a malicious little laugh. —I was just playing with Ayato-kun, having fun... If I was really mad, Ayato-kun wouldn't be walking anymore.  — I looked at the third brother with disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do ye think I’m that for ya, thick thighs?  — He asked, really annoyed. —Ye're mistaking me for the pervert over there. — He pointed to his brother in a tone of superiority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't get confused, Ayato. I am not a masochist.  — Laito satirized, not allowing himself to be shaken by the eldest bit.  —Besides, I need my legs... Who's going to run after bitch-chan if she wants to run? — He returned his emerald orbs to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Teddy is right. — Kanato suddenly shot, looking at the plush on his lap. —You are funny, Azurah-san... saying that you are just having fun with Ayato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But it’s the truth. You wouldn't want to see me mad, Kanato-kun.  — I allow a sadistic smile to draw under my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsh!  Ye’re all a bunch of ridiculous. — Ayato positioned himself again with arrogance. —Where's the four-eye? I need to deliver this to him. — He waved the crumpled leaflet in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is it about your failures? — Laito asked curiously, but he already seemed to know what it was about and that amused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ayato, on the other hand, snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ore-sama didn't even want to go to that fuckin’ school... It's all ya fault, thick thighs! — He accused me. —Surely ye must’ve some of those, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What makes you think that I would have any failure, Ayato-kun? — I asked with one eyebrow raised, looking with disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don't see ya doin’ anythin’... Ye're always hanging around or rubbing yerself with someone. — Even after all, Ayato still has the audacity to think that he can hit me with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It’s even childish to watch the deplorable way in which he tries to fight against low self-esteem, comes to feel sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Small boy, I can be smart and sexy at the same time... That was never a problem for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He was ready to reply, however the arrival of five new presences distracted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What are you doing standing there? — Reiji has already questioned us, with his authoritarian stance. —Change yourselves to go to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Was Reiji helping new residents to settle? — Laito asked curiously, looking at the second brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was just looking into the situation. — Informed adjusting the glasses on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Then it’s really definitive. — Kanato restricted himself to saying that with a somber look over the Mukami brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ye speak as if we’re enjoyin livin ‘ere too. — Yuma showed irony and irritability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —We will restrict ourselves to having at least a peaceful coexistence. — The speech of the first Mukami made me hold a laugh, bringing those cold, metal eyes to me, cutting me like a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We can have fun after all, right Neko-chan? — The blonde approached me, in a very suggestive tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I rolled my eyes, not having much to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I already said... Six or ten, whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It just shows how greedy you are, bitch-chan. —Laito commented maliciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It's just the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Mattaku! Change your clothes before we get to school late.  — He ordered as a strict mother. —Where did you get that book? — He pointed to the object in my hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—In your library, Reiji-san. — I replied as if it was obvious. —Yuuki asked me to feel at home, I think that includes using the objects of this mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His reddened eyes burn under me, probably wanting to burn me alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Nfu~ I didn't know Reiji liked to read that kind of thing. — The fifth Sakamaki recalls what I told him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't be ridiculous, Laito. — Reiji quickly cuts off his brother's perverted mentality.  —They are poems about German folklore. A surprise that you can read something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I showed indifference while standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What can I do? I'm more than a pretty face. — I give the second Sakamaki a cynical smile. —But we must hurry to school, since the boy who is not prominent needs it badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ye’re talking ‘bout me, you bitch? — Ayato was already ready to attack, like the uncontrolled and angry animal he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If the shoes fits… — I pretended innocence. —But it must be sad... In addition to lacking self-esteem, he also feels a lack of intelligence. It looks like it's not just the bottom head...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Something flew past my head, but I swerved in time, causing a vase to be crushed on the wall behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Ayato! — Reiji screamed in horror. —Do you know how much that vase cost!?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Destroying the object was a bigger crime than trying to hit it in my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What a pity, Ayato-kun. You missed. — I falsely regretted laughing. —I guarantee that next time... Well, let's imagine that there won’t be the next and that you will be a good boy and behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fuck ya! — He exclaimed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—With pleasure.  — I give him a false smile, before turning my back to go back to my room. —Better luck next time, preferably using your top head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In the pink room, I started to wear my uniform, preparing for another day of school, in which I would certainly face a very curious vampire huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Did you start a fight again? — That voice, sounding out of nowhere, made me jump while buttoning the last button on my shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I turned my black eyes to find him lying carefree on the pink bed, fully dressed for school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ayato-kun didn't like that I told him that he didn't know how to use the two heads he has. — I replied full of sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't learn, do you ... femme fatale? — The heir of Sakamaki questioned maliciously, while I couldn't care less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not afraid of the small boy, he isn’t a threat to me. — I sounded confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —So you feel threatened by the Mukamis? — I looked at their blue orbs, doubtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you want here, Shu-san? — I was impatient, placing my hands on my hips.  —If is blood, the “bag” is closed for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Apparently they are not interested in you.  — I was surprised by the attitude of the laziness of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And why would they be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't be misunderstood, I know you are no fool. — Shu also looks at me, showing surprising seriousness. —You know what you're doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you say that because we had sex? — I sounded contemptuous. —I don't need another Laito harassing me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don't compare me to that pervert project. — Shu looked disgusted, before yawning for a long time. —And don't think that fact changes anything between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I would never think of that. — I answer with sincerity. —There is nothing special between us. —I finish adjusting myself, returning to my image reflected on the dressing table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So do you already have your next victim? — He asked maliciously, making me look at him briefly with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   This blonde is showing too much motivation to someone who is the reincarnation of the sin of laziness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you prefer it to be one of your brothers or the new bloods? — I teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You're still going to fail somehow...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Shu-san, don't think that there is much that you or the other nine can do to surprise me. — I demonstrate my lack of haste for any of them. —Now come on, because I don't want Reiji being a pain in the ass for anything else. — I say hurriedly, picking up my coat from school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Before I knew it, Shu was already standing in front of me, preventing me from escaping him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can't wait for you to beg for me, femme fatale. — The blonde shows such arrogance that it is even comical. —I know this moment will come somehow, showing your nothing more than a human being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'm glad you're the type to sleep standing up, Shu-san. — I say smiling cynically.  —After all, you're going to need... Because that will never happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I leave the room pink, but not before noticing a smile on the lips of the blonde, who seemed incredibly excited by the "challenge". </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fortunately there were two limousines, as it would certainly be my hell to have to go to school with those ten all holed up in such a small place. However, my relief was short-lived, since the Mukami brothers are the new sensation of the school and I don’t like this kind of attention at all, because it takes away my shine... Besides, they are not all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Lia did not come to school and I know that when that happens it is because she is involved in something from the Church. The way is to let go of some of my searches about my origin and this mysterious necklace, and enjoy a little of my popularity. Of course, a new wave surrounded me, wanting to know more about the four impure vampires, but I don't have much to reveal, after all they are also a mystery to me, at least for now — I will not let any leech take my prestige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   I ended up going to the bathroom in one of the classes and took the opportunity to take a break, because the school has nothing new to introduce me — the pains of being someone above average. Ruki and Kou Mukami are in my office, along with Shu and Reiji, so it seems that I am always surrounded by these leeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Shu's pretense earlier irritated me, it seems that if I needed help, I would go to him. This little prince doesn’t know anything either. I have lived in much worse places, with people worse than them... So there is no way they can surprise me.  However, if something goes wrong with my plans, I must have a card up my sleeve and I need to step up my tricks — I have been controlled and manipulated in the past and I will not let that happen again. I will unravel these impure vampires and find out why they are here: what are the intentions of the king of vampires...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Thinking about it, I reached the terrace and found his figure with platinum hair and jacket tied at the waist watching the waning moon in the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don't really give peace. — He mumbled grumpy as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You want peace, go to church, dear. — My mood is no different, and my answer just makes it click my tongue and move towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  His crimson eyes falling on me were not threatening, but they did not lose their intention of intimacy. Even so, I didn't fear it and I wouldn't have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you're not careful, you'll end up dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Worried about me, Subaru-kun? — I asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is serious, idiot. — He replied as rudely as always. —Those guys aren’t kiddin’ and Ayato almost hit a vase on yer head today...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Subaru-kun, you don't have to worry. I know how to take care of myself. — Those bloody eyes looked hard at me. —I have the protection of my necklace and your daddy’s... As long as I have that, there's not much to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re definitely inconsequential. — That was not new to me. —I said, now if you wanna think you can handle it... That's yer problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The albino was already ready to leave with his hands in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you think I should trust you, Subaru-kun? — My question seemed to catch him, attracting him to face me again as I face the starry sky. —Shu-san and Laito-kun also came to advise me, but it was nothing more than a futile attempt to possess me... As if that were possible.  — I declared with disgust. —Anyway, I know what I'm doing, Subaru-kun. I don't need anyone to worry about me... I've played this game before and I won, it's not like I'm an ordinary little girl who is afraid of the dark and its monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The sixth Sakamaki looked at my back suspiciously, as if he were trying to understand the intensity of my words.  I have always been alone, fighting alone, it’s not as if everything I am experiencing was a novelty — the only difference is the fact that they are supernatural beings, but I will gradually remove my disadvantage, otherwise this would not even be a playable game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He left saying nothing else, leaving me behind, with the darkness of my eyes watching the darkness of the sky above me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let the games begin, and the best win.  — And I will make sure to always be the best.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>